King of Souls
by Craxnor King
Summary: 3 Kings fought for the wish granting grail in Fuyuki city. Another king who ruled over none but souls joins the war. What wish will he make if he wins?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first feeling that Minato experienced when he woke up was that he was _feeling_ in the first place.

Though naturally the first feeling eh felt was pain of course. It was like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped upon him and then immediately electrified as his entire nervous system reactivated in an instant. He woke gasping for breath struggling to move as his body numb from misuse for way longer than several hours refused to respond to him until allowing his blood to flow back into his veins regularly which then gave the feeling of thousands of fire ants ravaging through his entire body. Minato felt his entire body screaming at him to move but he knew that the best thing to do was lay down breathe and allow the pain to subside naturally.

After the initial numbness that presided over him left he was able to concentrate on what was happening to him, or better yet what had happened to him. Minato slowly got up and positioned himself on a nearby barge to at least allow himself to sit up rather than lie down on the cold ground. Minato realized that the area he currently woke up around was none other than a shipping dock full of barges and boats all which were silent in the dead of night. Minato also took note of what he was wearing which was simply the clothes he last wore when he fell asleep in Aigis' arms that day.

Immediately the thought came to him as to _how_ he was here in the first place. This in itself should have been impossible as he had bound his soul to the great seal which had ensured that Erebus would never be able to reach Nyx, so that the hatred of humanity could not entice the final end. Yet here he was not denying the final end upon the world but in a ship yard cold and alone.

It was then that panic set into him as he looked deep within himself to find _them_. He searched and called to the sea of souls in dire hope that at least one would answer. He looked so far deep inside himself just for a glimmer of what he once held. He called their names both inside of his mind and out loud hoping beyond hope that he was not alone. Then they answered.

He had expected Orpheus who had begun his journey or Thanatos who was always with him even in the end he did not expect those who inhabited his friends to appear before him. Juno appeared behind him embracing him in a comfort of safety and kindness that her bearer would emulated, Isis appeared to his right healing his body and his soul with the memory of the one he loved. Trismegistus of which the founder of alchemy ignited his mind with memories of his best friend who in which many failed at made him laugh. Artemisia appeared above him looking upon him with a motherly smile who was simply glad that one who she cared for was simply safe. Caesar appeared above him with the world in his hand raising it as to salute an ally on a job well done if anything. Castor was summoned on the edge of the others simply watching and reassuring. Kala-Neimi came and embraced him as a brother who has been gone for a long long time. Pallas Athena and Cerberus did not face him yet patrolled the edges as if to ward of all others from interfering on this moment.

Yet as soon as they had appeared they had gone just as quickly as beings of immense power cannot just appear in the world and not be felt, and even greater power cannot simply be brought into the world and not change the world around it. He saw it as they appeared the very world was warping itself as though to accommodate them inside of itself as though they're very presence distorted the very world around them. Which makes sense all things considered as the realm where they were summoned was a pocket dimension used by the aspect of death to bring upon the end of the world not the mortal world in itself. The only reason Minato was able to summon them at all was due to the final power given to him The Universe arcana which allows one to make the impossible possible.

After their appearances he looked deep within the Sea of Souls and felt them each and every one which had aided him on his journey. There were even others those which were a foreign presence in his psych but drawn to him nonetheless.

They're was also _him_. Instead of the others who resided inside of the Sea of Souls he remained. Latched to his soul as if it belonged to him and only him. This one soul he would protect and shelter from time, sickness, and injury. Until Minato decided his soul would not leave his body could be harmed yes as it was still human but his soul that would only be relinquished until he asked for it to be so. That is the gift Minato was given. When ones friend is death one can choose when he will pass on.

Minato after the realization that he was not alone began to question. Mainly why he was here? His first and most reasonable thought went straight to Elizabeth one of the 3 who "governed power" as he learned. Minato remembered the time he spent with her and the "dates" they went on together as a way to fill her interest of the mortal world. He remembered the last time they spoke together as she expressed her gratitude to him over teaching her to find her own answer. Minato came to the conclusion that Elizabeth must have not only found her own journey but her own answer to life itself. This also brought a realization that in finding her answer she used her own power to free him… that is if the idea he proposed is right.

Minato then checked his pockets for anything that could have been leftover from before he became the seal. In his right pocket he found a card a dark shade of blue but instead of shining like it always did the light was gone. The light was dead. The meaning was clear to him as his time at the velvet room had ended. He would never find that mysterious door so out of place yet so comforting as it allowed him to escape the world for as long as he needed. His own fortress of solitude so to speak, or elevator if one was specific.

He reached into his left pocket and found the odd shaped silver revolver with the words S.E.E.S initialed on the side.

Two last mementos, two reminders one of the friends who changed his life and the allies who gave him the power to protect them.

What he needed to do right now is find out where he is and then.

Then he would find his friends.

{Scene Break}

He was not in Tatsumi Port Island.

This was apparent when he left the harbor as there was a sign that held the name _Fuyuki City Harbor_ right at the entrance.

There was a large problem with that sign as Minato had never heard of Fuyuki City. However this in itself is not too large of a problem as there are many people in the world who do not have knowledge of every city in their country or in their own state for that matter.

Minato then ventured into the nearby city where more oddities presented themselves to him.

The first was the fact that a newspaper stand read that the date was 1994. That would mean he was 2 years old right now.

This presented himself with the possibility of an even worst situation. Did Elizabeth send him back in time, and if she did will the fall happen again?

No no the logical part of Minato's brain activated and as the more dominant part of his mind wrested control over the paranoia that was beginning to surface in his mind. There were now 2 oddities since his wake but there was one fact that he needed to confirm.

He asked the local residents about the Kirijo Corporation. Bystanders, police officials, even children not one recognized or even acknowledged the name or the corporation which would be impossible for a multigenerational group with such a widespread influence to not even be known by a single resident confirmed his most logical and most devastating truth.

He was in another world.

This brought about the horrible truth that even back he would still never see them again. As he sat down at a town bench in the riverside park he was left to wonder what to do with his life now.

Was there a reason for him to be in this world, some underlying message for him to decipher, maybe a test for him to complete, or was there a disaster that had to be prevented at all cost.

Or…

Or was it simply a new life, a new beginning, a world where the supernatural and world shaking powers did not exist and he simply had to do the one thing he gave his friends and everyone else.

A chance to live a normal life.

He didn't really know how to feel about that. It wasn't that this idea in itself was unappealing because it wasn't. Minato was just lost he had no friends, connections, history, anything in this world that he could connect himself to anything else.

A blank slate to aptly name himself once again, a fool once again on his journey however with the world on his back not an empty satchel.

He thought of his friends at S.E.E.S and what they would tell him about his situation.

Fuuka, Aigis, and Ken would all tell him to be safe. They would want him to find his place in this world and be happy.

Akihiko and Mitsuru would tell him to be responsible go enroll in school by any means necessary and go out into the world to achieve great things like become the founder and leader of an incredible corporation or fight the world's strongest to prove you're the best. Obviously their influence would be their own dreams realized through him but simply to have him challenge them, when you are at the top one tends to look for competition and to those two it would be a competition indeed.

Junpei and Ryoji on the other hand would give him a thumbs up and "persuade" him to become a king among men or in general terms build a harem. To which he would immediately shoot down but the memory and knowledge of what they would tell him was a comfort in itself.

His bonds transcended death a little block such as space and time couldn't come in between that.

Minato came to an answer. This was a new start and a new life and Minato would live this life just the way he wanted a quiet and comforting life. He gave his life so everyone could continue so he should to even if it was limited.

[Scene Break]

The first thing that Minato did was look for a job. Due to an incredible stroke of luck Minato found just that in an elderly couple who were renting rooms in there house and required an extra set of hands around their house in return one would receive a room and meals in return for hard labor and what he guessed was simple company.

The couple in name were Glen and Martha Mackenzie who amazingly were Canadian who spoke near perfect Japanese, which wasn't a problem since Minato was equally fluent in English as well as French and German due to Mitsuru's relentless language courses at their dorms with overbearing teachings on how broadening ones horizons opens more doors and possibilities to one's future.

Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie were the picture of elderly and homely as the first thing he told them was that he had no references, an ID, or an account of any kind but that he really needed and job and a place to live. Their response surprised him to say the least.

"Oh you poor dear." Mrs. Mackenzie exclaimed. "Now don't you worry we'll take care of the money problems as long as you can stand the company of two old foreigners I'm sure everything will work out right honey?"

"Of course you haven't got a thing to worry about sonny". Mr. Mackenzie said in a soft but excited voice. "A polite young man out on the streets looking for work instead of wasting away on the streets how can we say no." He explained. "Hell we'd bring shame to our own home if we denied a poor man like yourself a place of rest and you look like a strong and trustworthy young man I'm sure we'll all get along fine."

"Thank you." Minato simply said his face as neutral as it always is.

"And so polite you're truly a young gentleman aren't you Arisato-kun." Mrs. Mackenzie said happily. "Oh I do hope I used the right honorific there the kanji still confuses me to this day I swear my mind is already leaving me." Mrs. Mackenzie said in a huff as if chastising herself.

"Please do not worry if you wish you may simply call me Minato or Arisato whichever is easier to you." Minato said politely as to set ease to the elderly woman,

"And would you look at that already trying to get on our easy side." Mr. Mackenzie said with a smile on his face. "Well that settles it you have got the job Minato now you get up on there in your new room it's the third room to the right upstairs and get some sleep now son its almost 2:00 A.M." He said with a chuckle.

This truly surprised Minato he knocked on this couples home at 1:23 A.M in the morning and not only did they answer they invited him in and gave him his new job as well as home with no questions asked. Some would call this foolishness to the highest degree or an incredible naivety to believe the sob story of a teen who in the morning could have robbed the house blind and killed the residents inside. Those people would have known nothing about the Mackenzie's. The entire time he relayed his story he stared at them straight in the eyes and they in turn looked to him judging every word of his story examining every part of it for lies and deceits and had found none as he had given them any to find. His story and intents were true but he could not simply explain to them that he came from another world and needed a place to stay rather than to say that he was homeless and needed a place to stay without referring to a sob story for sympathy.

Minato nodded and went to the place he would call home until the foreseeable future.

[Scene Break]

It had been 3 weeks since then and Minato now had a comforting job, company to spend his day with, and three square meals a day. It had taken considerable effort on his part to explain to the couple that he did not need nor wish to take part in school once more as he was more than capable and content in his current position and that after he had amassed enough money he would begin to rent his own apartment and seek another job or keep his current one if they agreed. They did.

Minato was not blind though. There were several mysteries about this city that he had appeared in. One which was the most disturbing was that a homicidal maniac was apparently coming and/or breaking into people's homes then horrifically killing them by draining away all of their blood and torturing children to such a degree that the reports refused to show any pictures or portrayals of what had happened to them.

That in itself ignited a spark of anger inside of Minato, not so much that he would go on a personal rampage of roaring revenge or hunt down the man it was simply that he had no idea where to look and who to look for as there have been no survivors to give a detailed picture of the man. Still the anger existed at the realization that even if hope and good survive evil and despair shall thrive as well.

This was oddly similar to S.E.E.S situation with STREGA as they knew a group of people were hindering their progress through the dark hour, but had no idea where to look for them. They were easy enough to spot of course but to find was something else entirely. Then when someone like Takaya Sakaki becomes the new head of a religion that welcomes the end of the world he becomes untouchable due to all of the people involved in an otherwise secret mission.

All of this amazed Minato to an even higher level as he found out that this has been happening for around a month. Which gave even more amazement as the Mackenzie's knew about this and still readily accepted him into their home after his story.

This comforted Minato to some degree but also frightened as well because if they let him in their house so easily what if another odd individual came along to use their services appeared as well. As it was that was neither here nor there it does no good of one to think of what ifs.

Another oddity that Minato noticed was that this city had a number of important individuals in Fuyuki city such as the Tohsaka and Matou residence who owned the largest spread of land in the entire city yet since Minato has been here has not seen nor heard about them even once. The only reason he knew what they were was because on the city map both areas of residence were focused on the Manors themselves. Which in itself is extremely odd as a city would place notice on the street or a business but someone's house spelled incredible influence in the city, incredible arrogance of one's own standing, or most likely both considering the circumstances. The oddest though is the fact that when Minato asked questions about either of them to the local residents the only answer he could ever get was that they have always been in Fuyuki city so there was no reason to investigate them. It almost seemed like everyone was deliberately avoiding the Manors, but by then Minato realized that butting into the business of two powerful families in the city he has just placed residency in while not being of this world was not the most logical action so he simply et the subject drop. It was a mild curiosity and nothing more.

Besides it wasn't as if they held an ancient evil that could potentially destroy the world now right.

The most annoying oddity though was that this world felt… weird.

It was oddly similar to how the Dark Hour felt when he and his friends were inside it. There was the layer of the supernatural… of something more in the world which probably explained why he was able to summon his personas in the first place. Unlike the Dark Hour though there was not that crushing presence upon oneself as the dark hour put strain upon the body and mind while one moved within it for too long without rest.

He remembered multiple times when he pushed himself and the others past their limit to reach one more floor, as it was he could last longer than them but after the second hospital experience he learned to be more… considerate of his friends abilities rather than focus on just his own.

But in this world he could feel the magic through his skin. It wasn't like the crushing force of the Dark Hour but it was there like an invisible air. He could not find where the magic originated nor could his personas tell him what he was feeling as this world though similar in most aspects was alien to them as well. Though most did provide theories as to what it meant in the end unless he gained a definitive answer for this he would simply be walking in the dark.

As it was though he reminded himself that this was not his world and these were not the people he saved. He was a visitor to this world not a resident and would treat his life as such. He would not interfere unless he felt it right to do so and only in the most special of circumstances, he would not invade on the privacy and lives of others, and he would not seek out this worlds secrets as they were for the people of this world to discover not an outsider.

If the opportunity to learn or for answers to be given however he would not shirk them but as it was Minato was content with this life.

[Scene Break]

Minato was asked to go get tools to repair the backdoor as the lock was acting up for the last few days as it was not completely locking all the way, and due to a murderer around the city this is a must. It took 2 hours for Minato to find the right set of tools and ones that were on a good price but eventually he obtained said items and returned to his residence.

Imagine his surprise when he found 2 but 3 individuals sitting at the kitchen table talking.

A young man appeared at the home of the Mackenzie's most likely to seek a room. He was at least several inches shorter than Minato but held an oddness about him. He introduced himself as Waver Velvet and would be staying at the home. He was a well looking man with dark blue hair in what appeared to be a uniform for a school. He seemed to be on the scrawny side but had the look of an intellectual not an athlete. He also had an odd tattoo on his right hand it was in bright red and seemed to be 3 connecting parts interlined with each other to make a symbol of some sort W with a sword in the middle and two wing like sides. An odd tattoo choice if any he wasn't one to judge.

It was a surprise when the old couple announced that he was their grandson who had come to visit for several weeks.

That rose the eyebrows of Minato as the old couple had not mentioned once of having any children and certainly no grandchildren to mention of. Yet this young man seemed to simply come into the house with no warning to join his grandparents and that itself wasn't confusing as many people do simply share information about their extended family just wily nily and that made sense.

What didn't was the absolute look of shock that appeared on his face when Minato walked through the door. As if he had no clue that another resident was living in the house. Also that was the look of someone who had just jumped onto the road without looking both ways and could only stare at the oncoming truck.

A straight deer in headlights if you will.

It took him a second to regain his initial shock at seeing Minato. He began talking directly to the Mackenzie's

"Oh ah excuse me umm… Grandma wh- who exactly is this?" Waver quickly stammered as he tried to regain control over himself.

"Oh how rude of us Waver dear this is Mr. Minato Arisato he is our on hand helper here." She exclaimed with a happy smile on her face. "Oh he is an extremely nice boy I'm sure you two will get along swell." She once again told still with the happy smile on her face.

"Oh oh ok I see um… it's nice to meet you Minato-san I will be staying here for several weeks because of business with my… school yeah and ah well." He started stammering as though he made a mistake and was trying desperately to correct himself. "But you see it won't be just me uh my friend Alex… yeah Alex is going to be living here as well and-." Waver continued to try to explain himself and his position to Minato but was interrupted by a giant of a man bursting through the front door dressed in what one could say was ancient greek armor.

"GREETINGS MASTER AND MY LORD AND LADY OF THIS HOME I ISK- wait no excuse me… ahem I ALEX HAVE RETURNED FROM THE BAZAAR OF GROCERIES AND HAVE RETURNED WITH THE HARVEST!" The man announced as he struggled to fit through the door.

The man was no short of what someone could achieve if they had the right genetics and had done at the least 300 pushups every day for 20 years. The man was at least 7 ft. tall but that wasn't his most defining feature. He was clad in muscles that look as though he could wrestle a bear and snap its neck easily. His hair was dark red as though it was soaked in blood. Even those features as odd and disturbing as they were was not what made Minato wary.

It was that Minato knew him.

But had no idea who or what he was. The man was familiar and his name on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't place it. He almost felt like he had fought with this man, but he knew for a fact that he had never seen a man such as this before in his life. Which would surprise himself if he forgot a man such as this… actually anyone who forgot a man such as this would have to have a mental disability at the least.

And there was something else even more glaring about this man that sent Minato on edge.

He had the same feel as that supernatural feeling that Minato felt underlying the air yet this man radiated that feeling like his very being was created out of it. What was even more glaring was that the Sea of Souls was reacting to him confirming that he knew of this man but he did not specifically know him. It was like when a child refers to Santa Claus they know him of course but they have never laid they're eyes upon him. That was the situation Minato was in as the man reminded him of glorious battles, thousands of men fighting for victory.

For _conquest_

Minato did not let that bother him however. As much as the man reminded him of memories that were and were not his it was not his place to question the new guest but to make sure that he held no threat to the couple that provided him with his home. From the initial response the giant surprised him but held no hostility to the elderly couple to as of now there was no hostility to be had with the man.

So naturally Minato said nothing and merely observed the man.

Even then the surprises continued as the old couple simply smiled at him like it was completely natural for a behemoth of a man to burst into a home and announce his presence to the world. From what Minato knew of them they were polite and kind but stern when they needed to be not that he had any reason for them to be stern with him mind you. But to see this man and have them simply laugh it off was again extremely odd.

It was then that the train of a man set his eyes on Minato. Though they were still filled with a glow one would expect a man of great happiness to contain he narrowed them only slightly as he was examining the boy before him as Minato was doing to him. As the man looked at Minato he relaxed but only slightly leaving Minato to guess that he came to the same conclusion as he did. The one they were looking at was an odd individual but has no evil or other machinations towards those in the room.

Minato then remembered the first thing the man said when he walked into the room. His reference to Waver as "master" that in itself would have several disturbing meanings then again Minato was not one to make assumptions about others.

Waver during all of this had a look between horrified and outraged at what Alex just did. Outraged because since telling Minato that he was his friend from school (which Minato was certain was a cover story at this point) but how he barged into the home yelling in such a voice that everyone in Fuyuki city could hear him.

At least that was the interpretation he gained from the man. His entire presence spoke of one who was used to speaking to groups not to individuals.

Waver's horrified expression was reserved for Minato however as he had attempted to put on the appearance of one who was simply visiting family which was now expertly ruined thanks to his large friend.

"RIDE- ep! I mean _Alex_ this is the on hand worker that my **grandparents** hired for help around the house." Waver explained to Alex as he tried to regain some sense of composure to ensure to Minato that everything was absolutely normal.

He was failing.

"OH! I see of course. Hello young one my name is Alexander but you as one who will share this humble abode may call myself Alex if you wish it!" The barn of the man said while sporting a grin as wide as said barn.

"NOW! Come boy we must survey the area and learn of the land where we will do battle!" Alex bellowed once again using words and phrases that did not add up adding to the confusion.

"This small home is no place to see the city." He spoke as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ah no offense to you Ma'am." He added to his statement as he realized what he said could be taken as an insult to one's home.

"To a man such as healthy as yourself I completely understand if my humble abode is not comfortable." She stated with a calm and understanding smile. "If you need to stretch your legs please do not let me come in between you". "Now go on you two go have fun it's only your fourth night since you arrived here right!"

"Ah yes thank you grandma… w-we are going to head out and just enjoy what Fuyuki city has to offer and… stuff." Waver quickly stuttered out eager to leave the conversation. He quickly sat up and bowed to his grandparents and to Minato as a way of excusing himself and left with Alex to enjoy the night so to speak.

[Scene Break]

After the awkward situation back at the Mackenzie home Minato dropped off the supplies he was sent to gather made himself some coffee and excused himself from their home to go and enjoy the night himself.

Every night since Minato woke up in this world he would go to the harbor late at night simply to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet the harbor offered to him. It was a special time to where he could just remember his friends and form pseudo conversations in his head relaying his day to them and how they would react to his actions during.

Others would see this as an insane practice or a state of grieving and Minato would not deny those accusations as they were both true to an extent it allowed him to grieve in a way that was comfortable to him. Though grieving would be a difficult term to classify it as they did not die he simply cannot see them ever again.

Correction it was grieving but not over death per say just over lost.

At first when he went to do this the Mackenzie's were against the very thought of him going due to a killer being on the loose. After a quick look at his evoker the old couple were more at ease with him being on his own but that brought up a whole other mess of worms when they asked him why he had a gun? To which he gave them an answer that it was a parting gift from an old friend which again wasn't a lie nor the complete truth but the old couple was content with his answer and allowed him to go every night on the promise he returns before morning breaks through. Which was no problem what could possibly keep him from their house for over 6 hours?

Sitting behind some large barges and containers in the harbor Minato sat and simply looking out admiring the full moon and ocean in his vision. It was a truly serene sight at the glow of the moon reflected on the surface of the water. What he enjoyed the most though was that the time right now was 12:00 Midnight and the moon was not glowing with malevolence, the sky was not green as though filled with a sickness, and the water of the world was blue and not poisoned with blood. In this world there was no Dark Hour and that itself was worth celebrating.

In the middle of his recollection of memories he heard a peculiar sound.

Inside the harbor somewhere there were two people talking to each other. From their voices they sounded female. One sounded chipper for a word and excited like she was never here before and the other sounded like a professional, a guard? Anyway it was none of his business to what others did when they came to the harbor. Minato came here to relax and it sounded like they were simply exploring.

The one who sounded the more mature of the two suddenly shouted the others name. Irisviel, or something similar to it Minato believed he heard the other exclaim. As a new voice entered the Harbor. It seemed to belong to a male this time from the sound of it as he spoke to the others. He sounded easy going and though he could not hear what exactly they were saying he could tell from the sound of their voices that the easygoing nature earlier was gone and replaced with the utmost seriousness.

How odd…

There was silence for several seconds until Minato heard a sound that had been lost to him for some time. A sound that he never imagined he would hear again.

Behind the barge he was sitting at were 2 individuals dueling with blades. Not just any blades but a sword and a spear from the sounds that assaulted his eardrums.

Why? Why would anyone in this day and age settle disputes with medieval weapons rather than firearms? This made no sense. Curiosity overcame Minato as he stood up set his half-finished coffee down and moved from behind the barge too look at the spectacle.

What he saw invited more curiosity into his mind.

There were three individuals but one would think them actors then actual regular people from their appearance. The first one he noticed was one who seemed to stay on the side of the others as if not to interfere. She was pure white in the sense that her hair, clothes, everything on her was white as bone except her eyes which were pure red. She had the look of one who should be what one could term an "albino" but had none of the seeable disabilities. She was also very beautiful like a fairy Minato noticed.

To the side were the ones dueling. The other girl was a beauty like the woman in white but a regal like beauty like that which Mitsuru possessed. She was blond and looked to be a young woman. What she was wearing is the true surprise as she was dressed in what Minato could only come to understand as a battle dress as it was a dress yes but equipped with armor similar to what a knight would place upon their body. Even more interesting than that was what she was holding or lack of is what should be said. Her hands gave the impression of holding a weapon when nothing was there yet Minato could see the faint glow of _something_ in her hands.

Then there was the one she was dueling with. He was a handsome man if anything could be said about his face, in comparison to Alex his build was leaner as one who focused on speed rather than pure physical strength like what Akihiko trained for while Shinji focused on more tank like qualities. He was dressed in what appeared to be some sort of tight fitting green armor. In his hands there were two spears. The longer of the two was bright red and covered in what appeared to be veins and the other was golden in appearance.

Even as these two were fighting in the harbor sing medieval weapons in the middle of the night none of that was what disturbed Minato the most. What disturbed him was that like with Alex before he felt it. He _knew them_. This again was impossible as two such individuals would definitely be remembered yet as he felt that he knew them his memories brought up no recollection of ever meeting them.

After looking at them for so long though it seemed that something else just as spectacular happened.

They saw _him_.

[Scene break]

Ironically they had the same reaction that Waver had when they saw him.

Shocked.

The woman in white looked the worst of them as she had suddenly saw a man shoot another right in front of her. Her face spoke volumes of the danger that was evident right now. She was scared _for_ him. In Minato's personal experience that is never a good thing.

The fighter on the other hand were not as blatant as the woman in white. The blonde saw him and was just as surprised as her friend but then held a look of resignation and sadness. She held the look of someone who had fought in wars and saw countless acts of the sacrifice of innocents in battle and was about to witness another. Again not a helpful sign.

The man on the other hand though not shocked was surprised when he looked at Minato. It was a look of genuine surprise as though he had no idea someone could be here. Then he also had the resigned look of someone who was about to commit an act he did not approve with. Which made it all the worse when the man began to level his spear towards him.

He prepared his body the moment he did so which probably saved himself from an injury that was sure to hurt. He tested his body all the way to the side while jumping to the left to avoid the golden spear that was aimed straight at his heart. Minato then proceeded to duck down as the red spear came around to his throat. After both successful dodges the attacks came faster and faster. Minato shifted his weight to fall down to avoid another thrust of the golden spear and rolled himself off of the barge to narrowly avoid the red spear that immediately came down to where he fell. The man surprised by Minato's quick movements gave a look of puzzlement.

More surprise came from a voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire harbor as though someone used a microphone to make sure everyone heard him. The one speaking had a condescending voice used to giving commands to other it deemed lower than itself.

"Lancer! Stop toying with the boy and kill him already!" A very aggravated male voice yelled. "Are you so useless that you cannot even defeat a mere child? How then will you defeat Saber and the other servants?" he continued.

The man known as "Lancer" however though looked pained by the insults had a look of one who accepted the situation as his complete fault.

"Forgive me master, I wished to end his life quickly but-." Lancer quickly tried to explain

"Do not dare to correct yourself! Simply kill the boy so we can continue with what's important!" The man again yelled in a way that showed how little he thought of Minato's life treating merely as an annoying fly that got in the way of one's car.

Luckily they're discussion allowed him time to think, which led to reaching deep into his psych for aid, and one answered.

Before Lancer could attack again Minato reached into his left pocket and reached for the comforting silver gun once more. Minato knew that taking action on this would introduce him into another world of conflict. How could he ignore what was going on in front of his eyes at this very moment. He could easily let the man pierce his heart and give the illusion of his death but what would his friends think of him then. Mitsuru would obviously berate him on running like a coward while Junpei would be more vocal in his opinion.

"_Dude you can't just leave 2 hotties like that to a pretty boy like him be a man and step up I've got your back all the way!"_

Who could deny a friend like that?

He pulled out the revolver and once again Lancer gave a solemn but oddly approving look on his face. He nodded once as though he had the impression I would use the weapon as a last means of defense against him. Even more odd was that it was a gesture he recognized of that when one warrior signals to another a sign of respect.

He wasn't wrong that the gun was going to help him. He was wrong on who it would be aimed at.

It was at that moment that the woman in white finally spoke through the ensuing chaos.

"NO!" She yelled. "Please you can't win against him, trust me just run away we will make sure you can get away!" She again yelled with steel in her voice. "Please just… go home and forget about all of this there is no reason for you to be here." At this point she had tears in her eyes pleading for me to run away.

An act of mercy if anything.

"Irisviel… you know the rules of the war." Her companion said slowly with her guard still up and lingering protectively over the other woman.

"Yes I know but if he promises not to tell a soul we can let him go right?" At this point Irisviel was pleading with the other woman hoping to let him go simply because he got involved in something he should have never had any part in.

"Hmm… Yes. Yes that is acceptable. Young man on my honor as a knight if you leave this area and speak of this to no one then I shall keep you safe from harm this night do you accept these terms!" The armored woman replied in a regal voice belonging to ones of authority.

It was at this point that Lancer began to speak as well.

"Master if he accepts could this boy leave. He has done nothing but stumble upon this holy war can we not let him escape this cruel fate?" Lancer yelled to his master almost pleading to let the boy he was about to kill leave simply over a promise.

Which was all shut down instantly as the voice once again echoed throughout the harbor.

"Of course he cannot Lancer do not be a fool." He exasperated as if this entire situation was giving him a headache. "The rules of the Heaven's feel is absolute all who witness and who are not a mage must be killed to preserve secrecy. Now Lancer kill the boy already a meager gun should be nothing for you even if he fires the weapon." The voice explained yet again.

Lancer then proceeded to sigh and gained a look of melancholy on his face.

"I am sorry stranger please allow me to make this quick." Lancer once again took his positioned.

In that time Minato once again lifted the barrel but to their surprise did not point it at Lancer but at his head as though wanting to commit the act of death on his own terms.

That though was not the case.

Lancer lunged probably hoping to keep the death honorable at least and to not stain himself in shame for engaging in battle with another only to not end it by his hand but as fast as he was he was too late.

Minato said one word. This one word would echo throughout the entire world as it heralded his presence to once again be involved in the machinations of other. This single act would enrapture himself in a war hundreds of years in the making. This action would pit himself against forces greater than man once again. At this moment Minato remembered the promise he made so long ago

"Per-So-Na." Minato whispered as he pulled the comforting trigger and the ocean of glass the separated his mind from reality was shattered.

As lancer rushed towards Minato's heart a shield beautifully engraved deflected the oncoming shield so suddenly that Lancer had less than a second before a spear rushed out and narrowly missed his own heart. Thanks only to his speed was he able to jump back far enough out of the now forming creatures reach.

The shield was heavily engraved with carvings of heaven and earth, of cities with people toiling throughout their lives. This was a shield that was made to be a reminder of what is lost in war and that to defend those that fight those who live must sacrifice happiness to survive. Even more surprising was the one wielding it, He was muscular not so to the degree of Alex but well enough that any man worth his salt would admit that this man was exceedingly strong. He wore a red and gold armored breastplate on his chest with a Greek fustanella around his waist with 2 armored sandals on his feet. The man also wore a Corinthian helmet shielding most of his face from view. The large warrior stood in front of Minato with a cold look in his eyes as if daring any to come forth and face him. The warrior than began to bang his spear into his magnificent spear so all remaining focus would be on his self.

Thou art I

And I am though

From the Courage of your Soul I have come

To do battle with those who stand against us

I Am Achilles the Invincible

And I dare all to come and face my Spear

**Authors Note***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FATE/ZERO OR PERSONA 3**

**Ok. So this is the second fanfic I've written. Starting next chapter I will be giving the personas that Minato uses their own servant stats just for fun. Ok on to serious business. The Minato character I am trying my best to portray is heavily inspired by the Minato from **_**The Crimson Lord's **_**fanfic **_**Demon among Devils**_**. Now if anyone has any questions regarding this story I would be more than happy to answer any questions. Also if I welcome all criticism good, bad, or simple compliments/insults. Anything to help me be a better writer and to give all of you a better story. Also I will try my best to make this a weekly update and at worst a Bi-weekly update story. **

**Happy 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The reaction from Achilles sudden appearance reminded Minato of what Akihiko had told him when Thanatos sprang from Orpheus. Mitsuru simply told him she was surprised, but Akihiko told him what she really had on her face.

Complete and _utter_ shock.

Though, varying versions of shock were given. Lancer seemed to be confused at what exactly he was staring at, though his stance still held a modicum of defense and wariness, it was overcome by the curiosity of what had happened. Irisviel held the face of absolute shock, the shock that one obtains when they realize that one has just insulted the Prime Minister to his face, interestingly enough she was staring at Minato like _he _was the threat not Achilles. Saber was more practical in her surprise however, as soon as Achilles announced himself she leaped backwards towards Irisviel, she then placed herself in a position that allowed her to watch both Lancer and Achilles, as well as prepare herself if the need arise.

The voice in the air, unsurprisingly, was the only one who decided to voice his thoughts.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice announced with incredible surprise instead of casual derision.

Achilles then proceeded to look up as if searching for the voice in the sky, which he most likely was doing, but as a warrior Achilles is used to searching for sounds in warzones during battles not in the complete silence that was upon them. "Again the voice that mocks appears and rings aloud like child, yet refuses to show itself speaks again," Achilles barked back still searching from where the voice originated from. "I have already announced myself on the field of battle, if you cannot remember the name of the ones you will do battle against, then I pity those who call you master." With a snort of disdain Achilles seceded from his search of the voice to focus on Lancer, who had once again taken the offensive position with his spears.

Lancer proceeded to raise his lances towards Achilles and spoke, "I do not know where you came from warrior of Troy or how you have come to be here, but I will not allow you to insult my master in such a way, on my honor as a knight I will make you regret those words," Lancer spoke with honorable conviction, which spoke of his subservience to his master, "and as you have announced yourself as a knight of chivalry I cannot deny you mine." Lancer quickly bowed and then announced his name.

Minato and Achilles could not believe him.

"I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Lancer of the Holy Grail war." Lancer yelled proudly.

That didn't make sense, he thought. Minato _knows_ Diarmuid, this man was not the Diarmuid he knew. Achilles knew Diarmuid, he had fought the fabled Irish lance user while Minato trained for the battle with Nyx, and to both of their astonishment he resembled him. Once again Minato looked at the two lance he held, it was so obvious Minato almost hit himself. The red lance _Gae Dearg_ and the golden lance _Gae Buidhe_, those were lances of power, more importantly those were lances he had used in battle, and he had even given Ken both weapons to give him an extra edge on the shadows they fought every night. The face, the _appearance_ was different but the feeling was the same as the ancient Hero.

Minato remembered what personas are at their very essence, legend given form from the interpretation of humanity, and for the purpose of the one who summons them. The memories, emotions, and most importantly the soul remained when summoned, but even then their appearance was influenced on humanity's interpretation of them. This still didn't explain how his Diarmuid looked so different from the Diarmuid he knew.

It took several seconds for Minato to realize the truth. Different world, different legends, though the legends might be the same down to the letter it did not mean that the essence was the same. All stories are true, just not told the same each time. His personas were from his legends, from his world, this was not his world, and they were not his legends. No they were the same in soul, memories, and most likely powers as well, but the difference is in the appearance.

Before Achilles or Minato could respond to Lancer however Saber began to speak. "Lancer! You do realize that you and I are still in the midst of our battle," Saber explained in a chastising voice, "will you continue to shame me by ignoring our duel, if so then I seem to have misjudged your honor as a knight." She continued in a surprisingly genuinely disappointed voice, like she had expected more from the one she had engaged in battle with.

Lancer was stunned at not only his complete disregard in his formal duel with a fellow knight, but also at his impossible situation. As a knight chivalry is what defined you, when a knights dueled another it was considered a battle of honor, but at the same time to insult a knight's master and to ignore said insult is also an attack against a knight's honor. Lancer was in a rare situation, on one hand his chivalry to his fellow knight was challenged, and his chivalry to his master was simultaneously challenged.

Lancer's first duty was to his master, his decision was obvious. If only he had the chance to announce said decision.

"Knights and your chivalry," Achilles mocked at the two present, "You place rules upon yourself so to make it as though your actions are always virtuous, how annoyingly foolish." Achilles then directed his spear at Lancer in what could only be seen as a challenge. "It has been long since I have been summoned to do battle with those who resembled men no monster, now prepa-." Achilles could not finish as Irisviel whose shock had since worn off, which had then transformed into curiosity, and a worrisome thought.

"Um… excuse me… Sir Achilles?" Irisviel directed her attention to Achilles with a determined look in her eyes that matched the confusion. Said her raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the woman in white who had been the first to speak up in defense of Minato. His decision was easy.

"Yes?" Achilles responded, Minato was also curious to what the woman had to say.

Irisviel swallowed and steeled herself to ask her question. "Are you truly Achilles?" it was a pure question, but Minato felt that it was more than just confirmation.

Achilles answer was the same. "Yes," though his curiosity grew as well, "I have already announced myself… why the constant question as to who I am?" Achilles noted with an annoyance that covered his voice. Achilles was a hero of legend, for a hero to announce themselves the proper reactions are of awe and fear, his reaction garnered awe but confusion as well, and that was not what a hero of legend expects.

"Then what class do you belong to?" Irisviel began with another question. This question however implied something else entirely. "Saber is already in battle with Lancer, does that mean you are of the Rider class?" Again she searched for an answer. An answer to which Minato and Achilles had none.

"Class?" Achilles began in a confused tone of voice. "What do you mean by class?"

This rose the eyebrows of those around Minato and Achilles. "Your class for the Holy Grail war of course." Irisviel continued confusion still etched upon her face.

"What is this…? Holy Grail war?"

Achilles answered now in the process of scratching his head. Achilles then looked at Minato as if looking for clarification on what exactly was happening. He would be disappointed as Minato was just as confused, if not more, on what was happening since he summoned the legendary hero.

Just what exactly had he gotten himself into?

[Scene Break]

Waver was having a long, long day.

At first everything was going so smoothly… relatively speaking. Things can only go so well when one's servant is Iskandar the King of Conquerors, or Rider as he would be known for the Heaven's feel. One day after Waver had summoned Rider they needed to find a home of operations, Waver was lucky enough to find a foreign couple in a unnoticeable part of the city. Just some mind manipulation magecraft and everything should have been fine.

Then he showed up.

Waver was caught off guard for the first time since the start of the grail war, and of course it was in the most pathetic way possible by being scared shitless by a random bystander. Minato Arisato appeared out of nowhere, he surprised Waver so much he completely forgot to attempt to use his mental manipulation magecraft on him. Not that it would have worked in the first place according to Rider.

Rider, who was so ecstatic about surveying Fuyuki city changed plans immediately to follow Minato as soon as he left the Mackenzie's house. When Waver asked why it was just because he had a gut feeling about him. They followed him all the way to the harbor where he sat down and just stared at the sea for nearly 2 and a half hours. Waver had no idea what he was doing, but even he would rather go sky riding with rider than sit at the top of one of the giant ship cranes watching Minato through binoculars. Things began to pick up when Saber her master and Lancer appeared. Waver was actually thrilled, with two of the knight classes fighting each other in the end one would take the other out and then that would be two servants and master out of the picture. Then Minato came to see their fight, Waver truly felt sympathy for Minato as he was just an innocent bystander in all of this, and now would be killed because he looked in the wrong direction. Or so Waver thought. It was incredible, and impossible, When Lancer attacked Minato it should have been over in seconds, yet Minato dodged, swerved, and blocked all of Lancers attacks.

Then he pulled out that strange gun. Waver was not a fool and knew exactly what guns were and how they worked, but even he knew that using a gun against a servant was like using a stick against mountain, it was simply impossible to win. What Waver did not expect was for him to point the gun at his head, it didn't make sense to Waver. He was holding his own against a servant and from the sounds of things Saber was willing to defend him so why would he just kill himself? Fortunately for Waver he found out. When he pulled the trigger every magic circuit in Waver's body flared for an instant, it was like that gun broke a dam of magical energy all at once.

One second later the heroic spirit Achilles appeared at the harbor.

Rider's smug look when he was right was annoying alright, but in all honesty he would have really preferred it if Minato had simply been killed by Lancer. At least then the worst of it would be that the Mackenzie's would have mourned him, now it turns out that Waver was living with a Master… how wonderful.

"I can't believe this we are living in the same house as another Master, this couldn't get any worse!" Waver groaned loudly in despair once again asking himself if this was or wasn't the stupidest thing he has ever done, it was leaning really close to was.

Rider laughed, or bellowed would be a better word for it.

"I thought that at first to, to summon my ancestor he must be a participant in this war, but look at his hands and tell me do you see any command seals?" Rider directed to Waver with a jovial edge to his voice that annoyed Waver still. What kind of fool did he take him for anyway? Of course there were command seals on his hand how else would he hav-. Waver stared and continued to stare at Minato hoping beyond hope that his eyes were deceiving him.

Minato had no command seals.

This was impossible Minato had summoned a heroic spirit. Rider confirmed it, hell it was the first thing he said when Achilles appeared. But there it was, or wasn't, there were no command seals not even the faded remnants of one. This just couldn't be nobody could simply summon a heroic spirit, at least not without the help of the Holy Grail. There was no way someone could do that they would have to be…

They would have to be a user of true magic. A user of the third magic which allows the complete resurrection of the soul with no negative consequences. But to do that they would have to be a sorcerer.

"Great Akasha… he's a sorcerer," Waver whispered like this was all a dream, "A sorcerer is in Fuyuki city during the Heaven's Feel war."

Rider just laughed.

[Scene Break]

Waver was not the only Master of the grail war who came to this conclusion. Kiritsugu Emiya, the true master of Saber and husband of Irisviel, watched everything through the scope of his _Walther WA2000 semi-automatic sniper rifle_, from the boy's initial appearance to the summoning of Achilles.

Kiritsugu was a fairly tall man. His dress attire was for business and only in dark colors. If one could comment on the man himself he had the look of a heartless monster. A creature of incredible apathy that cared for no one and nothing but the next mission. They could not be farther from the truth. Kiritsugu Emiya was a man of great empathy for others, but in his quest to save the world he walked the path of Shura, this was the path where one weighed the options of lives and took the one most favorable. As difficult as it must be to live like this in the end Kiritsugu is still human. Humans could still feel emotions.

At first Kiritsugu just felt pity for the boy, he just stumbled onto a battle of the Holy Grail war, but this was a sacrifice for the greater good, and from Sabers interaction's with Lancer his death would be quick and relatively painless.

Or so he thought.

The boy was able to dodge and block almost if not every single attack Lancer attempted to use. This alone spoke of two facts. First is that the boy has real battle experience. Second the boy knows how to fight lance users. Even then he was still able to stay on guard against a heroic spirit, even the most experienced enforcers can only defend themselves for so long against a Servant, and so the fact that this boy could achieve that is impressive. Which inevitably makes him all the more dangerous.

What surprised Kiritsugu was that the boy had a firearm in his pocket as well. Not that this is by any means unreasonable as reports have stated that there is a homicidal killer in the city, so the logical action is to carry some sort of defense just in case. The kid was smart that much was certain. He kept a calm face under Lancer's barrage, and did not attempt to reason with the Heroic Spirit, he simply acted to ensure his survival which Kiritsugu could respect.

Another surprise came when Irisviel attempted to save the boy after he took out the firearm. Irisviel was a kind soul who believed in the concept of mercy. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her, her optimistic personality drew him in close against his own wishes and they fell in love and got married. If anything though it was an honorary gesture, as soon as the boy had left the docks him or Maiya would have killed him. It was nothing personal to the kid, the greater good required sacrifice, better one child than an entire city.

The gun itself was… odd. It was oddly shaped and Kiritsugu had never seen the model before. On the side of the barrel the initials S.E.E.S were engraved, an anagram for something. The muzzle was ridiculously short as if it wasn't meant for any sort of long to medium range damage. Then the boy proceeded to aim the barrel at his head.

Kiritsugu had seen many acts of suicide in his line of work. Most from depression, grief, or insanity, but what he was witnessing right now didn't make any sense. Why bring out a firearm if only to kill yourself? He had the will to survive obviously, if he did not Lancer would have ended his life minutes ago. Unless there was a secret about the gun, like it wasn't meant to kill him.

The boy pulled the trigger and Kiritsugu felt ever single magic circuit _burn_, it was for less than a second, but when he saw what had appeared in front of the boy he understood. He had summoned a Heroic Spirit. Not just any hero but Achilles the fabled warrior of Troy.

When Achilles appeared all assumptions and plans had spectacularly flown out the window and burned to ash simultaneously. At first Kiritsugu assumed that the boy was indeed another Master, and with all other servants accounted for Achilles must have belonged to the Rider class. There was a problem with that though. There was a lack of command seals on his hands. One could try to assume he was not the true Master of the Heroic Spirit, but Kiritsugu had felt the surge of mana, this Heroic Spirit could have been summoned by no one else besides the boy.

This meant one thing. The boy was a Sorcerer.

The earpiece in Kiritsugu's ear buzzed to life, Maiya's voice filling his ears. "_Sir… what exactly happened down there?"_ Confusion was laced within her voice, and it was understandable as her entire focus was on Assassin who was apparently _not_ dead, and several hundred yards away at the moment.

"The boy who Lancer attempted to kill… he's a Sorcerer, keep eyes on Assassin if anything happens I'll let you know." Kiritsugu knew that the simplest explanation would be the best. What was happening right now required one's utmost attention.

"_Understood."_… Click. The radio signaled the connection had been disconnected for now, Maiya knew her orders, and there were no room for questions right now.

What was important right now was the child Sorcerer that was in a stalemate with Saber and Lancer. This kid came out of nowhere, was shown to be skilled enough to dodge a heroic spirit, and most importantly made himself a threat. The Grail War had been shifted due to one interference from an outside force.

The Grail War had just gained a Wild Card.

[Scene Break]

Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had a very specific plan on how to win the Heaven's Feel war. Lancer was a superior fighter in one on one combat, even against the Servant Saber his two Noble Phantasms would be more than enough to defeat the woman knight, especially if she believed she would be safe with magic armor.

Then the boy came out of nowhere.

At first it was a simple annoyance, Kayneth's orders were clear if any non-magus users witnessed a battle they were to be killed immediately. It was when the boy refused to die that the trouble began. Kayneth was getting more and more enraged by the fact that a Heroic Spirit could not even kill an interloper, let alone a child. When the child brought out the firearm weapon and put it to his temple, he finally thought this annoying situation would end.

Kayneth was very, very, _very_, wrong.

The second the boy pulled the trigger Kayneth's magic circuits went aflame. The magic that could be felt was so pure in its essence that it literally took the breath out of Kayneth's mouth. One second later Kayneth witnessed a Heroic Spirit being summoned to combat Lancer.

At first Kayneth thought he was the final Master, that thought was destroyed when the Heroic Spirit announced his name. It was known in mythology that Achilles was an ancestor of Alexander the Great, but using the catalyst for his original servant the summoned must have been the King of Conqueror's. The legendary Hero of Troy would not. Then Kayneth saw that the boy's hands were bereft of command seals, or even the faded use of one.

It was almost unbelievable. One who he thought was simply a nosy child involving himself in matters he would not understand, turns out to be a Sorcerer of true magic. Kayneth could come up with no other explanation, the Heroic Spirit was real that much was obvious, and the surge of mana clearly indicated some form of summoning, but for a child to wield a True Magic was remarkable.

As well as terrifying.

There was a rule is the Mage's Association. It was an unwritten but strictly followed rule that was not only obeyed out of necessity, but out of self-preservation. That rule was, "do not involve yourself with Sorcerers," it was very simple and straightforward. Sorcerers were those who stood at the apex of all magic, through their use of true magic they were unmatched in almost everything from knowledge, to power. One was not to involve themselves with Sorcerers because of terrible reputation they have of causing trouble on a catastrophic scale, or in Zaltrech's case it was awful pranks involving a female version of yourself in another dimension and you switching minds for a decade.

It was foolishness like that disturbed Kayneth, if one who had achieved the power to cross between all possible worlds, the knowledge one could amass would even allow themselves to reach The Root. Maybe it was because of that power that causes the mind to stray from knowledge. Kayneth had deduced that the user of the Second Magic had simply resorted to playing pranks as a way to amuse himself so he could not lose himself. After all the man stopped a meteor from destroying the World itself.

For one this young to be able to use the Third Magic however was unsettling considering the situation. Kayneth was involved in a war that made use of the Third Magic, for there to be a Sorcerer who can wield the Third Magic in this war, he had instantly made himself the most dangerous figure in this war.

Kayneth was now relieved more than ever that he had decided to keep himself hidden from the eyes of others. If a Sorcerer knew who you were, and they had a grudge you would not escape. As a result Kayneth came to the most logical conclusion.

Watch and wait.

[Scene Break]

Achilles was known for many things. He was the warrior that was blessed for invulnerability, albeit with _one_ weakness that has haunted the Greek ever since his death. Achilles however was not known for his patience. Achilles was a warrior, a fighter, he wanted to fight and questions with no answers served only to add to his anxiousness.

Minato however was _extremely _patient, almost to a fault his friends told him on a regular basis.

Or more specifically Junpei did.

Minato was confused, but rushing into problems head on was never the way to solve them, in the end it only caused the problems to intensify and become more of a problem. Apparently his hunch about the World being strange was not that far off. It appears that magic exists in this world, but considering his abilities it is not so much of a surprise.

No Minato had only three questions at the moment, others could be made after he understood what _exactly_ was going on. The first, was what exactly had he gotten himself into, from the sound of it he had accidently stepped into a war involving the Holy Grail, but that was the extent of his knowledge on the matter. The second, was how they were able to summon heroes, and what exactly were they? It was difficult to explain, he _knew_ them, but their physical appearance was what threw him off. He completely understood that the Personas were influenced by not only what was required of them when summoned, but of humanity's interpretation of them, so in a matter of speaking just because they look the same does not mean they aren't the same.

For example the legend of a hero might interpret said legend as a man, while in reality they were actually a child. The one summoned would remember all in their soul but replace "child" with "man" and that is what they appear to be. It only changed their appearance of their body not the essence of their soul.

The third question however was the most important of all.

Why were they trying to kill him?

Minato considered himself a decent guy, he was quiet sure, but that's just who he was, and that he angered someone enough for them to want to kill him was sad. Minato since arriving in this world had not had any memory of angering another enough to warrant his death. Was it simply that he intruded on their battle? If it was then that implied that this was a secret war he stumbled on. That made much more sense than Minato having pissed someone off.

"You," Irisviel gasped with an apparent conclusion coming to her mind, "You are not a Master… are you?" Again with those terms. Master, Servant, Lancer, Saber, all of these titles and monikers, it truly was a secret war. The question was directed to Minato, once again all focus was directed to him.

"I do not know what you mean by that." Minato knew that the best way to reach these answers would be to let them know he had no idea what was going on.

"I mean," she began, "That you are not a participant of the Grail War, but you summoned the Heroic Spirit Achilles… correct." To Minato it was a question, to her it was a revelation.

"Irisviel," Saber began

Irisviel ignored her protector. "Then, then this must mean you are a… Sorcerer," now her expression held the face of fear, "why is a Sorcerer here in Fuyuki city?" Her face was covered in curiosity at this point. Minato did not blame her, it was a natural response for humanity to be curious and questionable about things they did not know. The question, however brought more mysteries to Minato which had reached the height of Tokyo tower by this point.

Minato had no idea why she called him a Sorcerer. Minato knew what a Sorcerer was of course, there was Merlin the Sorcerer of Camelot, Abe no Seimei the ancient yin-yang advisor to 6 separate emperors, and Rabbi Judah Loew ben Bezalel the ancient Roman Empire Sorcerer. Of course he knew them, they were inside his head after all. Minato however had never referred to himself as a Sorcerer, simply because he could use their abilities when they entered the forefront of his mind, and share in their knowledge did not give him the right to use their title. Then again that led to another revelation to this new world.

What was a Sorcerer to _them_?

"Why would you think I am a Sorcerer?" Minato simply asked. She responded quickly, "because you used the Third Magic… did you not?" Now her curiosity turned to confusion, "how else would you have summoned the Heroic Spirit Achilles?" Now she began to mumble to herself, "There are only supposed to be seven Servants, and he already doesn't know what the Holy Grail is, but now…" her eyes shot wide open before she had realized what she was doing. "Oh!" She jumped in surprise, "How rude of me… but do you truly now know what is happening right now?"

Minato could only answer honestly and simply shook his head in response to her question. He had a few guesses but that is all they were guesses. At this point he could confirm several facts, there is apparently a secret war involving magic of a sorts, the ones fighting the war are heroes who serve a Master and there were a total of seven heroes each with a title, and anyone who finds out about the war and is not a part of it is killed. This left two very important questions, how were heroes summoned to fight a war, and what was the prize for _winning_.

Minato was about to ask another question when he realized what was happening around him. Irisviel had been the focus of his attention for the last several minutes so he had not kept an eye on the others in the docks. Saber, still in between Minato and Irisviel, was staring at him with a wary expression, she was in a stance that spoke of defense, ready for any attack that might appear. Lancer, still playing defensive to Achilles, had also kept his attention on Minato as if trying to figure out exactly who or better yet _what_ Minato was.

It was then at this moment that Minato jus remembered _who_ he had summoned.

"This is ridiculous," Achilles announced most likely fed up with the lack of action since his being summoned, he then pointed his spear at Lancer who had been carefully watching the duo since their first scuffle, "If this is a war then let us fight already! I am a warrior not a sage! If it was questions you wished to be answered then you should have summoned a hermit!"

He had a point, he originally summoned Achilles for a fast defense against the assailing Lancer. Now, it probably would have been sounder to summon Odysseus or Theseus, they were heroes who acted on the more logical side of heroism than the others. It wasn't that Achilles wasn't smart, he was definitely cunning, but Achilles was someone who preferred to act first and go with the flow. A hero of Indy ploy tactics.

The main reason why he was summoned however was that Minato needed a persona and well Achilles beat everybody to the punch.

It was clear that Achilles was getting edgy. It was made even more apparent when the Hero of the Trojan War began to lunge at Lancer, who in response readied his stance to counter said lunge. Achilles though never made it, halfway through his lunge Saber rushed Achilles from the side swinging her sword in a slashing formation, the blade landed directly onto Achilles shield with enough force to launch the legendary Hero back several yards.

"If you wish to do battle with Lancer you must wait." Saber proclaimed with an authority befitting a king. "Our duel was interrupted by you and your Master, if you wish to continue then it is not only Lancer you will face Hero of Greece." Saber then held her stance near Lancer ready to do battle against the legendary Hero.

"HA! Finally! It has been to long since I last fought heroes worth their mettle," Achilles responded to the threat with a grin ready to follow up on said threat. "C'mon le-."

Achilles was once again interrupted by a large chariot driven by two enormous bulls that seemed to be cloaked in lightning. Though the ones who were riding the chariot were what interested Minato. On the Chariot was Waver and Alex, it was easy to guess the reason they were here.

"LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS FOR YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A KING, I ISKANDAR KING OF CONQUERORS HAVE ARRIVED!" The mansion of a man bellowed as he arrived in the middle of Achilles, Saber, and Lancer.

"Why does everyone keep on interrupting me?" Achilles moaned.

Minato just stared at the duo, his theories now confirmed on Alex's true identity. Iskandar was also known as Alexander the Great, and with a title like king of conquerors it could really only mean one such person. This once again showed how the legend differed from the reality in appearance. If this war was going on classes for what they represented then Iskandar could only be referred to as Rider.

Iskandar continued to look over all of those gathered, but lingered over Minato a bit longer than the others. Waver however looked as though he was in between anger and horror.

"Rideeeeer, why did you announce your name now everyone knows who you are!" Waver complained in a very, well… whiney voice. Then again if this was a secret war and its combatants wished to keep themselves secret it would make sense that one as boisterous as Rider would not be able to not announce himself.

"Ah, so it was you who stole my original catalyst. _Waver Velvet_," Waver's reaction was immediate as he shrunk inside of the chariot clinging to it and Rider for protection from the voice, "If you wanted to learn how real magus did battle, then why did you not simply tell me? I will be more than happy to teach you how magus kill each other." Each word was meant to be inspire fear into the one it was targeted for, unsurprisingly it was working as Waver had a face of pure terror on his face, and he looked terribly close to crying from fear.

"BE SILENT! Yes the boy may be a bit on the scrawny side," Rider explained while picking the boy up, and then proceeded to shake him to get him out of his funk, "Only my true master could ride into battle with me, and not hide like a coward in the shadows." Rider exclaimed in a voice that was cloaked in inspiration, this appeared to be the right words to announce as Waver was no longer shaking in fear, but looking like he was seeing his Servant for the first time.

Good for him.

Achilles who spoke next.

"And the voice returns, only to continue his empty threats and insults while refusing to show his own face," Achilles scoffed then spit on the ground, "There are always so many of you, you who spread fear only to hide your own."

"Well-spoken my esteemed ancestor," Rider nodded towards Achilles who nodded in return seemingly forgetting the battle he was about to take place in, "Now for the real reason I have shown myself."

"FELLOW HEROES, ABANDON YOUR WISHES FOR THE GRAIL AND JOIN ME, TOGETHER WE WILL SUBJUGATE BOTH HEAVEN AND EARTH, WHAT DO YOU SAY!" The skyscraper of a man bellowed once again to everyone in the vicinity.

"What is this foolishness, for you to interrupt our duel with the Hero of Troy for a purpose such as this," Saber held a face of cold fury, as though her honor was challenged, "I am the King of Britain, and if I were to subjugate myself to another king it would stain my honor as the King of Knights."

Wait… what?

The King of Britain and King of Knights only belonged to one individual. Minato stared at Achilles who nodded to Minato understanding completely what was said. King Arthur was a girl.

_King Arthur was a… girl._

Minato could _feel_ the Seas of Souls erupt in an uproar. This mostly involved Mordred and Morgana laughing with Arthur attempting to stab them. Nothing unusual though the laughing was a nice touch. Something new.

Rider was also surprised by the news given, though he was more vocal about it. "Oh the King of Britain was a little girl, I never would have guessed that!" Rider announced this is a jovial tone that one could assume as insulting, correction which Saber _assumed_ as insulting.

Saber clenched her teeth still trying to control her anger, "Then come closer rider and see how this_ little girl_ fares when she severs your head from your shoulders." If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation this would be almost funny.

Lancer spoke up next, "I am in agreement with Saber, I am already in service to my Master and will not abandon him," Lancer spoke with the true conviction of a knight, one who existed to serve his master. It was endearing in its own way.

"Ahh," Rider sighed, "how disappointing, hmm what about you Hero of Troy, how would you like to join my army," Rider asked Achilles excitement in his eyes again, "You would be one of my leading forces in my conquest of Heaven and Earth, what do you say!"

"Heh sounds like fun," Riders eyes grew at the possibility of another ally, "but I hate to burst your bubble, you want me, you gotta get him to join." Achilles then pointed directly at Minato who was thankfully bereft from attention until this moment as all eyes were focused on him.

Minato had the sudden urge to kick Achilles in the heel.

"No thank you." Was all Minato said neutrally, if you're going to reject someone then at least do it politely, no need for the flowery speech to make your own point.

"Oh well," Rider said in a resigned voice, "It seems negotiations have failed," Riders face though immediately perked up as if excited again, "then what say you those who stay unseen!'

Immediately everyone present began to look around for those they could not see. Minato however straight ahead at the gathering golden particles focused on the light. A man appeared on top of said post.

This man rivaled Lancer in the looks department. His hair was golden, eyes like pure rubies, he also wore golden armor that shone with magical enchantments. It was his face that immediately allowed Minato to know who he was. He had never seen his face before of course, another example of someone nobody ever could or _should_ forget. It was the look in his eyes specifically, like that of a man who considered every being beneath him. That sort of arrogance isn't uncommon in heroes, but by his face one could tell he has worn that expression for centuries, and only one hero could have perfected that arrogance to that level.

Gilgamesh the King of Uruk, The first Hero, The King of Heroes.

Waver was the first to respond to his arrival. "T-that's him," his voice regained the terror it held several minutes ago, "he's the one who killed assassin." Ok so that means that's a total of five of these Servants who are heroes, Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, but what was Gilgamesh?

The King of Uruk looked down on those below him with an angered expression, "So two pretenders would name themselves kings in front of me the one true king?"

Rider began to scratch his chin, "I don't understand where the problem lies," Rider responded utterly baffled, "I am the legendary Iskandar King of Conquerors."

"Nonsense," was Gilgamesh's immediate reply, "I am the one true king, and all others are merely pretenders." Gilgamesh stated as if it was the one and only truth. Only Gilgamesh had the ego to truly believe that even after thousands of years the world is still his.

"Ah fates," Achilles groaned bringing attention to himself once again, "it really is you isn't it, hell only _you_ could believe that bullshit about the one true king." Achilles groaned once more, there were only several personas who could deal with Gilgamesh, even less who could tolerate him, and even less who could enjoy his company. Achilles belonged to the first group.

"You claim to know who I am, yet you treat your king like a common cur," Gilgamesh's eyes hardened and his foot broke the light he was standing upon, "this insult shall not go unpunished!" Two golden portals appeared behind Gilgamesh one in the shape of a sword, the other in the shape of a spear… and both were aimed at Achilles who stared wide eyed at the King of Heroes.

"Your foolishness in insulting me shall be met with only one punishment," Gilgamesh snarled as the spear began to tremble, "hopefully your death with entertain myself, mongrel."

Ah… Gilgamesh must be Archer.

"Oh for the love of-," Achilles began in another tirade of unrestrained anger, "Ok! Who's next! Come on out! No you sure! Ok! That's it no more visitors it's bad enough that I have to deal with the King of Ego's over here," Achilles pointed to Archer, "But now I have to deal with-," Achilles battle instincts kicked in as he shielded himself from the spear that was suddenly sent towards him with the speed of a bullet, and apparently also with the impact of a cannon as said impact exploded on Achilles shield, which forced the hero to deflect the sword with his shield.

Unfortunately the sword went straight towards Minato.

Minato's quick thinking allowed him to catch the sword before the blade that was aimed at his head sliced straight through him. Minato was not however ready for the inertia followed by catching the blade. Minato held onto the flying blade as it dragged his feet into the nearby containers with so much speed and force that when he stopped he had made a full imprint on the container with the sword pierced through it.

Minato pulled himself and the sword from the now ruined container and stared at the sword. Minato could scarcely believe what his eyes beheld. This was impossible but here it was in front of him so he had no choice but to believe what he held in his hands. Minato could never forget the feeling of those _empty_ weapons. Weapons that had no soul, no history, weapons that could _become_ any weapon of history and legend.

In Minato's hand… was a Nihil Weapon.

[Scene Break]

He… _caught_ the sword.

He… _caught_ the sword

Saber was repeating that phrase in her head as if trying to convince her mind what her eyes had just witnessed.

The same weapons that Assassin was not able to dodge or sense. The same modicum of weapon that caused the Heroic Spirit of Achilles to use a shield, and even then it still forced the hero back several feet. The blades were fast, that much was obvious from the attacks given, they also exploded on contact causing much more damage than one thought. To throw unidentifiable Noble Phantasms apparently made of all types of weaponry made a terrible Noble Phantasm to confront.

And that boy _caught _one.

Saber was impressed by the young man's ability. It was the reason that she went along with Irisviel's plan to let him go. The potential that he has shown would be wasted if he were to simply die here. From his being able to dodge Lancer, who was moving half as fast as when he was fighting herself. To apparently being a Sorcerer of this world, who even Saber knew were humans who have achieved a great magic in this time, she was an ally to _merlin_ after all.

But even through all of this, there was this nagging feeling that she felt every time she looked at him. He was _confused_, the Holy Grail gives the Servant's common knowledge of the time they have been summoned in, but it was common knowledge in the magus world what the Grail War was. As soon as she had seen him she knew he did not know what was transpiring. Saber was right of course he did not, but he also had no knowledge of what they were even though he had summoned a Heroic Spirit right in front of them. This as well brought up a problem in itself.

There was something very _wrong_ with the Heroic Spirit of Achilles. She knew he was a Heroic Spirit, he announced himself as soon as he was summoned. What was wrong was that he was not a _true_ heroic spirit. Saber could not explain herself any better other than that the Hero Achilles who was in front of them was a Heroic Spirit yet not one at the same time. Another confusion, another question, another mystery. All of it simply because the boy found Lance and herself dueling.

The boy began to swing the weapon in his hand. He had experience with the weapon, another impressive surprise. His stance however was another matter, it was self-taught that was apparent enough. Though he held a… odd expression on his face, or what Saber could believe was odd from her own deduction of him, after looking at the sword with what would count as a surprised expression, his face _softened_ from the impressive calm he had kept. It was a reminiscent smile, like he had seen an old friend after so long a time.

Saber knew that feeling all too well.

But why would the Noble Phantasm from Archer bring about such an expression. Did he recognize the weapon? No that would be impossible. But if not that then what?

"Ah, damn… you ok there buddy," Achilles suddenly spoke after the confrontation with Archer breaking Saber away from her thoughts bringing focus back to what was happening, "didn't break anything right, I would never hear the end of it from the others if you got hurt while I was here." Achilles apparently was less formal than Saber had originally thought. Though from the knowledge one has from Achilles he always was a man driven by instinct and reflex not formality and manners.

The boy simply shook his head in confirmation of his well-being. "Whew, ok now can you tell me why you grabbed the sword instead of dodging it?" Achilles seemed to be confused as well about why the boy simply did not doge the weapon. Saber knew he was capable of doing so, the projectiles were moving slower than when Lancer attacked the boy. In response to Achilles question he simply raised the sword as if expecting it to answer the hero's question.

Surprisingly it dd.

"No way," Achilles breathed sounding surprised, no _astounded_, by the Noble Phantasm he held in his hand, "gods, how lucky can you get," said hero now sounded like he was exasperated almost as if he knew what happened but couldn't believe it, "Minato, next thing we know there's gonna be a clump of evil goo trying to kill us, huh." He said almost reminiscently.

So his name is Minato. To encounter, that seemed appropriate considering the circumstances.

"You insolent dog!" Archer, who all focused on again where more and more golden portals, each with their own weapon, appeared behind him, "You dare lay a hand on my precious treasures." His annoyance over Achilles seemingly forgotten all of his anger was directed straight at Minato. While Achilles rushed to Minato's side to better protect him the boy still held that same calm expression which held no sign of worry or concern.

Not even when he was hailed with weapons.

Archer's Noble Phantasm was terrifying. Weapon after weapon rained down on the duo, every type of spear, sword, hammer, and others pelted the area around them, each with the force of a cannon. Which made the duo even more terrifying when neither of them were dead. They were harmed of course, well Minato was Achilles looked no worse for wear, but this was probably due to his legend of invincibility. From what saber saw the explosions themselves did the majority of damage to him as he looked buffeted rather than impaled. Even the fact that he was alive hadn't been what had surprised her, Achilles was known for his invincibility, the boy however…

What Saber saw had been nothing short of amazing especially for someone who was not a Servant. The boy had immediately lifted his arm in a swiping motion destroying the spear that was aimed directly at his head, he then took the hilt of a hammer that was about to crush his heart and used its momentum to spin himself in a full circle only to throw it directly on another sword heading straight for his legs. It wasn't only that this boy had a Heroic Spirit to aid him, enhanced speed, or simply powerful magic. He had battle experience as well, with enough knowledge of weapons to use them in split second decisions.

"So you still persist in defying me even after I have given your judgment." Archer, though still visibly annoyed seemed… curious for a word. It was one thing for a Hero to survive, it was something else for a human to.

The next surprise came when Minato suddenly threw the blade he held in his hand, but it wasn't aimed at Archer instead it was aimed for one of the golden portals Archer had summoned. The blade sank straight into the portal and it promptly closed after receiving the weapon. Everyone including Archer stared wide-eyed at Minato. The boy shrugged, "if you wanted it back all you had to do was ask."

This boy was something else, and that made him all the more dangerous.

[Scene Break]

Minato knew what he did would garner a reaction from those around him. It was to be expected due to the series of events that had transpired. That said when Minato saw that one of the portals had been left open yet had no weapon inside of it, well that could only mean one thing. The weapon may have been a Nihil Weapon but he would not just steal it from Gilgamesh. The weapon might be infinitely useful to him, but confronting the King of Heroes on such a simple matter would only invite trouble. So he threw the sword back to Gilgamesh. There was no real _need_ for him to have the weapon, he had his personas after all.

Achilles was more vocal about his decision though.

"Are you crazy!" Achilles practically, no did, yelled in his ear. "You just gave him back one of _those_! Do you realize how helpful that sword could have been?" Achilles bridged his nose to calm himself down. "Ugh, no I get it, I get it, just… next time you do this at least make sure we _all_ agree at least ok?" Minato could understand where he was coming from. To them, all of them he was their Master, ally, leader, and to some even a friend. They all cared for him in their own special way. So to see him throw away a weapon that could become any legendary artifact would be a little disconcerting to them.

Archer said nothing and merely stared at Minato, most likely contemplating his next move.

Fortunately his focus did not remain on Minato as a nearby explosion of black wind suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the docks where everyone was standing. What came out of the explosion was a monster wrapped in metal, it was a hero whose very presence reeked of only one thing utter _madness_.

The creature, as Minato could only call it, was wrapped in a floating shadow. It wore armor similar to that of a great knight, no doubt the armor was once brilliant but some force had warped its appearance to become that of a monster. Its eyes glowed red with a hatred for everything it saw wishing only for death and destruction.

Minato could only pity the soul that was warped in bedlam.

"Berserker!" Saber announced now distancing herself and Irisviel even farther away due to the mad Servants presence. Minato understood the reason for her fear of her Master, Berserker _radiated_ danger, it was in his very presence. While others would be able to announce themselves when needed Berserkers very existence announced itself to the world. It was a creature of destruction, its only purpose to rampage and kill until there was nothing left.

Achilles was the first to respond. "So Rider, you going to invite this guy as well." Achilles said offhandedly most likely already knowing the answer, "cause if you are well, he might do more damage to you own soldiers than your enemies." Leave it to Achilles to still make light of a situation like this.

"No I don't think I will." Rider simply stated scratching his chin. "He does not seem to be in the state of mind for one to follow orders." Rider said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

"Hey Minato," Achilles said with a hesitance to his voice. "Look, I'm pretty confident in my strength and all but… I think it would be the safer bet to get another one of us out here." That came as a surprise to Minato, each and every hero in the Sea of Souls was incredibly prideful. For Achilles to suggest that he summon another hero persona was not only surprising it also meant things were getting serious. Minato agreed.

Minato reached into the Sea of Souls and called. She answered.

She was clad in steel, but unlike Saber her armor did not form the shape of a dress. Her armor covered most of her body but let gaps appear in between her arms and legs. Her face was beautiful and eerily similar to Saber's. That was where the similarities ended though as her eyes were green not blue and her hair was an auburn color not blonde. Her frame was lithe and athletic favoring speed over strength for her abilities. She held no shield, but wielded a long silver rapier. She raised the rapier high and announced herself to all present before her.

I AM THOU

AND THOU ART I

I AM THE MARTYR. I AM THE SERVANT OF MICHAEL THE ANGEL OF JUSTICE

FROM THE FAITH OF MAN I AM CALLED. FROM YOUR HOPE I HAVE COME FORTH

I AM JEANNE D'ARC

AND I HAVE COME TO AID A SAVIOR

Minato really wish she knew how to be subtle.

**Authors notes***

**Ok going to be completely honest did not want to end it right here. But I promised a weekly update and this chapter was kind of running on for a bit.**

**I hope everyone liked this.**

**When Minato summoned Achilles their first reaction would be that he is a master. But since he has no summoned marks and they refer to him as their master the general consensus that he would be a sorcerer. The third magic is the revival of a soul with no negative consequences, the Holy Grail utilizes this. Minato and his persona ability is very similar to this but there is a small difference. The personas can only exist as long as Minato can keep them there. Heroes, monster, and spirits take little effort to keep in the physical plane, demons and angels a little start employing strain on his psyche, gods however will tire him if kept out to long.**

**The reason Minato does not summon gods is actually very simple. Heroes, monsters, and spirits can invoke responses from people. Demons and Angels bring about virtues and vice's to their extremes. Gods however warp the world around them and their very existence affects those who are near them. Crimson Lord showed the best example when Thanatos was summoned, the sky turned green and the presence of death caused everyone near him to explode. So gods are only going to come out if they are needed.**

**Ok on to the Universe arcana. This is the arcana that allows the impossible to become possible **_**with**_** now stay with me **_**with**_** the appropriate energy that allows it. Minato is not omnipotent he is human so limits still exist, the Universe arcana allows him to go past those limits. He could let's say stop time or something like that, well that would require an enormous amount of energy that may very well kill him or put him into a comma for all eternity see where I'm going.**

**I know Minato is very powerful. Hell if he were to go up against Zaltrech and Aoko to the death I'm pretty certain that every living being would be destroyed in the fight. Also the term "overpowered" doesn't make sense in the Nasuverse I mean look what we have in this universe. We have someone who took Excalibur the sword the defeats all swords and turned it into a nuke on a stick. We have Gilgamesh who got a storm of swords and the personification of the god who created the world for a weapon. Zaltrech can stop meteors and can travel through all parallel worlds, and Aoko has the fifth magic and despite having few magic circuits can completely blast through every, and any defense with her cold fusion like abilities and time magic. In the Nasuverse they constantly have characters who are overpowered but try to give a flimsy excuse. Aoko with her poor magic circuits but don't have any effect on her abilities, Gilgamesh being too use Ea's full power, Saber **_**always**_** getting crippled. I don't think there can be an overpowered character in the Nasuverse they just made it impossible.**

**The persona are not the same as the servants I want to make that perfectly clear. The personas abilities are completely based off of their legends so the King Arthur Persona will have Excalibur but it won't be the Nuke on a stick it will simply be the sword that defeats all. **

**Gaea and Alaya. Gaea is confused by him. Alaya loves him, she is the will of humanities survival and he saved all of humanity from Death. There will be no counter guardians sent after Minato.**

**I have put up a forum on my account site, whatever its called when you click my name.**

**Ok chapter 3 out next week, getting out of the docks, exposition and awkward situations with Jeanne**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeanne turned a cool eye towards the hero of Troy in displeasure.

She did not have anything against him personally, but when he was summoned his first duty was to protect their Lord. Instead, Achilles goes and attempts to pick fights with the ancient heroic legends that have appeared in this world. Even more infuriating, while their Lord was attempting to gain information on what appeared to be the mystical side of this world Achilles had _interrupted_ him. To the boy who became the very representation of the "one who saves all", this was infuriating. When Achilles returned to the Sea of Souls there would be literal _hell_ to pay.

It also annoyed Jeanne that Achilles had beaten her to be summoned first.

His position did not improve when he made an unnecessary groan, pointing accusingly at her, and regarding their Lord with a dishonorable look on his face.

"Really Minato, _her_" he emphasized. "Couldn't you have at least of summoned Cerberus, or I don't know Perseus, they would have been easy to work with, _she_ is a pain in the-," Achilles continued in his complaints like a child.

"I am right here Achilles." Jeanne interrupted him. "And do not presume to make complaints like a child. I would expect the hero of Troy to act with more dignity than this." Jeanne sighed at her ally's apparent childishness.

"For the love of NYX! Will everyone stop INTERRUPTING ME?" Achilles roared finally fed up with the apparent lack of ability to finish his sentences. "Also, in case you haven't noticed, were in a situation right now! So let's make sure Minato doesn't get hurt any more than he needs to ok."

"_Now he becomes serious_", Jeanne thought. "_The King of Heroes would be cause for concern especially with that odd portal of his, but also the one wrapped in madness, yes this would make Achilles serious."_

"I agree," Jeanne nodded, "Arguments can come later, we already have an eternity already, but now we must allow no more harm to come to our Lord." She said with conviction and a noble smile on her face.

"Ugh" Achilles groaned. "You know he wants us to call him by his _name_ right?" The ancient hero inquired.

"Only when we are alone will I call him that" Jeanne stated as a matter of fact. Jeanne, though not a traditional warrior in the sense of King Arthur and Diarmuid was still a knight of honor, to call Minato, the _savior_ of countless lives, by his name in the company of others at least was out of the question. He was to be respected by all no matter if they knew his story or not, he deserved that much. Alone, with only his persona and himself would she not be formal to him.

That drew several eyes in confusion and assumption.

"You do realize what you said sounded wrong right?" Achilles asked honestly. Jeanne, having a second to contemplate what had exited through her mouth suddenly realized what she _had_ sounded like.

"Now is not the time to discuss such things, correct," She said pointing her rapier to the beast that had since its arrival had just stared at those before it. Jeanne did not know what to make of the monster, it had the appearance of a knight yes but something was missing, or something was added. The madness the reeked off of him felt unnatural as if it was forced inside his very soul. "A… monster such as this warrants our utmost attention, am I not correct Achilles?" Jeanne said her voice level and serious.

"Yeah, yeah, monster of darkness and crap like that I gotcha." Achilles said with an annoyed tone. Then Achilles and Jeanne both readied themselves at the two newcomers who surprisingly enough were not focused on the personas but each other.

They were an almost an entire contrast to each other. One shone with a brilliant light while the other darkened the very air with its demonic presence. One boasted loud to the entire world of his glory and the other roared to all of its denizens of his power. If someone were to see these two heroes then from first glance it would be easy to confirm the monster and the hero. But if they knew who each of them were, the real question would be who the real _monster_ is.

"Another rabid _dog_ dares to look upon me without my permission." Gilgamesh said as he readied several portals directly at the newcomer. "Die, mongrel." Immediately scores of nihil weapons launched themselves at the creature of madness.

Berserker caught the first sword and destroyed the second with said sword caught. He then twirled to avoid the trident that would have impaled him only to catch the javelin in his other hand. He impaled the javelin down into the ground with his right hand glued to it while he continued to twist, dodge, strike, and deflect every other weapon with the sword he grabbed. His skill with the weapon was incredible, he was obviously a master of the sword, but to be able to know how to destroy each weapon thrown at him with the least amount of harm to his own spoke volumes. This monster was, no is, a master of every type of weaponry. Jeanne continued to stare as Berserker threw his sword and javelin at two separate hammers while he plucked from the air an axe and another sword, he then threw each towards the lamppost which Gilgamesh was standing on splitting it into three pieces forcing the King of Heroes onto the ground and stalling the storm of swords.

Jeanne could only believe that instead of a method of attack, instead it was a form of humiliation.

Jeanne believed she disliked the monster a little less now.

Gilgamesh, did not share the sentiment. "How _dare_ you." His voice said with constrained fury. "You dare to have me face you on the ground. Me! Who belongs in the heavens! Die you lowly cur, your punishment for this insult to the one true king!" Ashe ranted more and more of those portals opened behind him. They filled the night sky with their radiance reaching several stories in height alone. Every one of them with a different weapon, all aimed at Berserker.

Berserker only roared, daring the king of heroes to do his worst.

Again, Jeanne held respect for that sort of madness. It was that absolute rage that shook the very world when brought to action. In the face of death they will fight, in hopeless situations they will not falter, when judgment day comes they will be the first to rage against the heavens and force back the hells. It was this madness, though cruel and evil in its own way, which inspired courage and bravery in the many who see them. They go forward nonetheless.

Any second now, and that army of weapons would descend upon them like a plague. Only… It didn't. Something stopped Gilgamesh, one second he was ready to fire each and every weapon in his arsenal, then he turns his head yells something about a man named "Tokiomi" and leaves the same way he came, in a shower of golden light taking the portals with him. Jeanne would like to say she could relax if not for the sudden roar of the Berserker.

[Scene Break]

Minato was surprised that Gilgamesh left so… _easily_.

Well "easily" wouldn't be exactly correct. It sounded more like a child being called back home after being out to late. As humiliating as that sounded to refer to the King of Heroes in such a way it was still a good parallel. At least most of his persona agreed with his comparison.

The ancient King's demonstration on what that ability of his could do was nothing short of jaw dropping. It seemed that this world's Gilgamesh settled his physical disputes not by nigh unbeatable physical strength like his legend, but by using every weapon ever known, or _will_ be known, launch them at his opponents with the speed of a ballistic missile and just as much destructive force. It was impressive in just how… extraordinary it was, to launch not arrows but _weapons_ at your enemies, it puts your enemies of balance and gives you the upper hand in destructive power.

That ability would have been really useful when fighting the Hangman.

Minato was brought back to attention by Berserker's sudden roar. Seconds after the Hero king left the knight of madness rushed to the other side of the dock, picked up a giant metal tube, and rushed towards them. The tube he picked up seemed to be affected by Berserker as it became warped, black smoke drifted off of its frame while red cracks spread over it like a cancer. Surprisingly enough the mad Servant's attention was not focused on Minato but on Saber.

Saber reacted in kind, using the invisible blade she held, Saber blocked Berserkers staff on the dime. Blow after blow, neither could gain ground on the other, while most would be off put about an invisible sword it seemed Berserker knew exactly where it was, and the brute force of the blackened metal tube was not enough to force the King of Knights to falter.

It was an incredible display of battle. Saber ducked another swipe from Berserker in hopes of stabbing him, Berserker then shifted his entire body downwards to avoid the lunging strike. Berserker, then attempted to use his staff like a hammer, and smash her into the ground, in a burst of energy Saber dodged the makeshift weapon.

Saber circled around him in an impressive burst of speed, every other second or so she would strike, to the head, shoulders, knees, toes, and backside, every strike was met with Berserker deflecting, staggering, or outright stopping the attack. Saber attempted another lunge, and was met with surprise as the mad Servant _grabbed_ her sword on the blade, dropping his staff the Servant reached his hand back to deliver a crippling punch to Saber's face. An slower and Saber would have probably died right then and there, She ducked under the punch and delivered a lethal kick to his sternum, which launched him through the air into a barge similar to how Minato landed several minutes ago.

From that skirmish Minato could tell where they stood with each other. In terms of physical strength Berserker is superior. When it came to speed and skill however they were equally matched not just with the blade, but with hand to hand physical confrontation as well. The major difference came from their mindset. Berserker reacted in pure instinct, while Saber reacted on calculated moves, both useful but Saber held the upper hand in a battle such as this. The real question would be who could keep up the fight the longest, a battle of endurance.

Unless one or the other could pull out a trump card.

While Berserker was pulling himself out of the destroyed container, the voice that had been silent since the arrival of Achilles spoke again. "Lancer, what are you doing!" he yelled. "This is the perfect time to get rid of Saber, aid Berserker and finish her!" This was actually pretty smart for the voice Minato thought, Saber is already pushing herself to hold off Berserker, it would be next to impossible for the King of Knights to defeat Lancer and berserker at the same time. Many would see this as a cowardly way to settle a battle, Minato did not disagree, but others would see it as a pragmatic means to an end, Minato again did not disagree, it was war after all and the last one standing is usually the winner.

"Master! Please do not force me to stain my honor." Lancer seemed distressed by this demand, though it did make sense considering Diarmuid was a knight of incredible honor. "My chivalry demands that I battle Saber on equal grounds, to do battle against her now would be-"

"Lancer, by the power of my Command Seal I order you to aid Berserker in his fight against Saber!" The voice shouted. Immediately all protest from Lancer were silenced. Lancer then raised his weapon at Saber with a solemn look in his eyes. "Forgive me King of Knights, this is not how I wished our battle would end." Then he lunged with his lance positioned for her heart.

Until he was blocked by Achilles sudden intervention.

Achilles rushed from his position of defending Minato, he jumped straight in front of Lancer deflecting _Gae Buidhe _with his shield and _Gae Dearg_ with his spear. Achilles pushed Lancer several feet away after the initial meeting.

"Sorry knight, if it's gonna be two on one we have to make this fair right?" Achilles said with a glint in his eyes. "Besides, that Master of yours pisses me off and, nope that's it." Achilles said with a nonchalant voice.

Achilles always enjoyed fighting. If anyone were to ask him, and Minato has, if he were to choose his favorite type of fight, it would be 100 to one with him being the one and hoping for more reinforcements. Achilles _loved_ fighting, his only regret was that he only fought in one war. Achilles also held a great respect for the other heroes of legend despite what he says otherwise, so to know that there is a war involving heroes… well one can imagine the result.

Achilles also intervened because Saber and Irisviel were the ones who were willing to show mercy. They chose empathy over apathy, and to Minato that showed the virtues he had sacrificed himself for counted even here.

Needless to say Saber and Lancer were surprised, but for once it was a happy surprise. Lancer could keep his honor and chivalry knowing the fight is not one-sided while Achilles could have fun fighting Berserker. "I thank you Achilles, for allowing this duel to still retain its honor you have my gratitude." Saber said as she stood side by side with Achilles.

"Heh, don't think too much about it Saber," Achilles answered. "I'm just glad I finally get to- OH COME ON!" Achilles yelled, as he was just about to get ready for a good fight, Berserker disappeared. Whether it was by his Master or if he had run out of energy, in any case the mad Servant had left so that led to the question.

What would happen next?

"That's it, I'm done, have fun with Jeanne everyone I'm done." Achilles announced disappearing as he did so returning to the Sea of Souls. It seems that the constant 'not' fighting had gotten to the warrior. With the danger of Gilgamesh and Berserker gone, also with Jeanne here he didn't see the need to be here anymore.

"Lancer," the voice announced in a solemn tone, which didn't seem to match his character, "we are leaving." That surprised Minato, he was sure the voice would have urged Lancer to continue the fight, but with Saber still here and Jeanne watching he probably decided to retreat and plan for tomorrow. Lancer simply nodded and nodded towards Saber and Minato with a somewhat grateful look on his face.

Knights and there honor were an interesting thing.

The silence remained until a voice spoke. "So, I am to assume that recruitments have failed for today," Rider said with a voice so sad it was almost comical. "King of Knights!" huh Minato almost forgot he was here. Saber turned to him, "I hope to do battle with you myself in this war, a contest of kings, yes!" He said with an excitement that one would not think to know due to his age. Saber smiled, "Of course King of Conquerors, I would be honored." She turned to Irisviel, "Irisviel, we should leave now." The woman was surprisingly quick to agree as they left the same way they entered the docks, Minato could hear the faint roar of a car leaving the area.

Rider then turned to Minato. "So, since we are both residing at the same residence would you like a ride." He patted his bull drawn chariot with an innocent smile on his face. "Rider!" Waver yelled in alarm, most likely afraid that his Servant had just invited a potential danger close to himself. Minato would never hurt him of course, unless he did something stupid like steal, hurt, or involve the Mackenzie's anyway in this war, Minato could protect himself, them not so much.

"No thank you." Minato said neutrally, he would rather walk home and give himself time to formulate the questions he was going to ask.

Rider nodded, "As you wish, I know you have many questions, so I swear to you on my honor as The King of Conquerors we will answer them to the best of your abilities. Right Master?" Rider told Minato while patting the still shacking boy on the back who just nodded like he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Rider laughed and said his farewells leaving only Minato and Jeanne in the docks.

Jeanne looked at him with a face full of concern. She rushed and embraced him, Minato was expecting this after all, too many of his persona he had become a treasured friend. Most of them were heroes like King Arthur, Jeanne, Achilles, Hercules, Cao Cao, and Romulus to name a few, and those were only the heroes. Many times during the Dark Hour Minato and the rest of S.E.E.S would simply sit and converse with their personas, usually after a full moon or a successful night at the Tartarus.

Surprisingly enough it was Hermes, Junpei's persona, who brought up the fact that Tartarus was a bottomless prison in the underworld so to name it after a tower made for a fine ironic twist. Though there were many nights, mostly those days before The Fall, S.E.E.S would just sit and talk with the legends that had entered his psych. Junpei enjoyed talking with Scathach dirty jokes and unfunny humor in abundance with those two. Ken enjoyed the company of Melchizedek who in turn enjoyed teaching the boy about life. Mitsuru regularly partook in the company of Kohryu the ancient dragon, she and the dragon regularly talked philosophies of the world. Akihiko would have sparring matches with Hercules. Fuuka would talk with St. Peter. Yukari enjoyed Atlanta's company. While Shinjiro and Koromaru would just sit with their own personas.

Jeanne was one who looked at Minato in reverence. Mainly because what he did emulated another figure in history, but only his ending. To Jeanne he was the most precious being outside of God himself, to willingly give up one's own soul for the lives of billions inspired her. So when Erebus reformed each year to tear down the walls he made of his soul and Elizabeth was not there, Jeanne along with Thanatos led the charge. It was love, but not in the romantic way he shared with Yukari, but more of a familial love. Like a big sister, it was sweet.

Unfortunately while the hug was nice, the armor was not so.

"This is uncomfortable," Minato said. Seeming embarrassed Jeanne detached herself from Minato getting the hint. "It is just… good to know that you are safe again," She said with a smile on her face. "When… Lancer, attacked you we were all worried, well some of us were worried, a many of us were how should I say… excited that something to end the boredom came." She had the look of an embarrassed sister who was trying to explain to the other families why her dysfunctional family were trying to kill the tire swings.

"But," she hesitated, "what are you going to do now." An intent look crossed her face. Minato knew that she as well as some others no doubt would just want him to walk away. He had paid his dues in his world and this was a chance to just leave well enough alone and continue a normal life. Honestly, that sounded like a nice choice to Minato, to get a job, a career, settle down and just enjoy life. He could just walk away and ignore everything that had happened. Pretended it was all a dream and who would blame him, hell who could judge him. He deserved to be naïve to, didn't he?

Those thoughts left as quickly as they came. Of course it would be easy, it would probably be safe as well. If he was still the same person as all those years ago he would have done this without a second thought, but he wasn't that person anymore he was _more_. A secret war that had one of its rules to kill unfortunate bystanders, summoned heroes from the past, and had a working magic system. These were all questions that Minato would have answered, he couldn't leave until he knew everything, when he knows what is going on that's when he will make his decision, no later.

What was the most important factor however was what the war was being fought over? Several times Minato had heard them call this secret war the Holy Grail War, apparently a war for the grail of Christ. It didn't make sense to Minato, the Holy Grail was a religious artifact of course, but why would it warrant a war involving heroes of the past and magic users. Unless, it wasn't the grail itself but what it would grant. Could that be it? A secret war for an unparalleled gift. Minato was grasping at straws here but the reason seemed plausible, but Minato still didn't have the full picture. That's what Waver and Rider were for.

So the first thing he had to do was walk back to the Mackenzie's. Hopefully without running into another ancient hero.

[Scene Break]

Minato really needed to stop testing fate. Fate seemed to have a sense of humor here, a dark sense of humor.

Minato was walking back to the Mackenzie's home with Jeanne in tow. Originally Minato was just going to have her return to the Sea of Souls, but the Saint of Orleans would have none of it. Through a convincing, and by that Minato meant easier to agree with than argue, reason to walk with him, he agreed. Minato made sure to make her agree that once he arrived at the house she was to return immediately, no need to burden the old couple any more than they are right now.

It was a simple walk from the docks to the Mackenzie's home, around a 20 minute walk if the traffic is light, which it usually is considering Fuyuki city is usually vacant during the night times. Normally Minato would never encounter anything strange on the way there, but that flew out the window around half an hour ago when he was dodging attacks from Diarmuid and King Arthur.

So halfway back home Minato and Jeanne were stopped by what Minato could only believe was a wizard would look like in a cosplay tournament.

He was dressed in a long flowing dark purple robe with several metal symbols in the middle. Around his head was the hood of the cloak that looked to be in the shape of a red flower. It was his face that disturbed Minato though, _insanity_ not madness which is what Minato saw, eyes opened so wide, but held such emptiness as if everything he saw was already dead. His held the sickest yet at the same time saddest smile he had ever seen, the insanity he held affected him so much that his own manic smile could do nothing more than emphasize how far this man had let go of his reason. Unlike Berserker whose soul was forced with the madness of anger this man embraced insanity like an old friend, and then proceeded to choke said friend.

The man held his arms out wide like he was about to embrace someone. Even more odd was that there were tears streaming down his face, tears of pure mad joy. Then that feeling hit Minato again, the same one when he saw Rider. He _knew_ this man, the soul was there, but the dace was still clouded. If only he had a hint or if he was lucky the man would yell his name allowing Minato to prepare himself.

Then he spoke.

"I had only one wish." He whispered, with the smile in place and the tears still rolling. "To revive Jeanne d'arc into this world once more." His voice rising arms spreading even wider. "But now, even without the Holy Grail, you have returned to me, my old friend, it is me Gilles de Rais!" His voice now yelling in his given revelation.

Minato was surprised by the sudden announcement, but his neutral raising of his eyebrows was nothing compared to Jeanne. She had audibly gasped, not only from shock but also from realization. Jeanne and Gilles, otherwise known as bluebeard, were comrades in arms and great friends. To see an old friend in a state like this even in another world must have taken a toll on her. She as well as Minato could _see_ the insanity the man radiated in spades. So this could only meant that this Gilles was the villain who murdered children, and partook in the occult.

This was another inconsistency in this world between legend and reality. Gilles de Rais, was a knight who after his enragement turned to black magic after becoming insane, but in the Sea of Souls he explained that he had _not_ done those atrocious acts, in fact the clergy man he had fought that had led to his eventual execution was the actual child murderer, but to bring to light this sort of crime would have heavily damaged the church's power, do Gilles was the scapegoat.

So that left the question, is whether the actions were true or not.

"At first I had believed that Saber was you." Gilles continued. "Though she had your original appearance, you have her _soul_, I could _feel_ you when you showed yourself." Gilles, explained… somehow being able to tell the difference between one's face and their soul, Minato needed to learn that. "And now face to face with you, I was right you truly are her, my dear Jeanne."

Though if Gilles was a hero summoned as well this could only mean that this was the Servant Caster. That was six out of seven Servants he had seen, and personally he didn't want to meet the old man of the mountain.

"My old friend… is… is that truly you," Jeanne responded to Caster's exclamations with a shocked question. "YES! Yes! You do remember me, truly even God could not truly destroy the bond we shared!" Caster responded in an equally crazy matter, but it was that last phrase that disturbed him. Gilles was a devout Christion from his knowledge, but this version of him seemed to for a lack of a better term dislike God.

Jeanne was affronted. "Why do you hold a hatred for the Lord, Gilles? Do you not remember when he protected us from the English in our holy war?" Jeanne would have continued if it were not for Caster's interruption. "Protection?'" Caster said with confusion which was quickly replaced by anger. "I remember when those of the church burned you to the stake for _heresy_!" he spat the word as if it was a curse, "I remember the prayers for your return that went unanswered! I remember the most holy of us all being burned and the all-powerful creator doing _nothing_ to stop it!" his rant was getting louder and louder, but then he began to laugh.

"I learned that God _wants_ us to kill each other, he _wants_ us to do acts of evil to gain his attention, why else would the all-powerful allow evil unless he wanted it." Caster continued with his face still warped with that insane smile. His logic, insane as it was, made sense, if there is an overseeing entity and evils run rampant in the world does that not mean that God must love evil? The issue with that logic is that God is very similar to humans, while he commits great acts of evil he also advocated acts of good will. To Minato God was always a parent who didn't interfere in his children's lives because they were old enough to run their own lives.

Then again who was he to judge the being that pre-dates creation itself? Minato was not nearly old enough, or had enough universal knowledge to call out the creator of all existence. Hell Minato didn't even know if the being truly existed. Minato could tap into the power of the creator yes, but the creator necessarily didn't mean the God of Abraham now did it.

Caster, however confirmed his belief that this version of himself was the one who had embraced insanity instead of coming to terms with reality and moving on. What made this sudden reveal even worse is that when Gilles embraced his insanity he was known as the bluebeard, the child killer and torturer. With the recent murders and abductions recently that had plagued the news, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible.

"How could you say such a thing? To believe that God would advocate the suffering of the innocent! That is unthinkable, surely you must not mean what you say." Jeanne responded to his unholy revelation with shock. "I know my death had caused despair, but-"

"It is because of _him_, isn't it" Caster's face suddenly morphed into a dangerous snarl. "It is his punishment, even after his abandonment of you, you still enslave yourself to him." Caster was moving his hands as though cradling the image of Jeanne. "Come with me Jeanne! I promise I will free you from his curse, and we can be together again!" His hands outstretched to Jeanne simply waiting for her answer.

"I… I cannot, old friend, there are things I must do now, but I promise we can meet again if only you give us time." Jeanne responded to Caster. Minato knew what she was doing, and he couldn't blame her, even in this new world Gilles was a friend and with the way the conversation would be headed she would be forced to face him, it didn't take a genius to know that attacking ones friend is never easy. Also with the promise to talk again they could discover his Master's location and hopefully put an end to his murder spree.

That is, if Caster took the bait.

Caster immediately turned to Minato with a strange look on his face, then he smiled. "Ah! You are the one who revived Jeanne are you not." He said with a smile. "Then you do not need to worry anymore, I will take Jeanne off of your hands." He stated as if was a simple action.

"It isn't that simple old friend." Jeanne corrected. "I am bound to him, if I were to go with you, I would disappear." Caster expression held shock. He then brought both of his hands to his head shaking uncontrollably muttering to himself.

"She is _bound_, but no she was supposed to be free, but she is still shackled, but not by God but this child. He is the reason we cannot be together, but if he leaves she leaves as well, he cannot die because she will die again, what do I do? What, what, what, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" Caster yelled after his rant, Jeanne had moved in front of Minato, with her had on the hilt of her rapier. "Ah…." He said then suddenly disappeared.

It appeared that Caster had come to a realization. Unfortunately Minato had no idea what said revelation meant in his current position. Minato simply looked at Jeanne who held a troubled look on her face. She was obviously shaken, the introduction of her mad comrade must have disturbed her to a great degree. Minato felt bad for her, he may not be the best individual when it came to portraying emotions, but he could understand and empathize with others.

"I'm sorry" Minato said. "He… means a lot to you, I'm sorry he is like this in… this world. Are you ok?" It wasn't as if Minato had a desperate need for Joanne, quite the opposite, if anything she was in a group of disposables in terms of power. Jeanne was human though, a paragon for what humans can achieve when they defy the impossible, in that she was invaluable. She was a reminder like all of the others of what humanity could achieve.

She deserved comfort.

"I'm… I am not well, but," She turned to face him, "More than ever we _must _know what is going on. This world has so many mysteries, I am afraid that once we step into the abyss, you might not be able to come back out. Will you be willing to go through with this, if that is the case, Minato?" She questioned in such a similar fashion it almost reminded him of an option he had long ago. His answer was simple.

Minato simply nodded his head and continued their walk to the Mackenzie's house.

It was time to get some answers.

[Scene Break]

By the time Minato had entered Waver and Rider's room Jeanne had already returned to the Sea of Souls. The Mackenzie's were already asleep so there would be no interruption on their part. When Minato walked into the room Rider was laying on the ground without his cape, apparently watching the U.S.A news channel, while Waver was simply writing notes in a book. When Minato entered the door Waver jumped and Rider smiled, sat himself up and welcomed him over to a chair they took from the kitchen. Now they were simply waiting for Minato to ask questions.

The first one was easy.

"What is the Holy Grail War?" It was a simple question, but one that if the person answering the question were competent enough could make this whole ordeal so much easier to bear through. Minato had three major questions, why are heroes summoned, what is the prize, and what are the rules. If Waver could answer those effectively, Minato could make a logical decision.

"Wait!" Waver suddenly exclaimed, Minato's eyes rose up. "What do you mean you don't know what the Holy Grail War is, aren't you a sorcerer?" There it is again, Irisviel also called him a sorcerer, but Minato merely thought it was the official title for magic users, now it seemed to be a specific title rather than a name for a majority. Now Minato had a new question, what exactly counted as a sorcerer?

"Why are you calling me a sorcerer?" Minato simply asked.

"Because you can use the Third Magic… right?" Now Waver was unsure, like he made a major mistake and didn't have any idea how to fix it. "I- I mean how else could you have summoned the Heroic Spirits of Achilles, and Joan of Arc. That is only possible through the Third Magic." Unfortunately as Waver explained he only confused Minato even more.

The easiest solution would be to just go along with Waver's assumptions for now. This world already seemed to have a somewhat complex magical society, so introducing personas would force Minato to explain as well.

Honestly it was too late to be here for several hours. He would just explain himself tomorrow.

"You two are the ones that have to answer questions right now, not me." Minato stated, thinking this was the best way to get his answers the fastest ways possible.

"But-," Waver began but was interrupted by Rider, "He has a point boy, allow me to explain Master of Achilles!" The locomotive of a man exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes. "The Holy Grail War, is a war where seven Masters chosen by the Holy Grail summon seven Servants, all who were heroes from the past, to do battle. The Grail using the Third Magic that you use, is able to summon said seven servants. Servants can be at random but holding an artifact will allow a Master to better choose a Servant they want, like what this boy did with me." Rider referenced to Waver with his right hand.

"Each Servant is separated into a different class as I am sure you are well aware of as of right now." Minato nodded. "Great! So the way the war works is that in short the last Servant standing wins, and the Servant and Master who win the war obtain the Holy Grail. Then the Holy Grail will grant the winners one omniscient wish, anything we so desire, but only if we win." Rider was going to continue if Minato had not stopped him.

Minato held up his hand to get the excited King to stop.

A wish, an omniscient wish, a _wish_ for anything. Now Minato realized why everyone was so surprised by his involvement. He had just become a Wild Card in a war that had already placed all bets on the table. Even more so, he could use a similar magic to what was used to summon the Servants in the first place. The only difference being while they could only summon one, he could summon _every one_. This was a chance to go _home_, an omniscient wish granting device, this was a miracle. All he would have to do is kill every Servant in the war and reap the benefits.

Minato was getting ahead of himself, and this series of thoughts were disturbing him, he really was that desperate to go back home wasn't he. Minato had to reign in those emotions, those weren't him, and it wasn't who he was. He still had no idea if he could even qualify, the seven Servants have already been summoned, so there is no guarantee that Minato could join the war even if he wanted to.

But right now Minato needed more information.

"I see." Minato nodded. "So, why was I attacked when I happened to come across Saber and Lancer's duel?" Minato already had a good guess when he asked the question. Unfortunately Minato also had a hunch of what would happen if groups of people saw what had happened. He really hoped he was wrong.

"Ah, yes, you see boy, the war must remain secret from those not part of the mage society." Rider explained. "If a non-mage happens upon the Holy Grail War they are to be killed on the spot."

So, Minato was right, but if this was a mage society would they not be able to simply alter memories or experiences so that people could not remember or realize what they were looking at. Unless that avenue of magic was loss to them, but that seemed unlikely considering that they apparently have a device that can revive the souls of the dead to participate in a war for a wish granting device. So that only left two possible choices. Either they were incapable, or they were just lazy.

Minato's money would bet on the lazy aspect.

"But," Minato started, "What if more than one person found out, large enough for a group of people to know and spread the news, what happens then" Minato was really hoping his hunch was wrong.

It was Waver who answered

"If the city finds out about the Holy Grail War," He started with a melancholic voice and shadows cast under his eyes, "Then the entire city would be destroyed, inhabitants and all." Minato could already tell that Waver disagreed with the situation, but unlike Minato, Waver had begrudgingly accepted it. It was most likely because he was part of the mage society, it was easier to accept tragedies and horrors when one was on the side committing said horrors. He didn't agree, or probably want it, but he accepted it nonetheless.

"That seems…. Excessive" Minato began. "To sterilize an entire city, is that really necessary?" Waver sighed at the question, "Unfortunately yes, this is a rule that has been established since the First Grail War, and if so many people learned of the existence of the Mage Circle, the world would be turned on its heels, they can't allow that." Waver tried to justify the actions of the Mage Circle, and it wasn't a bad justification, he truly believed that if the world found out about the existence of magic, well World War III might be closer than one might think.

"That is… an unfortunate truth, isn't it?" Minato said, there was no reason to debate the morality of such a decision with one who could not influence it. "Wait." Minato said with a confused look on his otherwise neutral face. "You said the First Grail War, if that is so which Grail War is this?" Minato never considered that this would be a later War, he had just assumed it was the first.

"Oh… this is the Fourth Grail War." Waver said as a matter of fact.

This was the fourth? That meant that there had already been three previous Grail Wars since he had arrived in this world. That meant that three complete wishes had already been granted. Hell the no wonder this world had such an underlying feel of trepidation to Minato, it had already been changed. Most likely three times by now.

"Ok." Minato said deciding that all of his answers were met. "Those were all of the questions I needed answered, I am going to bed," Minato nodded to Waver, then to rider, "Wait!" Waver shouted. "I still have a lot of questions, what are you doing in Fuyuki city, what do you plan to do now, what was that gun you used, how-."

Waver was then slapped up the head by Rider. "Augh! Rideeeer, what was that for?" Rider simply shook his head. "We have answered all of his questions boy, we have to leave it in good faith that he will answer ours, _tomorrow_, right young one?" The redwood of a man referenced to Minato.

Minato just nodded his head and returned to his room, the Servant wishing him a good night's rest, and his Master just groaning saying "why me?"

So Minato Simply went to bed and allowed sleep to take him. It was going to be quite the ordeal, the next few days, he only hoped he wouldn't accidently cause the destruction of an entire city. With a Mad Servant, an insane Caster, and Gilgamesh involved in a war, things were bound to get messy.

The best thing to do know is to go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would lead to better results.

After all the future is a blank canvas and he had experience with blank canvases.

[Scene Break]

Inside the very center of Minato soul resided another. This soul was different, for instead of residing in the Sea of Souls like other Persona this one remained with Minato. Always a watchful guard for the dangers that would steal him away from his life. Thanatos resided inside the very core of Minato's soul, he was so far entrenched that one would not be mistaken if they assumed he had melded with the boy.

Thanatos was different from every persona, even those that personified Minato the greatest. Orpheus who represented his beginnings and his blank state, Telos who represented his completion and was the symbol of the bonds he had made with others, who he had become at the end of his journey, and Messiah his final self. Messiah was different as he represented Minato's resolution, his _choice_, to make the exchange, him for the rest of the world. Messiah at the heart represented Minato's love for humanity, the love to see them survive and do great things. Messiah was his symbol of giving him that chance. That made him so much more precious.

Thanatos was _not _Messiah.

Thanatos had never cared for any creature before. Even Nyx, his creator/mother, held little love from him. Thanatos was _death_ itself, all life despised him. Heroes, though brave and admirable all fell to him in the end. Monsters and dragons, as great and powerful as they were succumbed to him eventually. Gods… well, they were not as immortal as they believed themselves to be. Through this however one fact remained constant, every being feared death and Thanatos being it's personification was the physical form of that fear. No creature would befriend death and he would befriend none that was the way of the universe.

Then _he _appeared.

His earliest memory was of his weakened state facing against Aigis, with only one thirteenth of his power she was able to overpower him if only for a small amount. Then she rested her eyes on the boy, who in the result of their skirmish had lost his parents. She chose to sacrifice the boy, using his body as a container for the last remaining vestige of his power. For six years he slumbered.

When he awakened he did not remember his name, purpose, or even what he was. All he knew was that this blue haired boy and he were connected to the large tower that appeared every night. Confusion was perhaps the best way to describe himself during that time. When Minato asked for his name he came up with the name Pharos. As Pharos he was in a state of constant confusion, he would relay cryptic messages and never give any answers to the questions given to him in turn. Yet the loneliness was what crushed him during this period. As Pharos he took the form of a child, and children were prone to loneliness. So he asked the improbable, he asked Minato if he could be his friend. It was an impossible wish, who would befriend a mysterious child that appeared only at a secret hour in night while giving out messages that made no sense.

He said _yes_.

When he was pharos it was this moment, that one moment that he treasured the most. Suddenly things didn't seem so confusing, everything was not so depressing, and the loneliness did not crush so hardly anymore. He had not known it at the time but he had become one of his links at the time. He became a _part_ of his journey. Minato never asked anymore questions about who or what he was, he simply asked what he was like, what he wanted to do, and what he wanted to talk about. Even now looking back on those night brought some semblance of a smile to the ghostly face of Thanatos.

Then one day he wasn't Pharos anymore, he was Ryoji. When he was Ryoji, life seemed so much brighter. Why spend every day alive without enjoying it, girls were now extremely pretty and dare he say enticing as Ryoji. Spending time with so many people at once was always a delight, them going on their lives and intertwining with them was enjoyment in itself. Life was _fun_.

Then they met again.

Ryoji felt _something_ when he saw Minato, but he didn't know what at the time. Surprisingly enough it was through his best friend Junpei Iorie that introduced them. Two days later he was a part of his group of friends. They went on club activities, worked on projects, and even had an eventful night in the school field trip.

Minato pulled a particularly clever trick as the girls came into the bath during the boy's time, he just sat down and emulated sleeping. Due to his natural stoic nature he was able to pull it off and got away Scott free while the rest of them were subjected to an _execution_.

Ryoji was afraid of the execution, Thanatos was not obviously.

But all good things must come to an end. Ryoji began to remember who and what he was, and one day when Aigis came to finish the job she began so many years ago it all came to head. Ryoji had to tell them his identity and his purpose. He was Thanatos and he was the one that would herald The Fall of the world.

But… he couldn't just let them despair. When he told them he saw the seeds of hopelessness bloom inside of them. An enemy they couldn't fight, not only that but an enemy they had inadvertently summoned. So he gave them a way out, all they had to do was kill him and they would forget everything, the Dark Hour, Nyx, and all of the tragedies that would befall them. Nyx would even be delayed for several more months, they could live in blissful ignorance and when the end would come it would be painless, instant. It was the least he could do for those he called friends.

He gave them a month to make their decision and when he returned he was shocked. The despair he saw was replaced by hope, weakness with strength, and fear smothered by courage and bravery. It was insane Ryoji thought, they could not win against Nyx, she was the absolute death, and no one can defeat death. So he tried to persuade them to no avail, in the end he turned to Minato. He was the only one who could actually kill him after all, in the end it was his decision on Ryoji's fate.

He refused to kill him. Ryoji begged him to, constantly telling him that it was hopeless but he would not relent. Ryoji in the end asked him why and Minato smiled. "_I won't kill my friends, even if they're death incarnate, you're just as important to me as they are." _Ryoji could not believe what he had heard and in that moment he had become Thanatos once more.

He was complete and after all of the eons he had known life, this was the first time he had found a life worth protecting. When he stood at the face of The Fall he would be there with him. That's what friends do right, they stand side by side in the face of the world.

It was then that Thanatos realized what he had gone through. When he was Pharos, he was the confusion of death, the uncertainty and loneliness that one realizes when the concept appears, he was a child that knew but at the same time did not know. When he became Ryoji he represented acceptance, so he enjoyed life and lived it to its fullest in what he believed in, there was that solemnness of course but life was meant to be _lived _in not wallowed in. Then as Thanatos he was the action in itself, he was _death _the end the very essence of the action. As this Thanatos was complete.

Thanatos stood with him when he faced Nyx in her true form at the edge of the Universe. Thanatos stood at the forefront of every persona Minato had ever gained and when Erebus humanities evil all in one form attempted to break the seal he placed upon Nyx he stopped it. When Elizabeth asked for his aid in finding a way to free him he joined her. So when he was freed and came to this new world Thanatos was there, where he resided in his soul ensuring that he would never pass into the great end until _he _decided and no one else.

Thanatos had watched the entire proceedings, from Lancer's attacks to the confirmation of what the war could do. Honestly Thanatos had no interest in this war of theirs, let them battle over their petty disputes it made no difference to him as long as Minato was safe. It wasn't until the very end of the night, when Waver and Alexander were explaining the Grail War, did Thanatos truly take interest.

It was when the Holy Grail was mentioned and what it _could _do. An omniscient wish, anything one wanted. All one had to do was win a battle between legendary heroes.

Thanatos didn't believe it for a second. For something such as that to exist there had to be a catch, there was _always_ a catch. Even if someone obtained an ultimate power that did not automatically mean they could call it out at their leisure. Minato proved that when he used the Universe arcana.

Also, just happening to find a wish granting device while stuck in another world was just too coincidental. In the end however Thanatos found he still cared little for such an item, but… if Minato truly wanted the Grail then he would give it to him.

They may have heroes and fancy new weapons, but he was Thanatos, the _god of death_.

There were very, very, few who could face him and even fewer who could fight him.

[Chapter End]

* * *

><p>*<strong>Omake*<strong>

*An odd woman*

Minato was having an ok day so far. Going to make grocery runs were actually quite relaxing. He could enjoy the scenery, take new routes, and interact with the local people, who by luck had no problem with blue hair seeming to be the norm with over a good quarter of the population having reddish hair. Today was if anything a very nice day. There would be little that could ruin a nice day like this.

Like say a woman who, since he had left the house, had followed him everywhere he went just _staring_ at him.

She wasn't ugly to look at. In fact she was quite beautiful her hair was golden with eyes of pure silver. She also had 'ahem' a round figure, which one would expect to enhance her figure. If Minato were to place her age, she would be in her early twenties at the worst. Her face held an almost ethereal beauty, and held a constant smile on her face. The smile itself was weird, it was a smile that Fuuka had regularly used, like a mother or sister who was glad that her family was safe and happy. She was dressed in a silver gown, it looked almost medieval in a way, but its color and shine only seemed to enhance her beauty.

Even odder, not a single person looked at her. Minato was not exaggerating either, since he had seen the woman not a single individual had even given her a glance, let alone the time of day. It was an impossibility for someone who looked like this to simply go unnoticed.

The question still remained. _Why_ was _she_ following _him_?

Minato's first reaction was to simply ignore her, but considering she knew where he lived it wasn't the best option. In fact it would just be better to just swallow the hesitation and see what her reason for following him was. So he walked over to where she was sitting in the Park.

She saw him approaching and her smile grew even wider, she patted a spot next to herself for him to sit at, he accepted. She was following him to it only seemed natural for her to initiate the conversation. There must have been a reason for following him for the last two and a half hours all over the city. She reached for his shoulder and placed her hand upon it. The reaction was immediate.

This woman was not _human_

She was close, very close, and she definitely felt human, but that essence was most definitely _not_ human. She seemed surprised by his reaction as he moved away from her, but simply shook her head, with the smile still etched upon her face she stared directly into his eyes.

There was no hostility I those eyes, that much he could tell. There was something else however, something he wasn't sure he understood. It felt similar to love, but it was different almost like a reverence instead of infatuation.

This didn't make any sense. Minato had a great memory, he had never made anything less than a 94 on a test, and he was absolutely sure he had never seen this woman in the past. Yet she obviously knew him, how he had no idea, but the only way to find out was to ask.

Instead she finally spoke

"I…. am sorry if I startled you, I simply wished to meet you, face to face so to speak." Her voice was smooth and pleasant to listen too, but held an odd coldness to them, a coldness he couldn't place his finger on, but that wasn't important right now.

"Why?" Minato asked, straight to the point like always.

"Because I know what you did" She smiled. "And I wanted to be the first to say thank you. You saved them, all of them, I believed that you deserved thanks that is all." Her answer though cryptic in a sense still held all of the fact Minato needed to piece together what she meant. What she was implying was impossible, this wasn't his world so how could she poss-.

He was going to say something but the woman abruptly sat up from the bench. "I am going to go now Minato," She knew his _name_ "please continue to have a nice day, you deserve it." She gave him an even warmer smile and began to walk away. Minato had to catch her.

"Wait. Miss," Minato started, "I never got your name." This was true, also Minato knew her type. They would never reveal all they knew until you knew it as well, luckily he dealt with that type on a regular basis at some point, and they tended to dress oddly as well.

She turned and gave him one last warm smile. "My name, is Alaya." Just as she said her name she vanished. Where she was standing all that was left was a little violet box with no markings and only a white ribbon on the top. Minato reached for the box and opened it. What he saw inside made his eyes widen in shock.

Inside the violet box was a pair of red headphones.

Today really was a good day.

***Omake End***

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes.<strong>

**Ok the omake thing a LOT of people asked for one. This is how they're going to work. You guys are going to come up with the ideas not me, this is the only one I come up with. You guys give suggestions and I write em simple right. Awesome looking forward to your ideas.**

**Ok to elaborate again, because some people still don't see the difference. The **_**legend**_** of a soul is not the same as the **_**real**_** soul itself. Case number one is the Noble phantasms, now I've read the epic of Gilgamesh and I don't remember him having the power to shoot swords or use a sword to separate heaven and earth, I also don't remember in Arthurian legend Excalibur being able to create city destructive explosion or nuke on a stick as I like to call it. Personas are the legend of the soul, the memories and personalities are still there just more so influenced by their legends not their true beings. **

**Ok rant time. The second biggest reason I am writing Minato like this is because people have made the dumbest ideas when imputing him into stories. Minato is so underpowered that Shinji Matou could kick his ass blindfolded. One example I read had Minato fighting Lancer with Thanatos, and Thanatos was **_**losing**_** the god of death was **_**losing**_** to a hero, I believe it was the same fic that I saw Minato and Lancer teaming up to fight Lancer and while Minato was using Odin and Lancer using Gae Bolge they only managed to kill him **_**once.**_** Guys Minato's bonds transcend death, why would he **_**not **_**be at full power. It seems like more of an insult to deliberately under power him just for the sake of balance. Especially when every character in the series is so overpowered that it's like and all you can eat power up buffet.**

**Ok power level time. I stand by my statement that if Minato, Aoka, and Zeltrech all got in a fight all life on the planet would be gonzo, but Minato would be the last one standing. Those two are strong but Minato has gods and if it's the final stretch the Universe that can no sell **_**death**_** so…. Yeah. Also the most powerful being in the Nasuverse that is a physical being in itself if the TYPE-MERCURY. Let me explain this dude as easy as I can for FF7 fans it is equivalent to the Red Ruby boss (the one in the desert) To everyone else it's like of someone took Ornstein, Smough, and the Bed of Chaos and you have to fight them with no estus flask and are level one. It basically symbolizes the hopeless despair and nothing short of another Ultimate one or at least two sorcerers working together is going to take it down. **

**A Sorcerer will make an appearance later into the story. **

**Any pointers for writing fighting scenes would be greatly appreciated.**

**Tvtropes page would be awesome **

**Lastly thanks for liking my story guys, I gotta few hundred in my head and was really scared when I posted this. You guys have given me the drive to continue it and I can't thank you enough. Keep being awesome**

**Oh Quote of the chapter (kind of like word of the day, I'm doing this now) "**_**sometimes the hardest thing, is to do what is right**_

**Peace and be legendary**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Pre-Story Notes.***

**Ok the first thing I want to address is my idiotic attack on Windraider's **_**wheel of fate**_** story. First I forgot that he gave a good and inventive reason for Minato being so underpowered (re-reading it it's actually a **_**lot**_** better than I remembered it, you guys should give it a read). That was wrong on my part and I have already sent an e-mail apology to him regarding this issue. NasuFan and several others were the first ones to bring this issue up and I wanted to thank them for that. **

**When I started to write this story I wanted 3 things to never happen, no unnecessary bashing, making a stale and boring story, and quitting because of bad review. I already broke my first rule and I feel like a major ass for doing so. If anyone wants to leave this story and call me out on this you have every right to do so, this was immature and unacceptable for myself, who has just started writing, to do so. **

**So now I'm going to start the story.**

***End Note***

* * *

><p>He dreamt of her that night.<p>

It was a specific memory, an important one. They were on a beach, at night, the moon was shining across the waves that crashed. There were only two individuals on that beach, one male, and one female. The male was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and shorts. The girl was dressed in a pink top and white summer pants.

He had just chased after her when she had left their group. The revelation of her father had most likely destroyed all of her ideals of her father. Not knowing how to accept or deal with his sudden realization she ran. She ran to run away from the hurt, from the lies, the tears streaming down her face, and the secrets that would always follow her no matter where she went to escape.

He followed because he was the only one that could, no that _should_. The others, they could feel empathy for her plight yes, but to understand her only _he_ could do that. Their leader was going to suggest that he follow her, he was out of the door by the time she finished.

When he finally caught up to her she was standing by the waves on the beach alone. He slowly walked up to her, he knew that she knew he was there, but she didn't turn around. She was controlling herself, forcing herself not to cry when it would have been so easy to do so. She turned towards him her eyes gaining water looking as if she was about to speak. He did not know what to do, so he did what he does best.

Minato listened.

"I believed him for so long…" she started. "This is too much." Her voice tried to give a feeling of minor discomfort, but Minato knew better.

"Remember what I told you at the hospital…?" she suddenly started. "How my dad died when I was little…?" ah that. "You understand now right…?" he always did understand. "He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors…" Minato imagined there were due to the reports of explosions and multiple deaths.

"Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom. We even had to move a few times." That made sense too Minato thought, the sins of the father or of any family are usually passed over to the accused family if he has died, it makes the burden easier to blame those not involved then to accept that the villain can't come to justice.

"That must have been tough." Minato said. Minato would be the first to admit that he was not used to comforting others, but for her, he would try.

"…Yeah." She said her eyes drifting sadly back to the ocean.

"But all this time," anger began to rise in her voice, "I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed that he'd never do anything wrong." Her voice was so _sad_, he didn't like her when she was like this.

"I received a letter back in the spring." She began again. "It was from him, written ten years ago." A ghost of a smile that announced self-loathing appeared on her face, "It cracked me up cuz, even though it said 'To my family', it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more." She admitted.

She gripped the evoker in her hand. "When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought that if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my persona" She told him.

So that was the true reason to why she was really here. This explained all of the questions she asked of Mitsuru, and why she disliked her so much. He knew it wasn't simply jealousy, it was personal.

She closed her eyes, "But it turns out… all of that was for nothing…" her voice was cracking, her trip down memory lane was catching up to her.

So he tried again, "That's not true." He told her. And it wasn't, if she wouldn't have joined the Kirijo group she would have never of joined S.E.E.S. She wouldn't be here right now. She never would have introduced him to Junpei. Most importantly, he never would have met _her_.

"Haha," she tried to laugh, "You're just trying to make me feel better." Wasn't that the point? She sighed, "Why does reality have to be so harsh." Now she sounded like she was talking to the sky above looking for an answer, only to be answered with silence. "I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get…" her voice raised again.

Her eyes opened again, ghosts of tears inside of them, "…Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai." A possibility, Minato thought, but more of an excuse than a reason. "I mean, why my father and not hers…?" Now she was bargaining, the sacrifice of another's family for her own. He couldn't blame her, but that was beneath her. She made that self-loathing smile again, "Haha… I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

No she wasn't. "No you're not." He told her. She was a wonderful person, she had flaws yes but who didn't. Minato didn't see a horrible person, he saw a sad person wishing for a better life, a happier one. There is _nothing _horrible in that.

She turned to him frowning, "Hmph." She sounded when she looked at him. "Well you're just Mr. Perfect."

Why was she angry at him? She was hurting though, if she wanted to vent on him, well so be it.

"Nothing ever fazes you." She criticized. She was right in that regard, very little fazed him, even the revelation of her father. Minato learned a long time ago it was easier to accept things as they were than question them.

She began to yell. "And now, you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to _feel_!?" He was going to say something but she glared at him and continued to speak.

"You think you know me!? You don't know anything!" The anger that had consumed her was gone as fast as it had come. When she had finished the look of shame reappeared on her face and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "My heads a mess. I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do anymore… I'm totally lost." Everything she knew had come crashing down, now, now she just didn't know what to do anymore.

Minato _hated_ seeing this.

"Tell me…" she began her voice cracking even more. "What should I do…?" She was looking at him, all of that hurt and sadness grasping for an answer, any answer.

He told her the truth. "Don't lose hope." It was simple, cliché even, but it was enough.

She turned to him surprised. "You mean, keep believing…?" He nodded, a small smile appeared on his face. "Ya know," she began, "you really are one-of-a-kind."

She looked back to the ground as though ashamed of herself even more. "…I'm sorry for acting like this." She apologized and continued. "You've lost your parents, too. But I'm all right now, I'm used to dealing with stressful situations." Her strong smile was back. "Thanks for listening, he smiled back at her.

She moved towards him. "Let me guess." She said with a teasing smile. "Mitsuru-senpai asked you to bring me back huh?" She wasn't wrong, but not completely right either.

Minato shook his head. "She did, but I came because I wanted to." She blushed a hard pink at that admittance, was it something he said?

"Oooh," she smiled, "you're such a gentleman…" she began to laugh. "…Thanks"

Minato remembered from books and TV shows that after an emotional scene such as this people were supposed to hug. Minato walked a little closer to her and wrapped his arms awkwardly around her shoulders, trying to emulate the hug he witnessed on TV. She was blushing heavily, her arms were reaching behind his back, in an attempt to obtain more comfort. It was… nice to be this close to her. Minato wouldn't have minded if he would be able to stay like this a little longer.

Too bad Junpei interrupted.

Minato separated from her when he heard his voice and footsteps nearing them. Others would get angry at the interruption of the tender moment, but Junpei did not know what was happening so he could not be faulted for it. He was wearing a black tank top and jeans with his signature baseball cap on his head. Naturally he was out of breath.

"What's… *gasp* taking you so long… Everybody's… waiting." Junpei stammered, even for someone as fit as he is a run over here should not have tired him so much, then again he has been running around all day trying to pick up girls… and failing.

"It's… almost," he continued. "The Dark Hour, so you should get back." Was it really that late Minato thought? If it was they should head back, he didn't have his evoker and was not ready to fight and rouge shadows tonight.

"Huh, oh yeah that's right." Yukari said as a matter of fact.

Junpei looked confused. "Uhh, did I miss something here?" he looked back and forth between them as though trying to solve a puzzle. Yukari looked away from Minato.

"I almost forgot." She said. "The Dark Hour happens no matter where you are huh." Yukari said most likely trying to feign ignorance of the situation.

Junpei smirked, "well, duh."

Yukari turned back to the sea. "You know, I've been thinking lately…" she started. "Once you awaken to the power of persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour. It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see." Powerful words, words that Minato knew he would take to heart.

She turned and smiled at Minato and Junpei. "So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys, huh?"

Junpei smiled. "Yep, now let's get back." He turned around and started to walk towards the hotel.

Minato nodded and began to walk back with Yukari in front of him. This moment was the start of something Minato would cherish for the rest of his life. After that night they became progressively closer. Yukari invited him into her life, her problems, and her very soul. Minato began to realize that he had grown to not only cherish her as a friend, but to love her as well. Days after Ryoji's announcement for the end of the world he told her his feelings. Imagine Minato's happiness when she said she loved him to, he made a bigger smile than usual.

That last month was the greatest and worst month of his life in Minato's opinion. He was able to spend time with the people he had come to call family, and it was taken away from him. He only regretted that he could not spend more time with them.

Minato woke up. The realization had returned to him as it had every morning in this new world. He could not see them and they could not see him, most likely ever again.

Minato missed his friends. He missed _her_.

[Scene Break]

Kiritsugu Emiya was not having a good day.

Before yesterday everything was going according to plan. Irisviel and Saber had arrived in Fuyuki city ahead of himself to give her the appearance of Saber's master. He had gathered information on all of the Master's participating in the Grail War, and thanks to last night he had gained information on five of the seven Servants that were summoned. Kiritsugu was also lucky enough to see the battle potential of all of the Servants summoned deeming Berserker and Archer the most dangerous of challenges so far, luckily their Masters were not heroes of legend. These were all good results, except for the one factor that had appeared last night.

The boy named Minato, the apparent Sorcerer.

According to Saber and Irisviel that was the boy's name. Even more unfortunate was that Irisviel claimed that he wasn't a Sorcerer. But that didn't make any sense, the boy could summon Heroic Spirits without the need of the Holy Grail System as evidence by his lack of Command Seals. It was certainly no illusion, as the Heroic Spirit Achilles had deflected attacks from Saber, Archer, Lancer, and Berserker. Nevertheless from what Irisviel had relayed to him was that he was just as confused as to what was happening around him, as they were to why he was there.

This brought up and even more disturbing question. How? How had this boy, who seemed to be no older than 18 years old, obtained such a power and how had he, up until this point, never come into contact with the Mage's Association. It was one thing to be able to use magecraft and not be aware of the Magic Association, but to be able to use _Magic_, it was impossible.

Kiritsugu's first action while returning to the Eizenburn Manor was to gain research on the boy all else could wait. If one wanted to gather information on Sorcerer's and Magic you only had three options. The first was a user of Magic, the only one known to Kiritsugu was Kischur Zaltrech Schweinorg the user of the 2nd Magic or better known as _kaleidoscope_, which allows him to gain power from and pass through parallel worlds, unfortunately Kiritsugu had no way of contacting the man and from his knowledge of how the ancient acts he was not sure that would be the best idea. The second option was to go to the Mage Association, unfortunately Kiritsugu knew that another Master, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi also had connections in the Mage's Association, so it was better to not take the chance. The third choice would be to go to the family who studies the Magic, and since it resembles the Third Magic almost to a 'T' Kiritsugu had contacted the Eizenburn family to see if he could gather any info on the boy.

Unfortunately they were in the dark as much, if not more than, Kiritsugu himself. With the family head Jubstacheit Von Eizenburn, being too stubborn to install a phone line or generator into their home he had no way to contact them unless by hand written messages. Kiritsugu did not know how long it would take for the Holy Grail War to finish, but it would take at least 5-6 days to send and return a letter regarding the matter. So he wrote down what had happened, who he had saw, and what they would recommend.

The Eizenburn Family is the only family who knowledge exceeds the Mage's Association on the Third Magic. Kiritsugu _needed_ this information. It was one thing for another Mage to be involved in the Grail War, those can be dealt with.

Not a fucking Sorcerer.

Kiritsugu for the first time in a _long_ time was afraid. Not worried, not anxious, _afraid_. Sorcerer's were beings who defied basically everything, Apostles who can slay 100 men easily lie dead in moments, those who have died can be put into a stasis form to prolong their life. Sorcerer's were not only revered for their achievement of obtaining the greatest form of Magic, but also feared because none save for an Ultimate One or the greatest of Spirit's can kill or even hurt them. Even then with the knowledge that he was a Sorcerer wasn't enough, it was the Magic he used.

He wielded the _Third Magic_, the same magic the Holy Grail uses.

Since he wielded _that_ specific Magic, this entire war became much, much more complicated.

From what Irisviel told him, the boy had no idea on what was happening and merely acted in self-defense. But the fact that he is a Sorcerer makes no sense. Sorcerers were the paragon of mages, they were the ones who achieved the greatest magical power. The very fact that a Sorcerer did _not _know about the Holy Grail War _and_ uses the same magic as it is unbelievable.

There were so many possibilities. Maybe he inherited the power from another member of his family who had remained hidden from the rest of the world, he could actually be centuries old like Zaltrech who just decided to get involved. There was no way to know unless he went to the boy and asked him.

Even with his origins still a mystery the major problem still remained. If he decided to get himself involved in this war then all chances of victory for securing the grail have become _null_. You do _not_ fight Sorcerers no matter what. Even with King Arthur and the fabled Excalibur he has close to zero chances at winning. With the other Magic's you would only face one individual, sure The First could make anything out of nothing, The Second could have the opponent hop in and out of the fight in seconds, and the fifth similar to Kiritsugu's own Mystic Code could manipulate time. The Third however gave the problem that you were not just fighting one Sorcerer, you were fighting the Sorcerer and anyone who he could revive.

Kiritsugu witnessed it firsthand, he summoned the Heroic Spirits of Achilles and Joan of Arc, without so much as a look of strain on his face. To be able to summon multiple Heroic Spirits in itself is problematic, if the magical power used to sustain them is divided thus making them weaker instead of all of the magical power is directed to one of them. Instead Achilles lost _none_ of his initial strength from what Kiritsugu saw, in fact from what he saw summoning another Heroic Spirit was considered the _safe_ move. This brings up another terrifying question.

How _many can he summon_?

Kiritsugu realized he had stopped breathing for over a minute. He began to gasp, the very thought of this Sorcerer involving himself in this war was _frightening _him. He had killed hundreds of Mages, a Sorcerer was just another Mage just monumentally more powerful. The Kiritsugu remembered something, his ace in the hole against all Mages. The one object of is that he could only use so much, but has never failed.

The Origin Bullet.

Sorcerers like all Mages had to use magic circuits to use their Magecraft, or in his case Magic, so the Origin Bullet would work on him as well. The thought of his weaponized ribs calmed himself and brought back his stoic demeanor from the panicked face he had been carrying. The Origin Bullet… with only a limited number of bullets left he had to use them sparingly. If Kiritsugu could get one good shot at the boy it would be settled in an instant.

There was also the issue of what exactly that gun was. At first Kiritsugu believed it to be a Conceptual Weapon, but the weapon was pulled from his pocket not summoned through a conduit of another sorts. It wasn't a Noble Phantasm obviously. That only left one choice, it was his Mystic Code, but a Mystic Code that utilizes a firearm was rare, in fact Kiritsugu was confident that he was one of the only users of such a magecraft. The way it was employed was also extremely odd, it was directed at the user not the enemy. Why would a Mage let alone a Sorcerer take that chance with such a modern weapon? Then again what if the gun was a limiter and using it unleashes the Third Magic, could it be the source of his abilities?

Then again all of this is on the assumption that he is an enemy.

Remembering what Kiritsugu had seen at the docks, he acted in only a defensive manner, in retrospect the only one that acted openly hostile from those he had summoned was Achilles, and that was only because he wanted to fight the other Heroic Spirits. It wasn't unlike Kiritsugu to establish contingency plans for possible dangers and outcomes. It did disturb him though, he immediately marked him as an enemy and thought of ways to kill and confront him. Kiritsugu did not even know if the boy was going to continue to be a part of the Holy Grail War or just leave everything be, it was unlikely but not impossible.

It was too early to tell what he was going to do, so the next course of action is the most logical.

Do _nothing_.

Do not confront him unless _absolutely_ necessary.

He just represented an unnecessary danger that could be left alone. He wasn't part of the war and so unless, or until, he got himself involved there was no reason to constantly worry about him. Due to his power, especially in the Holy Grail War, he was easily the most dangerous individual, but this didn't mean that he would be coming for every one of the Masters of the War. In fact the more that he thought about it the more it seemed as though the boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Maybe, it wasn't that _he _involved himself in the war, but that _they_ involved _him_ in the Grail War.

The irony was not lost on Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu having made his decision then proceeded to inform Saber and Irisviel. Their faces showed their disagreement.

"Kiritsugu…" Irisviel began. "He knows the Third Magic, or at least a variation or an uncompleted version of it, shouldn't we at least see if we can ask for his aid?"

Kiritsugu almost forgot how insightful his wife could be sometimes. She just suggested we enlist the aid of a Sorcerer, who Saber and Irisviel had offered aid. To them they were the merciful group in this war. Enlisting his aid would not be a bad idea, on the contrary it would be the closest thing to a miracle Kiritsugu had ever thought would happen in the Holy Grail War. Especially with what Archer and Berserker were capable of.

Kiritsugu was used to keeping to his own and only keeping allies that were under his direct supervision. With a Wild card such as this in play now, maybe it was time to take some chances.

Saber also had her own opinion on the matter. "I agree with Irisviel." She began, she seemed almost encouraged by the idea. "He has shown the ability to hold himself in a fight between other Servants, that in itself is commendable, but with his ability in being able to summon other Heroic Spirits. He would be an invaluable ally if he joined us."

Saber held her kingly pride in her praise of the boy's ability. Kiritsugu knew that Saber respected strength and he had shown that in spades when he was confronted by Lancer. Although there was an odd _tinge_ to her voice, if it could be called that. Almost as if Saber _really _wanted the boy to become their ally. Even Irisviel seemed to notice.

"Umm… Saber? You seem to be, uh, very accepting to the idea of him joining us." Irisviel decided be blunt on the subject.

Saber looked uncomfortable. "I do?" She shook her head. "I… have not been entirely honest with you my Masters." Saber said as she clutched her hand to her chest. "I, no my _soul_ feels a connection to him, I do not fully understand it myself. When we had confronted him on the Docks the feeling was there but I was able to ignore it because of the situation, but now. Now I am trying to understand what exactly I _felt_ when I looked at him. It was, it was." Saber turned her head trying to look for the right words. "It was like I was looking at an old friend, but I promise I have never seen him in my life." Saber was confused, and that was the worst thing Kiritsugu needed right now.

"It was most likely the fact that he could utilize the Third Magic." Kiritsugu responded. "That Magic is of the same nature that summoned you, and the fact that he can utilize it might give you a feeling of familiarity." It was the best reason, and excuse Kiritsugu could give.

Saber nodded. "Of course, that makes sense." Saber quickly replied, though it was obvious she was not completely convinced. "So, is it agreed, will we seek the aid of the Sorcerer."

Irisviel nodded. "Yes I believe that is the best plan, right Kiritsugu." She looked at him for reassurance.

Kiritsugu thought about the proposal. Right now it would be beneficial to gain the boy's aid, but to devote all attention to him would be unhelpful.

"We will make the offer to him if we see him again." Kiritsugu stated. "But, only if we run into him, our first priorities are to the other Master's and Servants."

Irisviel looked disappointed. Being part of the Eizenburn family whose obsession over the Third Magic was legendary. She was especially obvious in her excitement over meeting him. When Kiritsugu returned to the Manor she was practically jumping around Saber like a little girl who had just gotten a new car. To her the very fact that the Third Magic was still able to be used was a happy surprise.

"I understand." She finally said with a determined look on her face.

"As do I." Saber agreed.

"Good." Kiritsugu nodded. "Now we start planning our next move."

[Scene Break]

Lord Kayneth Archibald El Melloi was in the process of regretting his entire life.

When the boy had interrupted the battle between Saber and Lancer he had thought of him as simply an unlucky and foolish youth who could not keep himself out of others business. He was the one at fault for interrupting of course. When he had shown capability of defending himself against Lancer, he had only assumed that he had capable physical abilities or on an off chance that he had mystical modification done to himself, such as reinforcement. When it was revealed that he was in fact a Sorcerer however that changed _everything_.

Kayneth in his defense blamed shock for his lack of reaction at first. Not only did he order the death of a Sorcerer, he ignored him as well in order to continue the fight between Lancer and Saber. Even worse was the fact that due to a familiar he left behind to keep an eye on those who remained, it turned out that Waver , that fool student of his, and the Sorcerer were already _acquainted_. That meant that it was 100% likely that Waver had told The Sorcerer his name.

Kayneth was confident in his abilities. And why shouldn't he, he was the head of the Archibald family, inheritor of the Magical Crest, and a Mystic Code that utilizes the metal mercury in the form of an all-purpose liquid metal. Kayneth also had Lancer, the famed knight of the love spot, who wielded two incredible Noble Phantasms, one which could inflict never healing injuries and one which severed all magic. With the additional aid of his fiancé Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophiawhose magical ability was short only to his own, he was truly the only possible winner for the Heaven's Feel War.

All of that was useless and meaningless in the face of a Sorcerer.

Kayneth knew very well that when something involves a Sorcerer the _only_ positive outcome would be to become their disciple. To learn from a Sorcerer was a dream come true to most Mages, they were the epitome of achievement in the Mage's Association, true examples of the impossible taken form. Kayneth disliked Zaltrech due to his foolish nature, but respected the man who had been alive for centuries and his knowledge of not only the True Magic's but also of Thaumaturgy was unrivaled.

To have not only insulted someone of that level of power and knowledge, but to have _attacked_ them was inviting a death sentence. He had attacked the Sorcerer, insulted him, and even worse it seems that he was already knowing of his former student which would make his attack on that fool of a student of his even more personal.

Kayneth was not sure what to do. Which would be more preferable, killing himself or waiting for the inevitable.

Kayneth's first reaction was to contact the Mage's association, surely they would have a solution or a rule for other Sorcerer's involving themselves in the Holy Grail War. Unfortunately the response was as dooming as it was quick to be replied to.

The letter had one line. _What would we be able to do?_

The answer was obvious, Sorcerers acted on an entirely different level than the rest of the Mage's Association. If they wished to research a forbidden Magecraft, or proceed in testing magical theories that would invite the notice of the regular humans they could do nothing to stop them. The Enforcers were fodder to them, Heroic Spirits could match them maybe, but their abilities would almost always ensure their victory if it was the Third or Second Magic.

What made matters even worse, if it was actually possible at this point, was that he was a Sorcerer of the Third Magic. This meant that he had the same abilities that the Holy Grail had when it summoned Servants. Only he could summon as _many_ as he wished, and if possible any Heroic Spirit under his knowledge.

Facing a Sorcerer of the other True Magic's would just involve fighting one individual no matter how powerful said individual was, the Third Magic involved fighting an _army of heroes_. And that was without knowing what other Mystical Codes he had under his belt so to speak.

Kayneth currently was sitting in a leather chair in the 5 star hotel he had commandeered and was inside the penthouse on the top floor. The entire area was protected with magical wards placed personally by himself and Sola-Ui for good measure. His hands were buried in his head for a picture of perfect despair [1]. Lancer sat directly in front of his Master with a sad look upon his face, most likely chastising himself for causing his Master such distress. Sola-Ui was standing to the side currently ranting over how much a fool he had been during the first confrontation of the Heaven's Feel.

"It was one thing to act the coward and not confront the other Master's like the others did." She chastised. "But now, you attacked a Sorcerer! A SORCERER! Do you realize how terrible this is!?"

She was angry that was obvious. Even more than that she was scared, it was one thing to do battle against other Mages, but she knew she as well as Kayneth were capable of dealing with almost every situation, even more so with Lancer. A Sorcerer was another story, she was for the first time since Kayneth had laid his eyes on her beautiful face _afraid_. Worse though she blamed _him_, and was right to do so.

Kayneth, contrary to what other ignorant fools he was surrounded with, was not an utter fool. Their marriage was arranged between their respected heads of their families, before Kayneth himself became head of the family. Kayneth was overjoyed to say the least, he had loved her since he had laid eyes on her. She however was not as content with the affair. She disliked Kayneth with a passion, she disliked having been passed over as the heir of her family, even more so being forced to marry someone like Kayneth. Kayneth understood her plight slightly, but she would come to love him in time, he was sure of it. Until that time he made a promise to refrain from making her life uncomfortable.

And now he had just signed her death sentence along with his.

There _had_ to be something he could do. Some way to save their lives.

"Master" Lancer's voice brought Kayneth's head up. "Regarding the child Sorcerer. I…" he sounded hesitant, Kayneth let him continue it wasn't like he could change things. "I do not believe that he will seek retribution from what happened the night before."

Kayneth couldn't believe his ears. The sheer _stupidity_ of what was being told to him was incredible. Sola-Ui was also shocked, but unlike Kayneth she seemed to take comfort in the idiotic statement rather than disbelief.

But Kayneth had to know what he meant by that. "What do you _mean_ Lancer?" And it better be a damn good reason." Kayneth told his Servant anger lacing every syllable

"I… know it sounds… odd. But when I fought him, and when I left I detected no malice from the child. If anything I felt a confusion but no bloodlust or hostility whatsoever." Lancer attempted to explain, but it still did not answer his question to exactly _why _he thought that.

"What do you mean Lancer?" Sola-Ui said. "Are you saying that the Sorcerer is not going to attack us?" Kayneth could feel the desperation in her voice looking to Lancer for assurance.

"My Lady, the only way I could explain it would be that, it was his soul. I… do not understand it myself, but I recognized his soul, it felt like an old comrade." Lancer was disturbed by this, it almost seemed like he regretted fighting the boy. Of course _now_ it makes more sense in hindsight.

Then Kayneth remembered what True Magic the Sorcerer used. He used the _Third Magic_, with his ability to use that, it would make sense that Lancer a Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail which uses the Third Magic. It could count as a sorts of indirect connection of the soul. That means if Lancer is right Kayneth and Sola-Ui were in no danger.

"Are you _sure_ Lancer, you must be absolutely confident that you are correct." Kayneth was pleading at this point, his pride as a Magus all but gone due to the threat of a Sorcerer. No one could blame him, only admonish him for attacking a Sorcerer.

Lancer nodded. "I do Master, unless we actively antagonize him, I would swear on my honor as your knight that he will not seek us." Lancer attempted to perform a comforting smile to reassure them Kayneth will admit he felt some form of weight lift off of him, and Sola-Ui was obviously relaxed by this revelation.

Kayneth was still worried. Whether he liked it or not, even if the Sorcerer was not going to seek retribution, there was still the fact that he was involved now.

Kayneth was not so confident in his victory anymore. In fact he was only confident in one thing.

Kayneth had just awoken the beast, now all they can do is wait for the oncoming storm.

[Scene Break]

There was only one way to call what Tokiomi Tohsaka was feeling right now.

_Ecstatic._

A Magus duty is to reach the Akasha Record, or the Root. His entire reason for seeking the Holy Grail was for this purpose.

But now, now there was an individual in Fuyuki City that had reached the Root and had not only survived but had gained the ability to use a True Magic. It was incredible, the individual's known as Sorcerers were the impossible given form, those who had reached the apex of what a Magus can achieve and granted the power and knowledge deserved to them.

When Tokiomi had witnessed the boy Sorcerer he couldn't believe his eyes, how could such a young child be capable of one of the greatest magical feats in the world. The True Magic's were always interesting to Tokiomi, the ability to create matter with pure thought, parallel worlds, the revival of life, one mystery, and time travel. All were incredible but sadly lost and only available to those who have reached the Akasha Record.

Tokiomi knew of Zaltrech of course. Tokiomi had actually been one of the few who had petitioned to be tutored directly under him, unfortunately none were selected by the great Sorcerer. This did not deter Tokiomi however, this was simply another test towards the true goal of a Magus.

At first Tokiomi had simply wanted Archer to simply watch over the fighting Servants. He would gage their abilities, who they most likely were, and the best strategy in which to defeat them. It was actually quite easy to find the identities of the other Servants. Saber was King Arthur, her difference in gender was a surprising twist on the legend but the result is the same. Lance was Diarmuid the Knight of the Love Spot. Rider was Iskandar or better known as Alexander the Great, Berserker was still an unknown but was of knightly origin. Caster was still an unknown as well and Assassin was under the control of his student Kirie Kotomine.

Then the Sorcerer arrived. He had summoned the Heroic Spirit of Achilles and Joan of Arc. Two recognized heroes of the world one even being the ancestor of Rider. Tokiomi had hoped that he could see the Third Magic in action for a little while longer and was lenient when Archer continued to continue an onslaught on the Servants. Achilles definitely lived up to his name, but what surprised Tokiomi was that the Sorcerer _caught_ one of Archer's Noble Phantasms.

It was believable that a Servant could catch one of the weapons in Archer's treasury. For a Sorcerer to catch one was impressive for a completely different reason, at the core of things a Sorcerer was still human, their power came from their Magical abilities, to physically catch a weapon such as that gave the impression that he also had great strength as well.

And when he had gained a weapon he gave it back to Archer. To one as prideful as Archer to lay hands on his treasures was punishable by death, yet when Archer returned he had taken out the sword and had stared at it since then. Tokiomi had fully expected himself to grovel to the King of Heroes in order to appease his anger, but he just sat at the table and stared at the sword. Tokiomi knew that Archer was angry at him but he just wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

Tokiomi decided to confront Archer on this matter. For something to have confounded the King of Heroes was… rare.

Tokiomi entered the room Gilgamesh had commandeered for his own leisure. His hair normally in an upturned spike like shape had let down to give a sort of hair bangs look. Instead of illustrious golden armor he was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. He was doing exactly what he had been doing several hours earlier when he arrived back at the mansion. His hands were folded over his mouth, he was leaning over a table which upon it laid an illustrious sword. The sword though beautiful was not exactly _special_. It was at least a D or C rank Noble Phantasm like all of the other weapons in Archer's Gate of Babylon instead of Ea and Enkidu. Yet Archer was peering over the weapon as if he was trying to discover some puzzle that had eluded him.

Tokiomi as he entered the room immediately prostrated himself before the King of Heroes. Some Masters and Servants would be appalled at this appearance. They would not know that Archer is not only the King of Heroes, but is also the first hero. He also holds the highest rank of Independent Action which would allow him to stay in this world even if he killed Tokiomi. Archer was _the_ strongest of all possible Servants bar none. It was simply easier to play to his ego rather than antagonize it.

"My King." Tokiomi said. It was customary to announce yourself to the king and allow him to proceed with the conversation. If he did not answer he was to stay in his position until he said otherwise.

"That mongrel, he did something to my precious treasure." Gilgamesh snarled. "But I do not _hate_ him for it." That raised Tokiomi's head.

"What do you mean my King?" The best way to receive an answer was from the one asking the question after all.

"When the mongrel laid his hand upon my precious treasure, he recognized it. Even more disturbing was that I did not _care _that he had. In fact had he not returned what belonged to me I would have forgotten it." Archer was disturbed, not by the Sorcerer in particular but by his nonchalance over his treasures. They were worth more than every life in this city and to simply let go of even one was absurd. "It is a mystery." Archer finally said.

"Tell me Tokiomi." Archer addressed him. "What do you know about that mongrel, the one who was able to command two other lower dogs?" He must mean the Sorcerer and the Heroic Spirits he summoned.

"He is a Sorcerer my King, other than that I have no prior knowledge to who he is." Tokiomi explained to Archer.

Archer nodded his head a smirk appearing on his face. "Ah. So he is a higher mongrel, one of those who can use the Great Magic's correct." Of course Archer new of the True Magic's, in his time the usage of that magic was special as well. "Considering that he was able to summon two other dogs to aid him, this must mean he utilizes the Third." Archer stated it as a fact, of course the great king could never be wrong.

"That is correct my King, I was hoping, by your leave that is, if we could set up a meeting between the Sorcerer." Tokiomi was starting to sound excited. "Due to his abilities, there would be much he could offer us and-"

"Are you implying that we _need_ his help Tokiomi?" Archer interrupted his eyebrows raised up. "To imply such a method, I would consider that _treason_ Tokiomi." Archer gained a dangerous glint in his eyes, Tokiomi believed that Archer thought he was insinuating that Archer needed _help_. Not only was that a blow to his pride but also to his title as King of Heroes, if the King of all heroes needed help the injustice would be catastrophic.

"Of course not my King." Tokiomi hastily replied. 'I was merely offering to allow him to come and answer any questions you may have for him, I had assumed that he may have gained your interest." Tokiomi knew how Archer thought, this was the best way to agree to his request.

"Hmm, yes, you are correct Tokiomi. The Sorcerer as well as the ones known as Saber and Rider have garnered my interest. More so in their titles as Kings. You may bring him here Tokiomi I will allow it, but he must answer for what he has done to my treasure and myself." The King of Heroes opened the Gate of Babylon and returned the sword to his treasury. He then proceeded to grab a nearby bottle of wine, Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits from France that cost around 20,000 American dollars, and proceeded to pour it into a crystal glass.

"You are dismissed Tokiomi." Archer said. Tokiomi rises from his prostrations bowed once more to the King of Heroes and left the room.

This could not have worked better for Tokiomi. Not only did he get approval from Archer which ensured no disagreements and conflict. He also had a chance to be face to face with a Sorcerer. The things he could learn from him. With his help he might not even need The Holy Grail, if the boy could just lead him into the right direction he could definitely reach the Akasha Record.

When Tokiomi had reached the main floor to his manor in the middle of the floor was his student Kirie Kotomine and his father Risei Kotomine. Last he remembered both were inside the church grounds, so the fact that they were here must be something important.

Tokiomi had a very good guess to what exactly was important.

"Master Tohsaka." His student began. "My father and I are sorry to disturb you, but Assassin relayed that a Sorcerer had involved themselves in the Holy Grail War. We were wondering what you intend to do with this knowledge." While his father had a somewhat pensive expression, most likely in an attempt to keep himself calm, Kirie retains the completely stoic expression.

"I was intending on inviting him to my home." Tokiomi answered honestly. "He is the only Sorcerer seen since Zaltrech last showed himself, I am not going to pass up this opportunity. Especially if he intends to involve himself in The Heaven's Feel."

Risei was surprised. "Tokiomi, this affects everyone involved in the Grail War! Please tell me you are not planning to gain the aid of the Sorcerer in this war? People have already noticed there was something happening in the docks, and there have been children disappearing at an alarming rate since this war started! Involving another member in this war could invite catastrophe!" His fears were well founded and Tokiomi understood his plight. But a Magus duty is to his work and Tokiomi could not pass this opportunity up.

"Then maybe we could enlist his help Risei." Tokiomi began. "He could regulate the matches between Servants to be quiet the incidents, and his aid in the missing children could prove useful." The best way to get another to agree with you is give them the answer to their problems after all.

"That that makes sense." Risei began. "This however is entirely new to the Grail War. If he will become a neutral moderator and aid us we will need to inform all of the other Master's and Servants. I believe a meeting will do best." Risei nodded to himself. "I will alert the other Masters of how the War will proceed."

Tokiomi had no issue with this in fact it made everything better. Instead of looking for him the Sorcerer would come to himself. The chance to speak and learn from a Sorcerer was too great a chance to pass up. Now he would be obtaining just that.

This was truly a great day.

[Scene Break]

Minato was having a taxing morning. He had woken up to a particularly sad dream and it was only 8:00 am in the morning. Considering he got home at around 2 am in the morning it was not a healthy six hours of sleep. Minato prided himself on his personal health, and to wake up with two more hours needed for rest and being unable to go back to sleep was annoying to say the least. But it would take more than a bad wake up to kill Minato so he did the smart thing and got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

It turns out that the Mackenzie's had left early in the morning for a fishing trip for the couple. This allowed Waver and Rider to corner him straight in the morning for question.

It appeared that Minato was not the only one that did not obtain ideal sleep. Waver looked worse for wear than last night. His eyes were incredibly dark implying his lack of sleep, his demeanor seized up when Minato came down the stairs, and he was currently trying to drink to what appeared to be his fourth cup of coffee.

Rider appeared to be perfectly fine. Although he was an ancient hero who was used to constant moving and war so last night must have been a cakewalk for him.

On the dining table there was a large list filled with what appeared to be questions. At least half were scribbled out and others were simply ineligible.

Minato raised his eyebrows at the duo.

"Good Morning Sorcerer!" Rider the city of a human being yelled in the morning. It seemed that he didn't understand that it was too early in the morning for yelling, then again hero of wars. "It is good that you are up, the boy here." He patted Waver on his back. "Has been up for several hours conducting questions. We were hoping you would answer them."

Minato could respect that. They could have very well demanded answers from him, but it seemed that Rider was preferring the polite and respectful route rather than the brash and aggressive route to get his answers. Minato had every intention of giving them the answers they sought.

Last night they had answered all of the questions he had prepared for them, they neither dodged nor changed the subject to avoid explanation. Minato, was for all purposes in the dark, they either respected him enough, or were afraid enough apparently, to not lie to him. And Minato was grateful for that.

"Ok." Minato simply said.

Waver sighed a great deal of relief and Rider smiled.

Waver picked up his list. "O-Ok, question number one, what do you intend to do now that you know about the Holy Grail War?" He was shaking probably still afraid of Minato. Apparently Minato had a power revered in this world and it scared the shit out of everyone who wasn't a hero.

"Right now?" Waver nodded. "Nothing, I have no stake in this war, unless there is a reason for me to involve myself." Minato had decided on this course of action, he wasn't the type to actively jump into a situation he had no knowledge of. If he was going to join this war, it was going to be for a _reason_, not just because he got into a fight. One doesn't join a gang war for just being a participant in a street fight, do they? There was also the issue of the wish granting Grail, Minato knows what he would ask of it, but he had no idea on how to join the war and even if he did it appeared that the war positions were already filled.

"Are you serious!?" Waver practically yelled. Minato believed it was more of a combination of relief and surprise that caused this. "You're not going to join the war." Minato nodded his head. Waver fell backwards, "Oh thank the Root, this war is scary enough with that golden monster and Berserker, the last thing I needed was my next door neighbor was going to kill me."

For the first time since Minato had seen the boy he had looked relieved. With what is happening in this city, with heroes fighting each other with other magic users, this must be a terrifying experience for him. Even if he had Alexander the Great as his ally, he paled in comparison to heroes of legend like King Arthur and Gilgamesh, in a one on one fight between them Rider just fell short.

Then again Rider was a commander of armies not an empowered hero himself. Gilgamesh was always alone in his endeavors save for Enkidu, and King Arthur's expeditions relied more on his skills in battle than his military leadership. Alexander the Great was legendary for his incredible military conquest, were this a war between armies he would hold the upper hand.

But now was his turn to be honest and forthcoming. There was no purpose in hiding his power and his origin, none could use it against him negatively and his power was not one meant for secrets and shadows. Well… except those belonging to the Devil and Moon Arcana.

"Waver, Rider there is something I have to inform you of." Minato got their attention immediately.

"I, am not of this World." Minato got a reaction instantly, but it wasn't disbelief. Rider was surprised of course but was contemplating something, Waver was something altogether. He had risen up and his mouth had gone slack jawed.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean that you can use the _Second Magic_ to! It should only be possible to use one! How the hell are… wait!" He stopped his ranting for a brief second. "Then the reason you didn't have any idea about the Grail War was because." Waver was waiting for his confirmation.

Minato nodded. "I am a visitor to this world, I have no idea what this Second magic is, but I am to guess it is the ability to cross between worlds, am I correct?" Waver nodded. "I thought so, I have no knowledge of such a power, and I am unaware on how I arrived in this world."

"O…k, so that means that someone _brought_ you here, that's even scarier." Minato could understand Waver's apprehension. He had to draw the conclusion that _another_ Sorcerer was involved with this War, at least that is what Minato thought.

"It seems that you are a pawn of fate Sorcerer." Rider spoke up. "Do you not see the coincidence, you are brought to this world when the war for the Holy Grail is taking place, and you have become involved in this great battle of heroes. Surely you must be here for some purpose?" The trailer of a man had a point, it was quite the coincidence that he comes to this world during a magical war.

"So Sorcerer, will you not join my army now!" Rider yelled. "I promise you will not be disappointed, we shall be stalwart allies in the conquering all of heaven and earth, what do you say." He had a foolish smile on his face.

Of course it came to this. Minato had a very good guess that the King of Conqueror's would not stop until Minato said yes.

"No, King of Conqueror's I have no desire to rule the world, especially not my own." Minato hoped that Rider would accept this truth, if only for Minato's headache to disappear.

Rider only laughed. Minato realized that headache isn't going away any time soon.

There was another issue Minato had to bring up to the duo.

"Waver," he turned to Minato, "What exactly is the Third Magic?"

Waver looked confused. "What do you mean? You are the one who wields it."

Minato had to elaborate. "I believe that my power is something similar to the Third Magic, but from where I am it is not called that. Can you please elaborate on it and the Second Magic you mentioned as well?"

Waver still had a confused look on his face. "Uhh, alright, The Third Magic, or better known as the Heaven's Feel, is the True Magic that allows a magus to revive a soul with no negative repercussions."

So it was almost exactly like the power of the Persona, but the difference was that Minato's soul was connected with the souls he summons, from what it sounded like the Third Magic only revived the souls. Persona combined or united his soul with the Sea of Souls and other personas. Also his power was able to function from his mental fortitude and strength, the Third Magic ran off of magical ability, of which Minato had none.

"The Second Magic, also known as Kaleidoscope, is the ability to travel among the parallel worlds." Interesting for this Magic the name matched the power quite well. It also seemed that this could very well be the Magic that could send him home. Unfortunately Minato had no idea how to use or find another who could use this power.

Minato now had to explain to them the difference between the personas and the Third Magic.

Minato told them so. Waver was confused to what exactly made the difference, and Rider was excited about the potential of what such a power would have in his army. Minato had to explain to them of the difference between the two. Which unfortunately led to the revelation that he wasn't a mage.

"So… how are you able to use this… persona power?" Waver asked. "I mean, how is any magic or magecraft possible without magic circuits?"

Minato raised his eyebrows. "Magic circuits?" This was getting even more confusing. Thanks to online video games Minato knew of mana but magic circuits, what could those be?

"You… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MAGIC CIRCUITS ARE!" Waver was yelling at the top of his voice now, most likely because he could not believe Minato.

"I'm from a different world Waver." Minato remained calm, if a fight with the legendary Knight of the Love Spot would not faze his demeanor, Waver certainly wouldn't.

Waver looked stunned. His face grew red from embarrassment and sat himself back down on the chair. "I-I-I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in. You're from another world, you use a magic that is similar almost identical to the Third Magic, and you don't have knowledge of the most basic concepts of magecraft either, yet you can summon Heroic Spirits and fight on par with them as well."

Minato was going to ask what magecraft was and Heroic Spirits, but Minato thought it would be best to let Waver rest his brain, he's been through enough this morning. Minato had accidentally destroyed every question on his list as evidence to Waver crumpling up the entire list of questions.

"So you are the master of the souls you summon, correct?" Rider began bringing Waver and Minato from their thoughts. "Then that means, Hah! You are a King!"

"….what?" The boulder of a man made a confusing statement, he had kings in his mind yes, but he himself wasn't a king.

"You command the souls of other correct" Minato nodded. "Then it stand sot reason that you are _their_ king, The King of Souls! Ha, it's no wonder you did not accept my offer, kings do not bow to other kings willingly. They must be conquered!"

Minato would try to dissuade the giant of a man, if it wasn't for the fact that those within the Sea of Souls were _agreeing_ with him. Minato wondered if it was to mess with him, considering who some of them were it was most likely true.

"Rideeeeer!" Waver whined and yelled to his Servant. "Don't antagonize him!"

Minato suspected that his housemates dynamic consisted of Rider acting on impulse and Waver tearing his hair out over his idiocy. Reminded him of Junpei and Yukari for a bit.

Minato was preparing to grab some breakfast when a dove flew into the house. …odd since there were no windows opened. The dove went straight to Waver who was interrupted in his scolding of Rider. At the risk of sounding redundant he looked stunned.

"It's from the Church." Waver said. Waver traced his hand over the symbols of the letter the dove held and opened it. "Due to the involvement of a Sorcerer in the Heaven's Feel War, I Risei Kotomine the overseer of the Fourth Grail War call that for tonight a truce meeting be held at the church." Waver was wide-eyed and Rider had a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "All Servants, bar Berserker for obvious reasons, are to attend this meeting. Masters may come if they please or send familiars in their place. This meeting will be held to invite the Sorcerer who has invited themselves to the Holy Grail War, and to discuss matter regarding Caster." Minato had a good idea what that meant. "The meeting will be held at 9:00 pm tonight."

"It seems." Rider began. "That you _will_ be involved in this war King of Souls."

Minato felt like groaning, but first some orange juice.

It was going to be a long night.

[Scene Break]

Inside Fuyuki city sewers at the center was what only a sane person could call a den of tragedy. Upon the pillars that supported the structure held children all through the ages of 5-9 years old girls and boys alike. Their hands and legs were crucified in a mocking form similar to the Son of God. Their eyes were glazed, emotions trapped within their mind, if one were to look at them you would say that they were feeling nothing. That in fact was far, far, far from the truth, they could feel _everything_ that was happening to them. Incapable of moving in any way and forced to _endure_ in this _agony_ without the release of sleep. Even death would not take them, spells and enchantments would allow their bodies to bleed and last much, much longer than any normal human.

Those on the pillars were only the tip of the iceberg. While they were kept there for later uses it was the ones below them that were experiencing the true torture. All over the floor were children attached to a series of instruments. Instruments could not do justice to what was done to them.

A little girl who was no more than seven years old, was strapped to a piano, by strapped this mean that her arms, legs, and ribcage were cut open, strings were sown into her bones until they reached the marrow. Then she was sown up and through magical means was forced to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, all the while the strings inside her body were essentially ripping her organs into shreds, destroying her veins and digging the strings deeper into her bones unitl they were sliced into pieces… and _continued_ to play, all the while experiencing the pain from Every. Single. Nerve. While being able to express _nothing_.

In her mind she was most likely begging, no _screaming_, for her parents to save her, to stop the pain.

To Caster and his Master it was a piece of beautiful art that Ryuunosuke had prided himself on after eight failed attempts. Caster respected and found a kindred soul in his master. Unfortunately Caster could not focus on this right now he had just made his revelation.

In his crystal ball there were two parallel pictures, Saber who held the body of his beloved Jeanne. The other held the picture of the woman who held the Soul of his beloved. It made so much _sense_. It was another punishment by God.

The Body and Soul were _separated_.

It was God's next offence to his beloved. He would take her Soul from her Body and input it into a fool. Then he would force the Soul and Body to fight the other. If the Body killed the Soul she would forever be gone from not only this world but in all of creation. If the Soul defeated the Body she would be lost either forever chained to the boy or forced to wander creation alone and lost forever.

Caster could not, _would _not allow that to happen. All he needed was the boy and the Body and he could save his beloved. The boy would resist as would the Body. But as he saw they were noble souls, all he had to do was gather some of the children and use them as bait, and if he needed more Ryuunosuke could find some more, he would be more than happy to.

Soon, soon he would be reunited with his Jeanne.

[Chapter End]

* * *

><p><strong>*Omake* Sea of Souls <strong>

The Sea of Souls was not an _actual_ sea per say. In fact one could actually compare it to space rather than a body of water. Colors of all shapes and sizes reigned in this land. At first the realm would accommodate those that remained there, but as more and more souls joined the Sea of Souls there could be no _substance_ without another soul erasing it. An angel would create a cloud and a demon would destroy the cloud and replace it with a poisonous mist. Heroes would make coliseums and Monsters would replace them with caves. Spirits were used to the natural change so they never really came into conflict. Gods would make cathedrals and Statues to honor themselves and would constantly bicker with each other to whose is the most extravagant, in the end the Sea of Souls could not accommodate the differing views and opinions so there was no coliseum, cathedral, clouds, caves, or poison filled clouds of orgies.

There was only an endless aurora and those who inhabited it.

At first they would attempt to fight and kill one another. This was not to be as while they existed in this realm outside of existence they could not be killed, nor harmed. In the Sea of Souls ideas such as pain and death did not exist, only life so disputes could not be settled in ways which they would have preferred. So they settled disputes among themselves in their own way.

Dragons challenged to who could either sleep the longest or battle the longest. To them Pride was their flaw and virtue. Those who slept for centuries were the ones who lived for thousands of years prior and could challenge even the gods in terms of power, when they did battle it wasn't so much for killing, as they couldn't, but for showing off their abilities and power. It was mostly in hope of being summoned to instill terror to those that dared to challenge their might and those of their King.

They also competed in who could announce themselves in the most impressive way. Apophis currently held the most impressive announcement.

Heroes would not argue or fight as much as bicker with each other. Or give each other grief over their faults and compare their victories to each other. Gilgamesh would exclaim himself as the greatest of heroes while Hercules and Beowulf would argue for hours. Hero Kings would converse with each other, such as King Arthur and Ceaser. Monks and Wizard heroes would argue philosophies and ideologies, over loyalty, honor, and morality.

When heroes competed with each other it was actually very simple. Since feats of battle or ability would be bias in one way or another.

And they could not fight each other for it would prove fruitless, they've tried, _a lot_.

So they left things up to chance, their own luck. A spirit would oversee a straw drawing or a rock paper scissors tournaments.

It was an embarrassing, but surprisingly competitive past time. The constant winners were Mulan and Arjuna it seems that insight and cleverness trumps godly strength and speed, who knew.

Angels and Demon rarely fought against each other, well the demons did but only barely. When they wished to confront each other they simply fought until they realized they were not achieving anything by doing so, forgot why they were fighting, and then remember that they were angels and demons and resume fighting. It would take an intervention from the spirits or gods who would rather the fighting stop for them to end their scuffle. Heroes and Monsters would just sit down and enjoy the fight between the celestial and demonic bodies.

The only way to categorize the gods would be… annoying. Love gods would annoy and attempt to screw with heroes who knew better. War gods would constantly try to get the angels and demons into pseudo wars again as it was the closest things they got to entertainment without watching what Minato was doing in the real world. The kings of Pantheons would constantly argue over who was better, with Odin usually winning arguments regarding being an actual ruler instead of a 3-year old with super powers. The others would just interact with the other factions or those of their own arcana.

Other Monsters simply watched Minato and waited, they felt no hunger no remorse for what they did and no anger to those who slayed them. It was in their nature after all. Monsters just waited, they would involve themselves sometimes if the actions of the other souls interested them, but other than that they simply waited to be called upon.

Feelings of Minato varied with many personas.

Many gods in fact respected him a great deal, which is a feat worthy of itself, they saw what kind of person he was and he always treated them with what they deserved no more no less. The Norse and Egyptian gods in particular enjoyed his company and advised him whenever they could. The Romans respected his effective battle mind. The Greeks enjoyed his lifestyle, Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Hermes all held a special bond to him due to their original users. Some gods, Love gods in particular, _adored _him. Aphrodite, Parvati, and Bastet were the ones to give Minato advice on how to woo Yukari when he realized he had fallen in love with her. Granted it wasn't _good_ advice considering it all involved some form of rape and sex, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless.

Turns out it was Freya who helped him the most.

To the heroes Minato was another member of their family. Their very dysfunctional, bipolar, temperamental, arguing, and somewhat insane family, but part of it all the same. To heroes like Achilles and Beowulf he was like a little brother who they would defend with their very lives. To hero Kings he was a respected comrade more than worthy to accept their aid in battle. To others such as Gilgamesh, Minato was in another category all together, like him he found his answer to life, this alone is what Gilgamesh respected no other hero in history had achieved this, so to Gilgamesh Minato was worthy of being called a friend and comrade as Enkidu was. Most of all the heroes respected Minato, he made the Heroic Sacrifice an action in itself that granted one the greatest mantle of heroes, but he did not die for a city or a cause, no Minato died for the world, gave up everything for everyone. That deserved, no _demanded_ respect.

To Monsters such as Dragon sand the others it was simple. They respected his strength, his power, his ability to make them submit and obey only one of true power could make the likes of them submit. Minato was not just some human, he was a transcended human, one who looked upon the world and _allowed_ it to move instead of moving it himself. Great creatures boast of their power, greater creatures do not _need_ to. And to them Minato is the mightiest of all creatures.

Angels held little love or respect for Minato until his final moments. To them he was just a human in need of their aid and was nothing special. But they got to know him, to see what he did, and were amazed. For one who had little contact with others he held no hesitation to do good to others. They saw how he became friends with outcast, gave closure to the elderly in mourning, even turn the life around for those others would deem unworthy or a lost cause. Then they saw what he did in his final moments and they would _not_ abandon him, he who was a paragon for all that their God stood for. In his final moments he emulated what their Messiah did thousands of years before. He gave humanity another chance to live, how could they not love him. All of the heavenly host that resided in the Sea of Souls vowed to stand with him to the very end.

Demons were surprised and happy that this human summoned them. At first every one of them tried to corrupt his mind, to get him to kill his friends and those around him, to take in all of the world's sins. They were mistaken, greatly. Demons respected one thing and one thing only _power_, and Minato had it in spades. He could deny all of their attempts at corruption, it became a bet amongst themselves to see who could get him first, and currently all of them are tied with 0. The boy was cruel to his enemies showing no mercy, and his power controlled the gods themselves. To them he was the greatest prize, and no one but them could take him.

Spirits saw the potential and wisdom he held. It was quite simple for them to take to Minato, he was one who operated on logic and later of empathy and morality. A noble soul if one would call it that. They were simply happy to be of use to him.

Then there were those like Jeanne and Alice who saw all he went through, befriended him and came to love him like family. To them all they wanted was for him to be safe and happy. He deserved that much.

Right now the Sea of Souls was in an uproar.

When they had arrived in this new world with him they were not sure what to think. Some thought that Minato would simply lead a regular life, some were happy for their King while others were disappointed to downright depressed with the lack of action. So imagine their surprise and joy of the fact that this world had magic and a war between heroes going on.

The personas were practically on edge waiting to see what Minato was going to do. To the displeasure of _many_ Achilles was the first to respond, and when he returned it was not a warm welcome.

He was immediately tackled and beaten upon by a little girl. She looked no older than ten and wore a dark violet gothic dress which contrasted with her golden blonde hair. It was Alice with her teddy bear in hand.

"You stupid head!" She said while beating on his helmet attempting to give him a headache. "You let Onii-chan get hit by that blonde assholes Nihil Weapon! Alice would never have let that happen to Onii-chan." After realizing that she was doing nothing to the hero she jumped off of him. "Go Die For Me!" She yelled and a series of cards serrated with sharp edges appeared all around Achilles. Any other time Achilles would be frightened for his life, but lucky for him in the Sea of Souls it was impossible for anyone to hurt him so he would be fine.

"Jeez kid, calm down, he's fine isn't he." That got the cards to stop as Alice realized she wasn't doing anything to Achilles, she still held a face of fury however.

"That's not the point stupid, Onii-chan has been through enough." Her eyes began to tear up. "Onii-chan shouldn't fight anymore, he's done enough. He already lost all of his friends Alice doesn't want Onii-chan to hurt anymore!" Alice was definitely crying at this point. "Alice j-j-just wants Onii-chan to b-b-be happy, and he can't even be safe!"

Now Achilles felt like a major ass. Alice was a messed up kid but when it came to Minato she was only trumped by Thanatos in overprotection. When one entered the Sea of Souls they became knowledgeable of all of those who resided in it. Alice was a screwed up kid in many ways, especially since she is part of the Death arcana. But Minato was always kind to her, he had a way with kids, and she grew extremely attached to him. In fact on that last night Alice was one of the few souls who didn't fight Erebus but just stayed by his side making absolutely sure he wouldn't be harmed.

And Achilles just made that kid cry.

"Shit, hey kid… sorry ok." He went up to her and patted her on the back in an attempt to be reassuring. "I, I just got a little caught up in fighting those guys, my bad." She was calming down but she still had a depressed look on his face. "Hey tell you what, next time I see that golden bastard I'll shove my spear right through his ass, whatd'ya say we cool." Alice perked up and laughed at that last part.

She nodded. "Ok."

Alright that was one hurdle passed now onto the others.

The Angles were pissed that he didn't perfectly defend Minato, the Demons were pissed that he didn't do more damage to the other heroes, the heroes were pissed because he beat them to the punch, and the monsters were pissed because they were ready to fight and had to wait even longer. Gods were pissed because, like always, Achilles had thought he could go before them and that was an offense guilty of being turned into an animal. Luckily they couldn't do that.

Now however most of the persona were excited because now there was a storm coming. This time _they_ were the storm.

And then Jeanne came back and lectured Achilles for 4 hours straight.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Notes*<strong>

**[1] Upupupu. I'm sorry I just couldn't get it out of my head. I fell in love with that series several years ago. Don't worry it won't appear again.**

**For the Omake it was meant to be an explanation of what happens in the Sea of Souls as well as what happened when Achilles came back I hope you guys liked it.**

**Ok first Nasufan gave a good criticism and I wanted to thank him once again for pointing out my immaturity on the subject of flaming another writer's work last time. For the issue of personas being real or not, it would be easier to understand if they were real, if they were not real and simply a manifestation of the mind and that's all, then all of the personas would be invincible. Their only limit would be Minato and that defeats the purpose of having multiple legends and personas in the first place. **

**For the issue with Minato keeping the Universe Arcana, the story is based on the fact what if he **_**did**_** keep it, similar to Demon among Devil. With Yu they actually show in his move sets that his one hit kill move or his ultimate move has him using Izanagi-No-Okami his World persona. To me it seems like he needed the power boost to use it for a prolonged time and could still us the World arcana but only for short bursts. Also Minato also achieves the World Arcana (if you did everything right, which this Minato did) and obtains Orpheus Telos and keeps him throughout the game. When Yu gained Izanagi-No-Okami he was able to fight and defeat Izanami, When Minato gained the Universe he was able to seal Nyx. The difference between those two is that the Izanami could be defeated, Nyx couldn't and Erebus would always reform so they were on two different power levels. The Universe is also not the World, so it can't be bound by the same rules that Yu was bound to. Also there is the fact that Minato has only been shown to use it once so unless there is an official statement regarding this matter it's left up to our imagination. This is a good question and it makes sense, a lot of writers I believe have used this, but to me this makes the most sense. Also he gained this power by finding his answer to life I'm not sure if Yu did that as well but I believe that it was this in addition to his bonds coming together to make it possible to gain that power. With Minato, I think it's just a different power situation than Yu's, he kept it because he could. You have to also remember he survived 30 days after he sacrifice his soul for the great seal I can't see him doing that without the aid of the Universe Arcana.**

**On the whole overestimating and underestimating things. I feel as though I'm actually keeping everything level. With the Heroic Spirits they actually have the upper hand against their legends due to their Noble Phantasms, Also everyone in Fate/Zero with the exception of Assassin can really do a number on Minato and the other heroes, it's when gods and monsters get mixed up in the mess that Heroic Spirits are challenged. Even then Gilgamesh is still on top with mostly everything. I believe I'm keeping everything leveled as it should be.**

**Also Nasufan was right with the whole everyone should be more shocked thing. That's why the main point of this chapter was reaction to Minato. I feel I kept it straight, Kiritsugu wonders if he is a threat or not, Kayneth freaks the hell out, Tokiomi wants to learn from him, and Kirie and Kariya don't necessarily give a damn.**

**Ok the first change in the story, the Grail dialogue is happening early, we move onto caster and Minato's purpose in the story it's gonna be great. **

**Also if anyone has any personal question PM me or go to the general discussion thing I have on my main page. I LOVE answering question and stuff, so anything you want to ask, omake request, or complaints and stuff. I will be more than happy to answer them.**

**Love you guys and thanks for supporting me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the letter was sent to Waver and by extension Minato himself, he had left the Mackenzie's house to complete his daily chores. Rider, after calming Waver down, had dragged him out of the house, apparently for 'reconnaissance'. When they left Minato had thought it best to worry about tonight after his daily duties. He stopped by the local market to restock on supplies for the house.

Ever since that strange woman gave him back his headphones, that he still has not seen, Minato would use them whenever he went out.

Yesterday being the exception since he had allowed Mr. Makenzie to borrow them.

When Minato received his old headphones, he had received a cassette player along with them beside his actual Mp3 player. The cassette player was fine as it did its purpose quite well, he even got several tapes for musical choices.

Apparently the woman was a Philanthropist.

The tapes the Minato received were obvious proof. The tapes were as followed, '**Human's Rule**', '**Human's will never die**', '**How Great are Human's**', and '**Gaia's Stupid**'. Minato wasn't sure he understood the reasoning behind the last tape, but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

The songs were nice though, odd that they were all sung by the same woman.

At around 1 pm Minato had started walking home. He held all of his groceries in two hands while listening to the '**How Great are Human's**' cassette. Everything was going fine and Minato was about 5 minutes from the Mackenzie's home.

That is until a little girl came barreling through the alley and crashed right into Minato.

She crashed straight into his legs causing him to fall as well. Luckily Minato was able to stop the groceries from spilling everywhere, unfortunately in doing so he caused the little girl to hit her head with his knee.

Needless to say she was not happy.

"AHH! You idiot!" She yelled while rubbing her head. "What are you doing!? Running into people like that!"

Minato set down the groceries he had saved and knelt down to the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Minato felt bad for accidently hurting her, but didn't _she_ run into _him_?

She stopped rubbing her head and Minato finally got a good look at her. She looked to be about 10 years old considering her body size. She had grayish black hair that was set up into pigtails. She had dark blue eyes that held mind that reminded him of Ken. She was dressed him a white long-sleeved shirt that held a large red bowtie, and a red skirt. The way she looked at him was akin to someone holding themselves as though they were adults.

She was a cute kid.

She was still staring angrily at Minato. "Well you should be paying attention to your surroundings! Owie!" She winced holding her head, which now sported a growing bruise from where he had accidentally hurt her.

Now he felt bad. Might as well help her out.

Summoning Pixie to the forefront of his psyche, he channeled a healing spell onto his fingers. Surprising the girl he placed his fingers onto her forehead fixing the bruise. At first she looked like she was going to yell at him again, but then she held a bewildered look on her face, most likely from her pain fading away.

Several seconds later and the bruise was nowhere to be found. The little girl felt her head, to check if it was really gone. She stared at him with an amazed look still in her eyes. Then it became curious.

"What sort of Magecraft was that!?" Her eyes suddenly sparked with excitement.

Wait… _what._

"Don't you even dare." She told Minato, looking directly at him. "I know what you did, you healed my bruise didn't you?" She held a look of achievement, like she had just cornered him.

She wasn't _wrong,_ Minato had to admit.

Instead this brought up a more surprising situation.

"You know magic?" Minato asked. It was obvious she did, but for the sake of conversation he decided to continue. Besides she figured him out in less than a second, she deserved to have this accomplishment.

Minato always had a soft spot for kids.

She frowned. "I don't know Magic, only Sorcerers know Magic." She corrected him. "I'm a _Magus_, I practice magecraft. Any self-respecting Magus would know that." Her tone had gone from intrigued to condescending.

Becoming less cute, Minato thought.

"And you!" she pointed her fingers at him. "You still haven't answered my question. How did you heal my bruise so fast? My Magic Circuits didn't even react to it." She was confused and was looking for an answer directly from the source.

Minato remembered something Waver said about a Mystic Code, maybe that would suffice.

"My Mystic Code allows me to heal others." There, that should satisfy her.

"Your Mystic Code?" Now she looked angry. "Is that supposed to fool me?" She stood up looking down on him, it was unnatural at how _normal_ it seemed. "If that was your Mystic Code then where is it? You also didn't cite any incantations. You're obviously lying to me."

Minato was _impressed_. Not only did she see straight through his lie, which only three other people can claim to be able to do as well, one of them being a robot. She was also able to back it up by showing her superior knowledge on the subject. Despite her age she was definitely smarter than one would guess.

She reminded him more and more of Ken. Except Ken was more respectful of others, this girl did not seem to have such inhibitions.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to insult you." Minato would at least show enough decency to be honest. "It's actually a special skill of mine, healing a small injury like that doesn't require any incantations." This time it wasn't a lie. Not the _full_ truth per say, but a truth nonetheless.

"So… a healing… Origin?" She put her knuckles against her chin in a thinking pose. "I guess that makes sense." She put her fist into her other hand with a face of revelation. "And since it was so small and only transferred Prana to my injury I hardly felt it!" She was nodding to herself, most likely congratulating herself on her assumption.

Minato knew what Prana was thanks to Waver and Rider. It was basically the magic power source for this world's magic, or magecraft. Minato was unfamiliar with Origin though.

Minato then realized he had never gotten his assaulters name.

"By the way." Minato spoke up while the girl was still smiling to herself. "I never got your name."

She looked at him confused, then a blush began to form on her face. "H-h-hey! You ran into _me_. You should be the one to introduce themselves first!" She was suddenly angry at Minato. Probably due to embarrassment.

"Minato Arisato." He said immediately. The best way to avoid conflict, especially with a child, was to just go with the flow. Better he just agree with her than argue.

"Oh." She looked surprised by his immediate response, but quickly recovered and answered back. "My name is Rin Tohsaka, daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka head Magus of the Tohsaka family." The way she spoke held a certain measure of pride. Similar to the way Mitsuru carried herself whenever she talked about the Kirijo group.

"It's nice to meet you Rin." Minato nodded to her.

"I… guess you as well. Hey wait! What are those things around your neck?" She pointed to his head phones.

Minato guessed it made sense. His headphones, though they worked on the cassette player fine he still got odd looks when he walked around with them. They were over a decade from the future after all.

"These are headphones." He took them off of his neck and handed them to Rin to give her a closer look.

"Headphones… what's a phone?" She said without a pause.

…really?

Minato knew for a fact that phone appliances were common by this time, so for a girl this old not to know what a phone is. It brings up several questions. Since her reveal that she is a Magus, he could assume that the appliances of the modern world did not influence her life as much as they did for other children.

"A phone is a device that people use to contact one another from different places." Best to keep it simple.

"Why don't they just write letters?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Phones are faster." He replied.

"Hmph." She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Wait, why are those things called headphones then?" she pointed to Minato's headphones again.

"They allow me to listen to music from this." He pointed to the cassette player. "I just plug the headphones into it, and then." He pressed playa and placed them on her head."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She started looking around and was making humming noises with her mouth. She took them off and stared angrily at Minato again.

"This is why you ran into me! You couldn't hear anything but this music couldn't you!?" Now she was fuming at Minato.

And Minato was the bad guy again. This girl seemed to get angry incredibly easily, but considering what has happened in the last few minutes he couldn't completely blame her.

"I'll admit that it distracted me a little. Again I'm sorry for harming you." Minato tried to portray a calm persona, pixie was certainly helping because of her history of dealing with children. "You are fine now though." He had made sure that she was full healed so she shouldn't be incredibly angry.

She ended up conceding to the fact, she turned her head and nodded in understanding. It was natural for kids to be defensive, especially when they were hurt… even when it was her fault to begin with. Its times like this that parents should be more attentive to their children.

A though just entered Minato's mind.

"Rin." She turned to him again. "Where are your parents?" It was unnatural for a child to be on their own in the city, especially considering the circumstances of the last few weeks.

"My mother is at our temporary home, and my father is busy with the Holy Grail War." She smiled at that last part, the pride evident in her voice.

Wait… that meant that.

"Your father is part of the Grail War?" Now Minato was curious. It seems that he stumbled upon another chance of fate.

"Of course." She said the disdain in her voice again, like she was talking to an idiot. "He's a Tohsaka, we get an immediate position in the Holy Grail War, along with the Matou's, and the Eizenburn's.

She looked at him again and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Let me see your right hand." She said, no commanded him to do so. It was an odd request, but Minato saw no reason to deny her and showed her his hand.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just making sure that you weren't a Master."

That made sense in context. Minato remembered that Waver had some red symbols on his hand. Apparently those marks are what decide if ones a Mater in the Holy Grail War.

"I'm not." Though this allowed Minato to ask his next question. "Also why are you out here alone? You do know that there is a criminal running loose in Fuyuki, don't you?"

She crossed her arms and held her face up high. "Of course I know, that's why I'm out here." She must have realized that Minato was surprised about her answer and proceeded to explain. "The killer is obviously using magecraft to capture his victims, since my father is busy I will apprehend this magus."

So Rin was walking around the city alone, with no one else, trying to capture a serial killer by herself. A serial killer who by all means is much older than her and has no qualms about using lethal force, which she herself has probably had no experience in.

It seems that Rin was more book smart than street smart at this point. But Minato knew better than to judge a book by its cover. She was obviously part of an impressive family lineage, who apparently have enough influence to have a permanent spot in a wish granting war. She also appeared to have knowledge on this worlds mystical arts. She might be more capable than she appears.

"That's a dangerous mission you have given yourself Rin. Maybe you should reconsider and allow others to take care of it." Minato wouldn't forgive himself if he found out she had gotten herself captured by that madman. Better he convince her to stay safe than she get in trouble.

"Absolutely not! It would stain my pride as a Tohsaka to allow this to happen in my city."

Apparently it was more of a matter of pride than of morality. Minato could understand that, Waver said that the Mage Association was incredibly secretive, and anyone who threatened that secrecy was dealt with harshly. On the other hand if one did not threaten that secrecy Mage's gained free realm with their studies.

But Minato could tell that this was something personal. She wouldn't just go and search for a killer on her own, she seems too smart for that. No, she most likely has a missing friend and is trying to find her.

Minato couldn't convince her to turn away, nor did he have the authority to force her to comply.

This was troubling.

"Rin." Minato said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. She gave him his undivided attention, obviously interested in what he was going to say. "I want you to promise me something."

"Ok…" She was hesitant. Of course she was a man she just met was asking her to keep a promise.

"I need you to make sure you check up with your father. And if you find anything relating to the killer, relay that information to him. Ok." Rin seemed to respect her father immensely. The best course of action would be to convince her to trust in her father. Also if he is a Master in this war, he can speak to him about his daughter in hopes of making sure she stayed safe.

"Alright, I guess that sounds fine." She was nodding to herself. "Father told me to be careful in situations where I didn't have all of the details."

Suddenly her pocket glowed and she pulled out a glowing compass of a sorts. It was pointing south right behind her and Minato. She suddenly handed Minato his headphones back and dusted herself off.

"I have to go!" she began running off but turned around to Minato. "Umm… thank you for the help Minato." She was blushing. She probably wasn't use to giving thanks to other people. Then she ran off.

As she was running off Minato could only think of how he had just met an important person. Then again it might just be Minato looking too much into it.

Though she might need to learn how to control that temper of hers. She might end up saying things she doesn't mean to people. Minato had first-hand knowledge on what misunderstanding the situation can cause to other people.

Minato picked up his groceries and walked back to the Mackenzie's. The little distraction was nice while it lasted.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

[Scene Break]

Minato arrived at the church at 8:30.

The church was actually a lot closer than he expected, he was also used to arriving to assign meeting times early.

Less of a chance at being chewed out by another person for being late.

The church itself was on a hill with a long road leading to a rather extravagant building for a small church. It was a pure white building, it had two stained glass windows on the front sides and a clock in the middle. The bell tower was in the spire on the top of the church. Other than that is was a stereotypical Christian church.

Besides the eerie presence he was feeling. Which was made even stranger by the fact that the church was supposed to be a place of peace. Yet this odd feeling did not leave him.

The second he entered the church grounds he felt a foreboding presence. Minato couldn't exactly place it, but it was an uncomfortable feeling nonetheless. Maybe it was foreshadowing the upcoming conflicts, or Minato had grown paranoid either was possible.

He had reached the door and hesitated. It dawned on Minato that this was his last chance. He could just walk away, turn around and go back to the Mackenzie's. Who could blame him? He wasn't a member of this world, he just ended up here by pure chance. Minato already completed his journey, he found his answer, faced his foe, and his life ended. Now he was back in the same situation, he just had to walk away.

Walk away and be ignorant. He didn't sign any contract, he had no obligation to continue on this road. To allow these heroes and their Masters to fight for a wish. A wish that could send him home if he could use it. It still wasn't his problem, it wasn't his fight, not his world.

Then he saw the Mackenzie's who let in a homeless and lost boy into their home. Waver and Rider who could have attempted to kill him in his sleep but were nothing but respectful to him, most likely out of fear. Then there was Rin, that little girl who was less than a decade on this world, and was searching to stop a killer.

A killer Minato had ignored.

The answer was easy.

Minato knocked on the door and waited.

A man opened the door. He was obviously a priest, but before that he could have been a fighter of some sorts. The man was elderly but he held an impressive physique. At first glance he seemed to have a tempered and kind personality. At least that was what Minato took from his first glance, he was smiling when he opened the doors after all.

That all changed when he saw Minato.

His eyes widened instantly. It also looked like he was attempting to steady himself. Almost as if he had just saw the life past before his eyes.

Minato believes that he had incredibly underestimated what a Sorcerer in this world is to these people.

"Welcome to the Grail Meeting." The priest said. "I am the host of this meeting, my name is Risei Kotomine the director of the Grail War." He extended his hand in a welcoming gesture, Minato grabbed his hand for the offered handshake. "Forgive me, but I do not know your name Sir?"

"Minato Arisato. Just Minato Arisato." Minato was disliking the fact that he incited fear more and more. This automatic fear had only happened once before, it had been brief, but to see that his friends were afraid of him even after all of this time still didn't sit well with him.

"Of course." The priest said seemingly more relaxed. "Please come in, the other Masters and Servants should be arriving shortly."

Minato walked into the church and noticed several things. What he noticed first was that what would have been rows of seats have now been moved to accommodate a large circular table with over a dozen seats. Minato also noticed that the entire church was alight, from the outside it had appeared that the church was abandoned for the night. Another form of magic Minato assumed.

The last thing that he noticed was that he was being watched. Not only by one individual but by several. Honestly if it were not for the white coloring of their masks he would have never had spotted them. Minato wasn't sure what they were, but it was very apparent that by their killing intent they were not friendly.

It was actually almost impossible _not_ to notice them now. They moved along the shadows and several of them straight up disappeared, but he always knew where they were. Silently sneaking, covered in darkness, intent for death was there but could not be fully seen. Only one group of individuals could have mastered such an art.

Assassin. Or better yet the Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. They were known for all taking the same name and being the basis for all assassins of history. It was no surprise when he gained them from the power of the Moon Arcana.

Though according to Waver assassin was dead. So that meant they must have been tricked somehow. Oh well, as long as they didn't attack Minato or anyone near him it was fine.

Best to keep his senses aware, just to be safe.

Minato decided to sit down facing the right side of the church. The majority of the attention during this meeting would be on him anyway, might as well take the least noticeable spot.

Another man came out of a room in the back of the church. He looked like a priest, he was young and in a priest's uniform. He was tall and dark in a way with his brown hair dark clothes. There was a familiar aura about him. It came to head when Minato looked at his face.

It was a _void_. There was nothing there, complete and utter emptiness.

Like what his had been a long time ago.

The man stared at Minato and an odd chill ran through Minato. This man was dangerous, that _apathy_ that he wore like a cloak was almost strangling. It shouldn't have bothered Minato that much. Maybe it simply reminded him of his past, he remembered when those of S.E.E.S would give him frightened looks because of his cold look on life. To see someone that not only looks but _feels_ like that as well. It was a little disturbing.

But that was Minato jumping to conclusions. For all he knew the man could be the kindest of individuals. But that feeling was still there.

The man took a seat across from Minato. "My name is Kirei Kotomine, I am the former Master of the Servant assassin. Since his death I have gained refuge here for the Holy Grail War. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man spoke in a polite tone and showed no fear or hesitance as his father.

Minato knew that the church was the mediator between the Holy Grail War. He didn't know that if a member of the Grail War lost their servant then they could seek refuge, Minato didn't really see why they would need to. If they were no longer part of the war why would they need refuge… unless there were contestants who took the phrase 'to the last man' to its literal meaning. Minato could understand that, people wanted to make sure that an enemy that was gone would _stay_ gone.

Such was the cost of war.

Fortunately the man seemed honest. Unfortunately Minato had caught his lie before he even spoke to him. Assassin was in the building so him claiming that he was out of the tournament was a bold face lie.

He had his reasons Minato was sure. Most likely more machinations in the dark side of the war.

"My name is Minato Arisato." He responded.

"You are the Sorcerer correct?" He asked.

Minato nodded.

"You are very young."

He nodded again.

"Impressive."

Another nod.

Talking to this man was surprisingly easy. He wasted no time with expressions and assumptions, he simply asked questions. Stoic minds seem to think alike in some ways he supposed. They sat in silence for the next several minutes, apparently the man had asked all he needed to, but he had not taken his eyes off of Minato since he sat down. Minato met him with a neutral gaze. Though something was off. The man seemed to be looking for something. For what exactly Minato was not sure, but the man was searching for something.

It wasn't long before the doors opened again. He knew one he didn't know the other. The one he knew was Lancer the Irish hero held both of his spears in his hands, oddly enough they were wrapped in a cloth. Minato assumed that it was to hide the identity of his legend. Walking beside him was what Minato could only assume was his Master. The man was European. He had golden blonde hair, similar to Saber's, and was dressed in a dark blue coat that extended all the way down his legs, he also had white gloves on, probably to hide the Command Seals the Masters gained.

When the man saw Minato he froze. Again a face of fear, no this was _absolute terror_. It looked as though it was taking all it had for the man to stand still, if it wasn't for Lancer walking somewhat in front of him he probably would have ran. Minato could understand the reason why, in this world Sorcerer's were the apex of what a Magus could achieve in abilities. Minato apparently qualified for this group, so to directly order the death of one, Minato would hazard a guess, would be frowned upon.

The man seemed to regain some semblance of control over himself and bowed to Minato. Minato raised an eyebrow at this.

"My lord Sorcerer. I Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi of the Magus Association wish to offer you my greatest of apologies on behalf of not only myself but of the El-Melloi family. Should you wish to take my life I would only ask that you're judgment ends with me and not my family." The man announced.

That declaration had stunned everyone. Lancer had taken a stance to defend his Master. Risei and even Kirie had gone wide-eyed at the declaration. Minato had just found it odd, from what he knew of the man he had heard of last night, he was a man of incredible pride. To see him groveling like must have been incredibly difficult for him. He must have really frightened the man to make him like this. Though what made this easier was that he was willing to accept his fate in order to save the lives of his family, the man held the lives of his family over his own.

There's two sides to everything after all.

"I'm not going to kill you." Minato responded. He had no wish to kill anyone, quite honestly he had never directly killed a human being. There had been moments that there was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to kill a certain person. The names Takaya Sakaki and Shuji Ikutsuki came to mind. He had never had the desire to kill anyone before them, luckily he never had to outright kill them. Ikutsuki was killed by Mitsuru's father Takeharu Kirijo after he had betrayed them. Minato honestly did not know what happened to Takaya, he and the rest of S.E.E.S had simply left him battered in Tartarus.

Kayneth looked up with sheer disbelief on his face. As though a miracle was granted to him from a coupon. He instantly bowed his head again to Minato.

"T-T-Thank you!" The man sounded ecstatic. Minato could only guess that he truly believed he was going to die, now that he wasn't he was overjoyed. "I and my family shall remember this kindness."

Minato nodded.

Lancer then walked over to Minato and gave a bow as well, not as desperate as Kayneth's but more humble in form. "I thank you for your kindness Sorcerer. I had a feeling that you would not seek his life. Call it a hunch if you much, but I am glad I was right."

The man was not entirely wrong. Minato knew Diarmuid, his soul and legend. It wouldn't be to far off to say that all Heroic Spirits of this world could feel a connection to him.

"I must apologize as well." Minato raised his eyes again. "I gave an attempt to take your life. I had assumed that you were a civilian and the rules of the Grail Wars were clear. As a knight to kill an innocent or even take an attempt on their life is a great stain on one's honor as well as the chivalry a knight is bound to uphold. That you are a Sorcerer as well as your ability to defend yourself has given me a great sense of relief. So for that as well as the sparing of my Master I thank you." Lance then went to his Master's side at the end of the table facing the bottom left side of the church. Even though his life was no longer in danger from Minato, not that it ever was, he still kept his distance from the persona user.

Lancer seemed to have little difference from his Persona counterpart. Besides appearance his personality was exactly the same. It was comforting to know that even though the heroes of this world were different, at their core they were still the same beings he knew. Diarmuid was a paragon of chivalry, even when he was cursed with his Love Spot and was betrayed by his king he never blamed them. With all of his power and abilities he only wished to serve as a true knight. It was simple, but honorable nonetheless. Diarmuid and Ken had actually gotten along quite well, with their sense of justice to unite them as a teacher and student.

At this point they seemed to have noticed Kirie who was sitting across from Minato. They both gave him odd looks like they weren't sure what to think of him. Before either of them could speak Kirie had already addressed them.

"I am the former Master of Assassin." He lied. "Since his death I have gained refuge here."

That seemed to satisfy both Lancer and his Master as they had nodded and nothing more was said. The silence returned, Risei had begun to walk around with an incense lamp that gave off a smell akin to apples and humming what Minato could only guess was a hymn. It did well to distract the others from the silence.

Luckily the silence did not last long as in another minute another Master and Servant walked through the door.

It was Irisviel and Saber. Irisviel was not wearing a white coat and hat this time but a purple shirt and shorts. Saber instead was… wearing a suit. Minato had to let that process for a few seconds while several of his persona were making 'remarks' about the situation. If anything Saber looked professional.

When Irisviel saw him she gave him a large smile and walked straight towards him. Saber however had kept her eyes on Lancer and the other two Master's since she arrived. Irisviel either must have felt very safe around Saber or she was ignorant of the other's that had arrived.

"Hi! My name Irisviel Von Eizenburn." She said as she extended her hand to Minato for a handshake.

Minato took the hand and the shake. "Minato Arisato."

Irisviel smiled and sat down to the right of Minato while Saber sat to Irisviel's right. From what Minato knew about these two it was that they were good people. They were both willing to break the rules of the war to save his life, which spoke _volumes_ of one's character. A defining character moment to say the least.

"Could I ask you something!?" Her sudden question had almost startled Minato.

He nodded. Wondering what she could want to ask.

"How old are you?"

He was not expecting that.

"I'm 19 years old" he said.

That shocked quite a few members who were listening in.

"You're so young!" Irisviel exclaimed. Saber's reaction was different.

"To be as skilled as you are as well with your abilities. That is impressive." She nodded and gave him a look of respect. King Arthur valued one's ability and virtue more than anything.

"I agree with the King of Knights." Diarmuid said getting a surprised look from his master as well as the others. "To be able to dodge my attacks and summon the legend of the Trojan War is an impressive feat. To be as young as you are only adds to your abilities."

Saber nodded to Lancer. The respect they held was between two knights, they may be on opposite sides of the war but their honor brought them together in respect and ideals. It must be comforting to be in a war with those who hold the same ideals as you do.

"King of Knights." Lancer said. "I would like to ask you a question. If you would be willing?"

Saber looked confused. "Ask away Lancer. I would be happy to answer a fellow knight."

Lancer nodded. "Thank you. I am quite embarrassed to ask this, but were it possible would I have been worthy to be a Knight of the Round Table?"

Saber eyes widened for a second and were then replaced by a soft smile. "You are a knight of the most noble of virtues and skills. If it were possible I would have welcomed you with open arms. I am confused by your doubt Knight of the Love Spot, for what reason do you ask this?"

"Thank you Saber." Lancer said almost relived in a sense. "I had died believing I had shamed myself as a knight. To know that you who are the paragon of all who could claim themselves as knights is comforting." Lancers eyes held a sadness to them as he finished.

Minato knew of Diarmuid's story. His king had left him to die after the knight had unfortunately entranced his wife. Diarmuid held the guilt that it was _he _who had failed his king not the other way around. This was a means of self-assurance, after all if King Arthur claims you are worthy of being a knight there is no other doubt on the matter.

"It's too bad." Irisviel whispered to Minato, which was pointless considering she was in a room with _heroes_, but he listened. "If it weren't for the war they would have made great friends don't you think?"

Minato nodded. He liked Irisviel, she was kind and considering that this was in the middle of the war with enemies literally across the table, she could still see things in a happy light. If Minato was to give her an Arcana she would definitely be a Sun.

He just hoped her life wouldn't be like the _last _Sun he met.

Irisviel then turned and noticed Kirie and stiffened. Minato wasn't completely sure as to why, but she obviously knew this man. She nudged her chair closer to Saber for extra protection. The man in question spared her no glance at all and continued to stare at Minato.

Minato ignored him.

Suddenly the doors burst open as Rider entered the church with Waver behind him.

Rider instead of wearing his Greek armor was in a huge white t-shirt with blue jeans. The man was also carrying a huge barrel. For what purpose Minato had no idea, but considering who it is he wouldn't be surprised if it was filled with alcohol.

"GREETINGS FELLOW HEROES!" The whale of a man yelled.

"Rideeeer!" Waver whined. "I told you not to-hk!" he suddenly froze up as he saw Kayneth. Kayneth was Waver's old teacher… whom he stole from… in a _war_.

Minato could easily see how Waver would be frightened. Surprisingly Kayneth said nothing merely giving the boy a cross look. Waver didn't hide under Rider's huge frame but did scoot bit by bit towards the skyscraper of a man. He actually looked better than he had at the beginning of the day, Rider probably gave him an inspiring speech to build up his self-confidence. Alexander the Great did those sorts of things.

Then the boat of a man noticed him.

"HAH! Hail King of Souls, I am glad to see you have joined this war meeting!" Rider picked Waver up and sat to his left placing Waver in the unoccupied seat next to him. "I am anxious to see how this war meeting shall play, especially with you present."

"King… of Souls?" Irisviel said confused with a finger on her cheek.

"I am confused as well King of Conquerors." Saber chimed in.

"This boy is one who can command the souls of heroes can he not?" they nodded. "Then it stands to reason that he who controls the souls of others should be named their king!"

"Ah!" Irisviel suddenly put her fist into her palm. "So you're king as well Minato! Then it is truly an honor be in your presence your highness." Giving Minato a large smile.

Minato did not like that title. He wasn't a king, he never was a king, and never would be a king.

Then to his displeasure Saber nodded as well. "I see considering his Magic and the loyalty of the heroes under him, yes I agree with your judgment King of Conquerors."

The only thing that made this worse were that he was pretty sure that those within the Sea of Souls were _agreeing_ with them.

Suddenly Minato noticed that a flying worm had entered the church. It was _suggestively_ shaped, and it had insect wings with teeth on its head. Minato had only noticed it because of the buzzing sound, everyone else saw it and narrowed their eyes. Minato remembered that Berserker was not invited to the meeting so this could be the eyes and ears of his Master. The worm itself would be disgusting to most, but for Minato who held a being such as Mara within his mind and soul it really wasn't _that _bad. Disturbing absolutely, but horrid not even close.

"I believe that would be the master of Berserker's familiar." Risei said hanging the incense onto the wall. "I should guess that he will merely observe this meeting instead of joining."

The agreement was noted in silence.

"So Saber do you think Archer shall join this meeting." Rider started.

"I am not sure. Considering who he is I would think that unless he thought us worthy of his presence he would not appear towards us." Saber said honestly.

"Then you should be grateful that I have deemed this meeting between mongrels worthy of my presence." Everyone stared towards the chair closest to the altar as a golden light formed and coalesced into Archer.

Archer was dressed in what it appears to be a white dress shirt with a golden necklace and black pants. His hair that was normally in a spiked form was now smoothed out and fell along his head.

Almost as if he had stopped using hair gel.

"Archer! I am glad that you have arrived as well, is your Master joining us as well?" Rider said clearly unoffended by Archer's insult.

"Tokiomi will be here. What I am more concerned about is that _another_ fake king has dared to claim themselves as such in my presence." Archer turned his eyes towards Minato.

Any normal person would have felt fear at the fact that a hero who shoots swords and spears like arrows was staring at them. Luckily for Minato he wasn't a normal person. This was a good chance to get rid of that annoying title though.

"I didn't say I was a king." Minato pointed to Rider. "He did."

Archer sneered. "Another false king claiming another to be a king." He looked at Rider. "An even greater offense."

Minato remembered how fickle Gilgamesh was at times.

"Be that as it may." Rider started. "You still have not introduced yourself or you kingship. We heroes come from all across time. To recognize a Hero even a king without their names or titles would be impossible for us realize who they really are."

Rider made an excellent point. It was by far the most logical thing he had said since Minato had met the man. Unfortunately Gilgamesh worked on his own logic.

"You insult me even more 'king of conquerors'. Gilgamesh said to rider mocking his title. "To not recognize _me_, who is your true king is the greatest of insults. If you cannot discern my royal self then you do not deserve to know, as ignorant mongrels will remain so." He smirked. "How tragic."

This was getting annoying.

"Your name is Gilgamesh." All eyes turned to him with wide-eyed expressions. "You are the first Epic Hero, the king of the first society in Uruk. The King of Heroes."

There now his name was known like everyone else. This Gilgamesh was a carbon copy of his persona form in all but physical appearance. His ego was, no _is_, so large that over 4000 years into the future and still expected his legend to be known and celebrated. It wasn't that his legend was not interesting or incredible, because it most certainly was. It was just that the people of Uruk were so far distant in the past that it is usually overshadowed by civilizations like Greece or Egypt.

"It seems as though one among you dogs has gained enough sense to open your ears." Archer turned his gaze back to Minato. "You have shown at least some form of competence."

Minato was sure that the overhand insult was meant to be a compliment.

"So you are the ancient king of Uruk. Ha! No wonder you would not reveal yourself you are the _first_ of heroes." Rider yelled.

Suddenly the doors opened again.

The man who walked in was what could be called a gentleman. He wore a red suit and held a can with a luxurious blue gem on its top. The man walked into the room with nothing but a smile on his face. He had black hair and a well maintained short beard.

He walked straight to Minato and bowed.

"Lord Sorcerer. My name is Tokiomi Tohsaka the Master of Archer in the Heaven's Feel War. Let me say that it is an honor to meet one who has achieved what only magus could dream of."

Well spoken, polite, and unlike most of those hear had shown no dear whatsoever. Though there was a coldness in the man's eyes. It wasn't that of a killer or even of apathy. It was just cold. Minato couldn't place it but it was almost akin to an Angel's personality. To an Angel there is virtue and duty that is all, this man gave Minato the same feeling. He was not evil by any means, but he wasn't a selfless man either.

Tokiomi then went and bowed to Archer and took his seat next to him.

The man was smart as well. For someone as arrogant and as headstrong as Gilgamesh the best way to manipulate him was to play to his ego. He would consider you a servant and you would not take any of his ire.

Risei took the remaining seat.

The meeting had begun.

"Thank you all Master and Servants for attending this Grail War meeting. We have two issues to discuss. The first is the invitation of Minato Arisato into the Holy Grail War as an extra mediator, the second has to do with Caster and his Master as they are the result of dozens of missing children in Fuyuki city. Any other means of conversation are up to those who wish to remain."

"So Lord Arisato," Tokiomi began, "Will you accept the offer to become another mediator within the Heaven's Feel. With one such as yourself, you must surely be able to keep situations much more stable in the actual war."

So that's what they wanted from him. They wanted him to be a sort of balancing force between the Masters and Servants. Minato could see it, Risei would be in charge of the political force and keeping it a secret while Minato would make sure that the heroes didn't level the city. It was a sound and reasonable plan, it also meant that a outside force would now be an inside force.

But Minato couldn't help but think he was not getting the whole picture.

"I'm not sure I still have several questions regarding the Grail War. I cannot make a decision unti I have all of the answers."

Tokiomi nodded. "Of course, and we would be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Why is there a Holy Grail War?" Minato needed this answer first. He could understand the want for a wish. This process to achieve said wish was odd, and overly difficult. Why summon heroes to compete for a wish?

Those around him blinked but it was Risei who responded first.

"The Holy Grail War or the Heaven's Feel was initially created by three families. The Tohsaka, The Eizenburn, and the Matou respectively. Over two centuries ago the leaders of these three families created the Heaven's Feel as a way to reach Akasha, the Root of the World. To achieve this they needed a great source of power. The Holy Grail was that source. By summoning seven heroes to fight the last ones standing will have completed a ritual which would grant one an omnipotent wish. That wish is the reason for the Holy Grail War."

So it was a way to reach the center of the universe. Where all knowledge of the past, present, and future were held.

"Then why do Heroes have to be sacrificed to gain this wish?" Minato asked.

Risei responded again. "The Grail requires a great amount of power. To grant this power the Grail reaches into the Throne of Heroes and chooses those to fit the class specializations. When the heroes are slain they are returned to the Grail to grant its power."

Minato frowned. "So sacrifices then."

Risei shook his head. "No, no, you misunderstand. Those chosen by the Grail have been chosen because they still have a wish to be granted. Heroes involved in the Holy Grail War volunteer and realize that if they lose they are to be used to power the Grail. Let me give you no impressions that they are destroyed upon returning to the Grail. After the war is finished they simply return to the Throne of Heroes."

So it was a momentary situation. The Grail would offer them a second chancer per say, and they in turn would complete the ritual to grant the Masters their wish. It was mutually beneficial then.

So why did he still dislike it then?

"Before now there have been three separate Grail Wars, correct?" Minato saw a chorus of nods from those participating. "Do you know what wishes were made?"

Risei frowned.

"Unfortunately no wishes have been made since the beginning of the Grail Wars. The First Grail War was not even a war but a mere scuffle that led to no individual winning. The Second Grail War received the same results. The Third Grail War was odd in that a Servant ended the Grail War themselves, we presume that the Hero had conflicting views with his/her Master and would rather end the war than see his wish come to fruition."

Minato let that little bit of new world history sink in. Now the question that had been in his head ever since he learned of the war could be asked.

Minato looked at Risei. "Then how do you know the Grail will work?"

"If I may?" Tokiomi said bringing attention to himself again. Risei nodded and allowed him to speak. "You see the ritual of the Heaven's Feel was created by the three heads of the respective families. One in particular, the head of the Eizenburn family, Justizia Lizleihi Von Eizenburn became the key that allowed the Holy Grail to link with the Throne of Heroes and as a whole the Akashic record itself. As well as another Sorcerer Kishua Zeltrech Schweinorg acted as the witness to the event. We are absolutely certain that the Grail has the power give what it promises."

Minato responded without missing a beat. "So you are _assuming_ that it will work."

Surprisingly Kayneth spoke up. "There has been many a debate about the possibility that The Grail War may be incapable of granting an omnipotent wish." He crossed his hands over the desk. "But through extensive research and we have theorized that not only is the Grail capable of granting a wish, due to the first three failed attempts, the Grail would have enough power to make any wish due to the buildup."

Minato nodded. That was an acceptable explanation. Minato simply wanted to make _sure_ that it would be able to. A wish, especially an omnipotent wish, could not be left to chance that it _might_ work. Besides he was able to summon legends from a realm beyond reality, sometimes the benefit of the doubt can be given.

"Are you satisfied with your answer King of Souls?" Rider said. "We heroes are not as easily fooled as you might think, we would never attempt to fight a battle for a _maybe it will work_." He slammed his hand on the table. "No! We are battling for the chance to have our greatest desire granted to us. For that we fight, for who else but us, who have reached the pinnacle of humanity, be worthy of fighting for this wish."

Minato nodded.

"Ha! I am glad you agree!" The truck of a man said.

Risei cleared his throat. "So… have you agreed to take our offer?"

Minato had one more question. "After a wish is granted… will the Grail War continue?"

"Yes. The Grail War will continue. It is every 60 years." Risei said as a matter of fact.

Minato sighed. "I have yet to truly decide if I will accept your offer. At the end of this meeting I will give you my answer."

"Great!" Risei began again. "Now we can get onto the second issue at hand." Risei took a much more somber expression. "Caster and his Master over the last few weeks have been kidnapping children from all over the city."

Minato tightened his hands around his evoker.

"We do not know what the reason for this is, but none have been returned and a good portion of the city is in an uproar." Risei sighed. "It is unfortunate, but we must assume that they are dead. So as of now the Grail War is on halt until Caster and his master have been dealt with. Those who kill them shall receive two extra command seals as a reward."

Minato just remembered something very important.

He turned to Tokiomi. "Your daughter is looking for Caster."

The man gave him a startled look. "Rin is what!" he gasped. "Wait. You have met my daughter?"

Minato nodded. Oddly the worm that was still above the table had made an odd stuttering noise.

"Yes. I told her to go home and report to you if she found anything or was in danger." The man seemed more at ease for the moment.

"I apologize, Rin can be headstrong but she is a very capable girl. I am sure that she will come to me if she should be in any danger… at least I hope she will." Tokiomi sent a brief and momentary glance to Kirie who had not spoken a word since Lancer's arrival.

Minato was not sure what it meant, but Kirie closed his eyes for several moments then something happened.

One of the Assassins left the Church. He didn't hear or see a thing, but he was certain that the Servant had left. Minato could only assume that Tokiomi and Kirie were in leagues with each other. This only added to how clever this man was, he had faked the death of the most secretive of heroes, while keeping the most boisterous, Minato looked at Rider, _second_ most boisterous hero as the focus of attention.

"We shall bring this villain to justice." Saber announced. "He will not go unpunished, on my honor as a knight I swear he will die." Irisviel nodded with fire in her eyes agreeing with her Servant.

"I am glad to hear that." Risei smiled. "Then as it is this meeting is over… unless anyone would like to continue?"

Rider slammed the wooden keg onto the table. "I would like to propose if those here would stay and answer a question of mine?" He looked around the room and nobody moved.

"I see no problem with this request. Please, Servant Rider what is it you propose." Risei said.

Rider Smiled. "I propose a Grail Dialogue." He was met with confused looks. "Let me elaborate. I propose that we each state our wish and compare them to each other, and instead of conquest through battle we decide this war through conquest of ideal's, he wo has the most worthy wish shall receive the Grail."

"Interesting, you would place your own petty wish against that of the true king Rider." Archer sneered. "We are already breaking the rules of this War by not killing each other at this moment, now you would pit your petty ideals and wish as a way to win this war. This is quite pathetic for the self-proclaimed King of Conquerors. Are you that afraid of my power?" He began to laugh.

Rider didn't even seemed fazed. "Of course not King of Heroes. I simply wish to know of the wishes and purposes of my fellow heroes. Conquest does not only come through battle, but also from diplomacy. I would expect a _king_ to know of this."

That jibe at the King of Heroes did not go unnoticed as Archer returned to frown at Rider.

"I see no problem in this request." Saber said. "I agree to your proposal Rider."

Lancer nodded. "I agree, it would be good to know of the desires of my fellow heroes."

"Great! Now I expect those other than Servants to respond as well."

Things were getting interesting. Minato could make a good guess as to what the heroes would want, but it would be nice to know what the Masters would wish for. It would make his participation in this war much easier if he knew what was driving everybody.

Rider then opened the Keg on the desk, poured a drink in cups and passed said cups to everyone present.

"This is the finest wine I could find in the town market. Please enjoy yourselves." Rider motioned for everyone to drink. Everyone took a sip from the cups accepting the gift.

Except for Minato.

Rider raised an eyebrow. "Do you not accept my offer of drink King of Souls?" He actually looked disheartened. Drink was supposed to bring everyone together after all.

Minato shook his head. "I'm underage."

Irisviel began to start giggling. Apparently she found someone who was old enough to fight alongside heroes was _not_ old enough for the consumption of alcohol.

Minato had his reasons besides the obvious law. He had two close friends whose lives were influenced by alcohol, both in a negative way. It wasn't that he wouldn't enjoy drinking alcohol, it's just that when you have a power that is focused on the strength of your mind, one would take care not to compromise that.

Before Rider could say anything Archer spoke up. "Decent for the common swine, but for a king this is nothing but mud." He then proceeded to dump the contents of the drink onto the church floor.

Minato was sure Risei didn't appreciate that.

Archer then opened that golden portal and out came a large golden urn as well as a cup of the same material for all those present. Each cup was filled by the large urn and passed to each member of the meeting.

"This is the drink worthy of kings." Archer said as he took a sip from the cup.

All others drank from the cups as well and faces were impressed. While Rider was complimenting Archer on his drink Minato took the cup. It looked like regular red wine, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't all it was. Minato brought the cup up to his nose to sniff at it and he was surprised that there was no Alcoholic odor to it. This made it even stranger, actually now that Minato got a better smell it reminded him of the coffee he drank whenever he took on a part time job.

Minato took a small sip of the cup out of sheer curiosity. And immediately gasped. This _taste_, this _feeling_, this _warmth_ that spread throughout his body could only be one thing. It wasn't alcohol that gave this drink its appeal, as there was no alcohol in it at all. Unless you wished there to be, no the ingredient was magic. Only one drink could encompass this feeling.

"_Nectar_" Minato whispered.

The only reason Minato could even fathom the divine drink was due to the gods that resided in the Sea of Souls. Their memories had given him first had knowledge on the drink. It was actually a liquid that was made to serve one's own pallet to give them the greatest personal taste.

Truly a drink for kings.

Rider was glad that Minato had joined in with the others with drinking. No reason to tell him that it wasn't a true alcoholic drink, at least not to Minato.

"Now, who wishes to go first?" Rider asked.

"I still see no point in this façade King of Conquerors." Archer said. "In the end I will still reclaim my treasure from those who would steal from me."

Rider looked confused. "Are you saying that the Holy Grail belongs to you King of Heroes?"

"Of course." He responded while taking another sip from his drink. "All of this worlds treasures are mine this grail is no different and can trace its origins from my treasury."

"Oh. So you would be able to discern the identity of the grail at sight." Rider responded.

"Of course not." Archer said. "The vastness of my treasury exceeded my knowledge at the time of my death. No matter, as the Grail is still my treasure as is all of this world's any who seek to take the Grail are no better than common thieves and I shall deal with them as such."

"So you have no wish at all?" Rider questioned.

"Of course not." Archer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have experienced all worldly desires, I have no wish that could be granted. The mere fact of an omnipotent wish granting device is absurd. No I shall simply retake what is rightfully mine." Archer finished taking another sip from his cup.

Minato knew Gilgamesh was lying. Not a full lie though, he fully believed that the Grail is a part of his treasury, but about the wish he was lying. Anyone who knew of his epic would instantly know what his wish would be. Minato would have to guess that he couldn't believe that the Grail could grant every wish as it would give a sign of hope. A hope he would never wish to feel after accepting what he could not save.

When one's best friend dies. Something dies within oneself as well.

Minato would have to guess that it was to keep up his image as well. He was the King of Heroes after all. If he had a wish like them it would lower his standing as the one who lords over all heroes.

"I believe that I would go next then." Tokiomi said giving him the floor.

"My wish is what has been the wish of the Tohsaka family since the beginning of the Grail War. I wish for a way to the Root."

"I see, so you wish for the greatest of all achievements for magi." Kayneth said acknowledging his opponent.

Tokiomi nodded. "To reach the Root, is the ultimate goal for all magi."

"A simple yet grand goal. That is a good wish Master of Archer." Rider said

Tokiomi smiled. "You honor me with your praise King of Conquerors."

Minato wasn't sure how he thought about that wish. The man wished to reach the center of all creation. Usually those who wish for that are the ones who wish to be a god. Maybe it was because it was a reward that was simply given rather than earned, but Minato was not sure he liked that wish. It was a selfish wish, but there was nothing wrong with that in essence, but there were rules to the universe. One of those was that no mortal being was to reach the center of reality and creation, even Minato who could tap into the very Universe would never aim to venture there. It was the realm of something more than any being, to mess with that would only invite trouble.

Lancer spoke up next. "If I would be so bold, I would like to go next." Lancer took a deep breath. "In my life I served as a knight, I was ever loyal to my king and would have gladly laid down my life for him." Lancer's face took a form of regret. "Unfortunately the curse placed upon me reared its head. The Kings betrothed had been brought under its spell and had fallen in love with me. I am ashamed to say that I had feelings for her as well, but I still held no desire to betray my king nor will I ever wish that." Lancer said with pride in his voice.

But Minato knew what would come next.

"But one day I and the king were ambushed and I was wounded so much that I would die without water and aid." Lancer closed his eyes. "My king in his justice did not give me either, I died in shame. I betrayed my King and his wife. My wish is to live and die with chivalry. To live and die as a knight not a betrayer."

Kayneth stared at Lancer with surprise in his eyes. Thoughts were swimming around this man's head in miles. Minato would guess that Lancer's loyalty did not come from his command seals but from his devotion as a knight.

Minato thought it was a good wish. The man did not wish to regain his life like most would, no his wish was already granted. Another chance to be the knight that he swore to be. It was a sort of closure for himself, the man was agonized over the fact that he died in shame to king. He wanted to live and die as a knight. It was a noble wish.

"It brings me great pleasure that a man such as yourself has been chosen for this Grail War Lancer." Saber told him with a smile on her face. "When we finish our duel I will be certain to grant you a fight worthy of a knight."

Lancer smiled. "You honor me King of Knights, I look forward to when we cross blades again."

Saber smiled and raised a cup to the fellow knight. Minato would always find it weird how cordial people could be when talking about killing each other.

"I guess I shall go next." Kayneth said. "My wish is for Immortality not only for myself but also for my fiancé."

That surprised a number of members there while Archer simply frowned at the man.

"Immortality? You want to live forever?" Irisviel questioned.

Kayneth sighed. "In a way, to a Magus our lives are extremely short and we may never achieve what we may desire because of our short life spans. With the Holy Grail I will wish for the control over my life and for my beloved. With this wish _I_ shall be the one to decide my death."

Minato felt even more disturbed by this man's wish. From what he had learned from Waver Magi were amoral humans who cared only for their research. For there to be an immortal one would be unthinkable. Minato knew there were two sides to everything, the man had clearly shown it for the love of his wife. It still did not change the fact that the man was, as Minato knew of him, a somewhat remorseless and relentless mage.

Minato already had what Kayneth sought. Minato did not wish to live forever, just a natural life. Kayneth wanted to live until he got bored or was sick of life, and by that point he might even be insane at the worst case scenario. Minato would not condemn the man though. Immortality is something that is sought after by all humans throughout history.

Archer was more vocal about the man's choice. "Fool, the search for immortality is pointless. If I the true king could not have achieved it then you never will."

Kayneth narrowed his eyes. "I will not discuss the morals of my wish, it is selfishness incarnate I know. It is _my _wish and unlike the Tohsaka who wishes to be granted greatness, I shall gain greatness."

Archer scoffed. "Immortality is pointless. If you cannot achieve anything in your meager life then you will achieve less than nothing in an eternity."

Kayneth decided it was best to ignore the Servant and instead brought his attention to Kirie.

"What of you former Master of Assassin, I am curious to what you and your Servant wanted from the Grail."

Kirie passed him a neutral glance an agreed to speak. He closed his eyes for a moment then spoke. "Assassin wished to be known as the King of Assassins."

Minato was confused as to why this world had people rule over concepts instead of lands.

"The Assassin wished to be known as a king?" Saber questioned. "How absurd." To one known as the King of Knights for an assassin to want to be a king, it was an incredible offense.

"He wanted to be known separately from the other Assassins throughout history. By naming himself king he would be known as a separate entity from Hassan i-Sabah."

He wanted to be separate. To be special.

"Of course he wishes to be a king." Archer stated. "The lowest of Mongrels always wishes to be the greatest of beings, no matter how pathetic they are." He sneered.

"And what of yourself Master of Assassin." Rider asked

"….. I have no desire for a wish." He replied.

"Truly, then I believe you have lost little in this war then." Rider said

Kirie gave no response.

Rider then turned to Minato. "King of Souls, if you were to be granted a wish what would it be?"

This had to stop.

"I am not a king." Minato said

"So you still deny my title, well then summon a king and let him speak." Rider said

Ah, so there it was. He knew he was going to have to showcase his powers sooner or later. At least now it was not to engage in a life or death fight. But who to choose, he had many kings that he could summon. There was Beowulf, Oxthar, Charlemagne, or even Theseus. If he was going to summon a king it would have to be someone that could be at ease with those around him and not engage in unnecessary fights.

Then an old friend reached out to him in the Sea of Souls and Minato took his hand.

What was a face encased in black marble when his friend required his aide now held the face of a human. He wore a roman general's armor with a gladius on his side. Under his arm was a helmet with a red plume attached to the top. His face was crisp and firm, wrinkled from age and battles won. He had a crown of wreaths on the top of his head.

"Hail fellow Kings and Heroes. My name is Julius Ceaser King of Emperors." The persona set down his helmet onto the table and sat down next to Tokiomi. The man had appeared out of thin air, which was no surprise as Archer had done the same, but it wasn't that he was summoned that surprised those in the room.

It was _how _he was summoned.

"You did not use your gun." Irisviel noted. "All you did was close your eyes and he appeared. Why?"

Luckily Ceaser answered for him. "The evoker that he uses was to, how should I say this." He took a moment to come up with an answer. "Unlock? Yes! Unlock the barrier in his mind to allow us into this world."

"Interesting." Tokiomi noted. "So this 'evoker' is not required to bring forth Heroic Spirits?"

Ceaser smirked. "For him no it is not."

"So this mongrel would place himself over _my _domain." Archer spoke with a mocking smirk on his face. "One would think to know that you cannot rule over what is not yours."

Oh no.

Ceaser smirked. "And you would still claim dominion over the rest of the earth. When in truth your rule ended thousands of years ago along with your kingdom. It is comforting to see that you do not change wherever I go Gilgamesh."

Archer met his challenge head on. "And you know of me. Yet an even greater crime to insult your king, for my rule last forever and none have the authority to usurp it."

"Hah!" Ceaser said. "Of course I know who you are. Your ego is so great that it crushes those around you, and to insult one such as yourself would mean that you have given credit and meaning to one you consider inferior." Archer was beginning to frown. "And you know as well as all kings do, is that all kingdoms must fall no matter how grand or small." Ceaser held a somber look. "Death takes everything away. Remember?"

Before Archer could continue arguing Tokiomi stepped in. "My lord, remember why we are hear." Archer gave a look to Tokiomi that promised the most painful of death's, but relented. "Thank you my King."

Ceaser continued to smirk… until he saw Minato staring at him.

"Ah. Sorry Minato, I sometimes forget when to stop talking, like him." Ceaser apologized. Minato just reminisced how much the Personas represented people. Ceaser and Akihiko got along quite well because of their journey to always become stronger. Comrades in arms in a way. For once he had hoped that one of his personas could act mature, but death takes away inhibitions, such as good manners for example.

"So, you are a companion to the King of Souls as well King of Emperors." Rider said with a happy voice. "To be the King of Emperors, an impressive title indeed. A shame the boy did not agree to join me, we could have been comrades!"

"It's quite alright King of Conquerors. I must admit I am glad that this version of you is the same as your persona self." Ceaser replied.

"Really!? Then I am glad as well that the legend and I share the same similarities." Rider bellowed passing the ancient emperor a drink.

"Persona?" Tokiomi said. "I am sorry, but I do not know what that is, could you please elaborate on that?"

This was a situation that had to be held delicately and carefully. Minato was prepared for this and was planning on using this opportunity to give as many answers as possible without giving a million questions in return.

Which was then shot to hell by Rider's big mouth.

"Oh right!" He slammed his fist into his palm similar to how Irisviel did. "The boy is from a Parallel World."

The only sound that could be heard was the worm familiar that was buzzing above them.

"K-Kaleidoscope too!?" Kayneth yelled clearly shocked by the revelation. "That should be impossible! To achieve one Magic is one thing but to achieve two is beyond impossible!"

"That's because he doesn't have the power to cross over worlds." Ceaser interrupted. "Minato was sent to this world without his knowledge, we do not know any more than you do too why he is here." This caused murmuring among the other Masters and Servants.

"You are truly from another world?" Kirie said.

Minato nodded.

"Are there any differences from this world?"

Minato nodded.

"I see. Can you name some?"

"This world is over a decade in the past in my world. There are also no mages or church groups. As far as I know the history of the world is almost exactly the same as my world."

Kirie nodded. "So our worlds are different in only that in your world magic does not exist. But if that is true, how can you summon Heroic Spirits?"

And here it was, the question that will explain everything. So he told them all he knew and they listened without interruption. That he had housed a spirit inside of him that gave him a power to call upon spirits and legends. He explained to them that when he summoned personas they were the soul of the legend, but their form was given to the need of the situation and how humanity remembers them. He gave the comparison to Saber and King Arthur for example, in the legend the King of Knights is male, when the true form was female. Though there form was changed the memories, experiences, powers (to an extent), and soul was the same. Minato then explained that his personas came from the Sea of Souls, now whether that and the Throne of Heroes was the same or not was a question for another day, he did not summon Heroic Spirits but physical manifestations of thought.

Same, but different.

When Minato had finished they had been silent for a few seconds. It was a lot to take in, he could understand that, they had believed that he was a Sorcerer and had adjusted their personalities as such when they were around him. Now with the knowledge that he was from another world changed everything.

Irisviel looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "So you aren't really a Sorcerer?" She sounded really depressed. Almost like it was her birthday and she found out that her puppy had died.

Minato shook his head. "No."

Irisviel made a pouting face and put her head on the table. Saber put her hand on her back for sympathy. Minato wasn't sure why not being a Sorcerer was such a sad subject for her. As far as he knew him being a Sorcerer had put everyone on edge. So to see her sad about this revelations was confusing.

"You must understand," Tokiomi began, "the Eizenburn family has been searching for a way to regain the Third Magic since the beginning for the first Grail War." Irisviel nodded in agreement. "If I were to guess, if they believed you could utilize the Third Magic they could regain it even if they lost the war."

So that was the reason she was so nice. Minato was sure that it was not a ploy to get close to him, her personality was definitely the real thing. But to her Minato was the answer to her family's century old problem.

Tokiomi cleared his throat. "If you would allow me," Minato turned to him, "I would like to ask you a few questions about the Persona, just to make sure I understand them. Is that acceptable?"

Minato nodded. He had already told them he was from another world, might as well explain things now so there are no questions later.

Tokiomi smiled. "My first question, is how exactly do you summon your Persona?"

"Yes I was wondering that as well!" Rider said. "At first I simply believed that you brought us from the Throne of Heroes, but now you say that they come from the Sea of Souls." Rider took on a puzzled look. "Is it similar to how the Holy Grail chooses us Servants or is it another process all together."

"It is a different process, albeit a little simpler." Ceaser said. "From what I understand the Throne of Heroes is similar to the Sea of Souls in many ways. In the Sea of Souls those who have made a name through history and have become legends inhabitant its infinite shores, the Throne of Heroes as I understand it is the home to those who have transcended humanity. In this am I correct?"

A collective nod gave him the answer they needed.

"Good that makes this easier." Ceaser continued. "To make it simple, the Sea of Souls resides within him, due to the power of the Wild Card that he wields the entirety of it exists within his mind and soul. Personas as an existence are a manifestation of thought given form, he simply needs to will our existence into the physical world and we shall form. Even then Personas have more uses than simply summoning heroes."

This got their attention.

"The Sea of Souls is more than simply summoning souls. We are a part of him, his soul is one with our own, and our knowledge is his as well as our strengths."

"Wait," Lancer interrupted. "You mean to tell us that if he held a hero in his mind their power _becomes_ his."

Ceaser nodded. "Yes, whatever the hero knew he now learns. The ability to use weapons as well as a resemblance of their skills that the heroes had in life."

"Not only able to summon heroes of old, but to gain their abilities as well!" Rider exclaimed. "With every passing moment your abilities impress me King of Souls."

Minato frowned and Ceaser chuckled. "Ah yes the _King of Souls_, I must say Alexander that title has given those within the Sea of Souls a release from boredom." He turned to Minato. "You should accept that title, it suits you. After all when we fight amongst ourselves you reign us in."

Archer suddenly began to laugh.

Ceaser raised an eyebrow. "Does something amuse you Gilgamesh? I am sure that the rest of us would love to hear what the ancient king finds so hilarious."

Archer sneered at Ceaser. "It amuses me to know that mongrels who call yourselves kings and heroes are controlled by a child who has not lived for more than two decades," he began to chuckle again, "truly you are entertaining dogs."

Minato was now beginning to think that _this _worlds Gilgamesh enjoyed messing with people much more than his persona form. The persona form would lord himself over others but would always be the defender when it came to provocations, he did not begin fights, he just had no filter when it came to his words. This Gilgamesh however just provoked and provoked these around him as if it were simply an amusement. In fact his ego seemed even larger, if that was even possible, like a crushing presence that lorded itself over all in his sight.

Minato did not like that feeling.

Irisviel began to giggle her previous sadness all but disappeared. "I-It's like he's a father stopping his kids from fighting." And continued to laugh.

Minato wasn't sure he was comfortable with that comparison. He was just the neutral party the presided over a world were souls of conflicting ideologies and background. It was only natural that they would clash on occasion. The problem wasn't that they would kill each other, because they couldn't, it was that they would have arguments.

Week. Long. Arguments.

Minato could only keep calm for so long. Not that he ever reacted out in pure anger, no he simply silenced them or returned them to Elizabeth and Igor so he wouldn't have to listen to the constant bickering. But after a while the arguments stopped. It was most likely due to the Fall and the seriousness that had entered his life when he learned of it.

Kayneth decided to enter the conversation. "You are from another world, have an ability that emulates the Third Magic, but allows you to have the abilities of the Heroic Spirits in your mind." His eyes were wide with wonder. "Is the Sea of Souls a Reality Marble within yourself?"

"I was wondering that as well." Tokiomi said. "I had assumed that the Heroic Spirits were brought forth due to the connection between the two, but with the Persona it seems that it is a separate reality within himself that he calls them from." He looked at Minato. "Am I correct in this assumption?"

A Reality Marble. Tokiomi must be referring to a phenomenon to where a separate reality is created outside of the world's time and space. Minato was familiar of the subject, they had referred to the Dark Hour as a realm outside the world's time and space. It was only later that he realized that the Dark Hour was a result of Nyx and her countdown to bringing upon the ultimate end. It wasn't impossible for the Sea of Souls to be his own personal Reality Marble. It was a realm outside of time and space that he held within himself on some level.

Minato nodded agreeing with the man's assessment.

Tokiomi smiled. "Now I have one last question, if you could answer it we may proceed with Rider's original question."

Before he could ask his question Archer interrupted by launching a sword into the table right in front of Minato. The Servants had immediately moved to defend their masters, Ceaser had brought out his sword and pointed it towards Gilgamesh.

"What do you think you are doing King of Heroes?" Ceaser snarled.

Archer didn't even react to the sword. "Mongrel, I have a question. My treasure that you laid your hands upon, what is it?"

Minato was confused. Why would Gilgamesh ask him what his own weapon was? Also what was he asking exactly, was he asking if it was a sword, or maybe what type of sword. Or maybe…"

"This is a Nihil Weapon." He answered.

Archer's eyes narrowed. "Ever since you laid your hands upon it, I have felt a strange energy upon the blade. What did you do to it?"

Minato was confused by the question but answered to the best of his abilities. "I just held it, if I were to guess, the weapon saw a chance to gain its legend and has imprinted onto me."

Nihil Weapons were an oddity to even Minato at some points. They were nothing given form. Soul could reside within the weapon and become shaped by their presence. When a Nihil Weapon was created it was the Personas physical being made into a force of destruction. He had placed the soul of Surt the ancient giant who ruled the land of fire in Norse mythology and had created _Laevateinn _the ancient blade of fire that was said to be brighter than the very sun. When it was used by Junpei for practice he had boiled the entire river of Tatsumi Port Island.

Nihil Weapons sought form, they sought souls, and they wished to _become real_. Only Personas could truly give them form, or they had to be forged in their own legends. The sword in front of him had no name, no legend, but that did not mean it couldn't.

Archer opened the portal again and took back the sword. "Know this outworlder, if you catch and wield another one of my treasures again, your life will be forfeit. Have I made myself clear?"

Minato nodded. He wasn't sure, but Minato guessed the hero was letting him off with a warning. As to why he was not exactly sure, but the simple fact that he would not come into conflict with a Gilgamesh who could shoot swords like bullets was a comforting thought.

"Are Nihil Weapons what you call Noble Phantasms in your world?" Tokiomi asked. From what Minato understood Noble Phantasms were the crystallization or the physical form of what made a hero legendary. Minato had assumed that this meant weapons such as _Excalibur_ and other such items.

"No, Nihil Weapons are those that have yet to make their legend." Ceaser said. "They are weapons that are capable of becoming something legendary… if given to the right person."

As far as Minato knew he was the only one who could enhance Nihil Weapons. Due to him wielding the Wild Card he could place multiple personas into multiple weapons. Not that it was an easy process, when done by a willing persona it could be instantaneous. Although when a persona is reluctant and unwilling to be placed into a Nihil Weapon it can become impossible. Minato knew better than to even attempt to force a persona into a Nihil Weapon, they would be less inclined to aide him if he treated them like slaves.

"Well this has been an interesting conversation, but let us return to the question at hand." Rider announced. "Well King of Souls," Minato inwardly groaned, "tell us if you had a single wish, what would it be?"

"I would go home." Without missing a beat Minato answered the question. There were many things an omnipotent wish could fulfill. He could have wished for peace on this planet, for world hunger to end, for sickness to never exist, or even a peace between humanity and nature. All of those things would have been possible, the only cost would be to sacrifice his personal wish.

And that was the point of the issue. What was more important, his happiness, or the worlds. Minato had many justifications for this sort of wish. He had already sacrificed his life, his friends, his parents, and his power. He had given up everything for everyone.

But the question that he was asked was what would _he _wish for. What was _his_ deepest wish? The answer was simple, he wanted to go home. To embrace the woman he loved, to see the friends that had fought death itself by his side. To keep the promises that he made with so many other friends. To live a normal life with the people he knew and loved.

To be happy.

Rider nodded. "I see, yes you are trapped in our world. I would understand the want to return to you roots. But though your journey in that world has ended surely _this _world holds some interest to you?"

"I… won't deny this world is… interesting, but I wish to return home."

Rider nodded at his answer with a smile.

Archer nodded himself. "Yes I can agree with a wish such as that." It almost sounded like a compliment… but. "One less mongrel who believes that their existence is anything special, you do not belong in this world, best you leave it." There it was the insult he considered as a compliment.

"A wish to return home. Yes I can see the worth in that." Lancer said musing to himself. "There are those you cherished that you have been taken from, correct?"

Minato nodded

"Is… is that _really_ what your wish would be?" Waver said. His voice garnered some attention because unlike his rowdy Servant Minato was sure he had only heard the boy speak around three times since the meeting started. He could understand that of course, he was the only person here who could not hold their own on a one on one fight, unless Irisviel knew a magecraft as well, but he wasn't sure.

"And why would _you_ ask him that Waver Velvet." Kayneth voiced with disdain explicitly clear to those listening. "I fail to see how his wish could be any lesser than yours."

"I'm not saying that!" He yelled. "It's just, well with his power he could be _the_ greatest person of interest in the world here, at his home he would just be a regular person." He looked at Minato. "Why would you just want to be normal?"

Minato smiled. "Because I was already special."

"His journey has already been completed Waver Velvet." Ceaser continued. "Even the greatest of warriors must rest from battles."

"Well! Now that his has been answered, so boy what is your wish!?" Rider said smacking the boy in a friendly manner, but considering his size it probably knocked the wind out of him.

Waver looked embarrassed. "My wish… is to be judged equally by my peers and betters, to be given merits not on my heritage but my own work."

Silence was the response Waver was given. Silence that quickly became anger.

"That is the reason you have joined this Grail War!" Rider yelled, seemingly angry for the first time since Minato had met the man. "You wish to be treated equally, but have joined the Grail War, a tournament that pits Masters and Servants against each other in a duel to the death. Yet you join this war with such a weak will."

"H-hey I-." Waver began but was interrupted by Kayneth.

"You bring this foolishness to the Grail War." He seethed. "For revenge or to prove yourself, those I could believe if you had any pride as a Magus, but for this _idiotic_ endeavor." He narrowed his eyes at him. "I shall make sure you understand your folly _boy_."

He was shaking now, mostly out of fear and shame for the verbal beating he's receiving.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Rider and Lancer's Master Waver Velvet." Saber said giving Waver a cold but overall disappointed look. "This Grail War is not for the faint of heart, with your intentions I must admit that you were not fully prepared to what you had involved yourself in."

Waver just put his head on the table. In a matter of moments his entire reason for joining this war, for proving himself had been destroyed. He was already frightened enough, he was the weaker of the mages gathered here and all were willing to kill him on a moment's notice. Now Waver just wasn't afraid, he was ashamed and afraid, and he was losing his reason for joining this war. Minato was certain that the others did not reply for their own reasons.

Irisviel probably felt bad for Waver and did not want to add onto his already salted wounds. Archer would not think him worthy of his time or his insults. Lancer and Tokiomi most likely thought little of him, but Kayneth and Rider had already voiced their opinions so they remained silent. To most that would be a single greatest misuse of a omnipotent wish that could exist. Most people would ride him off and be insulted to even think such an embarrassment could have joined this war.

Minato was not most people. "I see nothing wrong with that wish." He said. The boy instantly looked up with a shocked look on his face. His eyes looked like they were growing a reddish color. But he wasn't the only one that was shocked, the others looked at Minato with confusion and curiosity.

"His wish is for equality, he doesn't want an instant route to power, an ability, or even a new life." Minato explained while looking at the other Masters and Servants. "He wants a fair chance, to be tried on his own achievement with no bias determining his fate." Minato nodded towards Waver. "It is a humble wish, you should not feel ashamed for that."

In the last few moments Waver velvet went through embarrassment, shame, and resolve. To hear from someone who had achieved a great power that rivals the Third Magic must have ignited his resolve because his face no longer looked like a kicked puppy but a determined man.

Rider sighed. "Hmm." He mused. "Though I might not agree with such a desire." He put on a grin as he looked at Minato. "It seems that you have ignited a spark in my meek Master." He put his hand on Waver's shoulder. "Perhaps you are not as lost as I had assumed."

Waver gave his Servant a genuine smile as thanks.

"So what of you King of Conquerors?" Lancer said. "What is your wish?"

"Mine is a simple wish. I wish for reincarnation! To be alive on this world once again."

"What?" Waver said surprised. "I thought you wanted to rule the world, what do yo-." He was interrupted by a flick to the head that surprisingly sent him off of his chair into the wall.

"Idiot. Yes I wish for the conquest of the world. But it is _my_ dream and I shall make it come to fruition, not some wish granting grail." He stared at his hands, closing and opening his palm in a rhythmic fashion. "Even though we are summoned for this Grail War we are still just spirits. I wish to be flesh and blood once again."

Minato did not like the sound of that wish. It wasn't that Rider was a bad person, far from it in fact. But to rule over the world meant for conflict on the scale of the planet. There would be some who would rally to him peacefully, but there would be those who would resist. For his dream he would plunge the entire world into a war with only one victor. If he were to win then all of humanity would be under one banner, but for the millions that would be sacrificed for such a rule. It would not be worth it. The world has changed much since his time, and with the Mage Association in this world, it could only lead to a devastating war with devastating consequences.

"What a foolish endeavor, to wish for such a trivial thing as reincarnation." Archer insulted. "Do not worry for your dream Rider, I shall make it so that it stays as it is. A dream." Archer mocked Rider with a suffering grin on his face.

"And I shall enjoy the raid of your treasury Archer." Matching him grin for grin.

"To see Kings act in such a way." Saber began giving a disapproving glare to the two. "Is insulting to behold."

Rider raised an eyebrow at this. "Then tell us King of Knights, what is it that you want of the Holy Grail?"

Saber closed her eyes and took a sip from her cup. "My wish is for Britain's salvation."

"And how will you accomplish this?" Lancer asked.

"I will use the power of the Holy Grail to send myself back to when I first drew the sword that made myself king, and stop myself."

Archer began to laugh out loud.

Minato would not have guessed that. Those within the Sea of Souls agreed. But before he made any judgment's he needed to know _why_. There had to be a reason Saber wished to erase her kingship.

Archer was still laughing.

"I do not understand King of Knights." Rider responded. "You would… erase your legend? Why would you even think of such a thing?"

Continuing to laugh

"Because the fall of Britain was my doing. It was my fault and mine alone that my kingdom fell, by stopping myself from becoming king, one more worthy may take up its blade." Saber's eyes narrowed. "And what is so amusing to you Archer!"

Archer's laugh died but the smirk remained. "To think. There is a king who would resent their own rule. Truly you are brimming with entertainment."

"And what is wrong with wanting to save your people from your own ineptitude." Saber responded.

"It is not that Saber." Rider said in a neutral tone. "It is that as kings we do not regret our rules. We do not lament how we ruled during our time."

"Truly?" Saber asked. "Your kingdom was plunged into chaos after your death." She turned to Archer. "And your people hated you."

"And I mourn for that loss. But I do not regret what happened during my rule. I was unable to stop my kingdom from falling as is the fate of all kingdoms. But I dare not regret a single moment of my rule." He frowned. "I would have expected the King of Knights to know as much."

"But it is the King's duty to ensure their country's prosperity!" Saber stood.

"No." Rider responded, still holding a neutral expression. "The king does not sacrifice anything. It is the people and the country that sacrifice themselves for the king. Not the other way around."

"What!?" Saber said with shock on her face. "Those are the words of a Tyrant!"

"Exactly." He looked at Saber with disapproval in his face. "We are heroes _because_ we are Tyrants." He sighed. "But if a king regrets their rule and its conclusion they are nothing but a fool." He _glared_ at Saber. "Worse than a Tyrant." He stood up as well. "If I were to erase my rule, I would shame every man and woman who stood beside me in my rule!"

"And only brutes and barbarians would accept unneeded destruction." She matched Rider. "What sort of king is one who cannot protect those under their rule? A just rule and a just law, those are the duties of a king!"

"So you, the king, are a slave to what is just?" Rider said

"I am." Saber acknowledge. "A king should willingly die for their ideals."

"Saber, I am afraid I will have to disagree with you there." Ceaser interrupted. "A king should not die for their ideals, they should _live_ by them." He stared into her eyes. "Who would follow a king only for death? I agree with wanting to save your kingdom, but you should not enslave yourself. You are the king! Kings are above those of slaves."

"As a king I cannot live as a person." Saber responded. "Kings must not be driven by their greed, but to ease the suffering of their people."

"Saber, I have a question for you." Rider interrupted. "In life you must have been the greatest of Saints. So you must have been one who had always saved others."

"What are you?" Her face had grown afraid. Like she was reliving a tragedy in her mind that she couldn't escape from.

"Surely you must know what happens to those who are always saved." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You saved your people, but you never _led_ them! You never showed them how a true king should be. You abandoned them when they could not follow you and your ideals." He shook his head. "You are a child, bound by the false ideals of a king who serves the people. You are no king."

Saber was speechless. She could not say a word, Rider had destroyed her arguments and had nothing to rebuke him. The entire room was silenced except for Archers chuckling and Sabers shaking.

Then his voice broke the silence.

"Do you truly have the right to judge her Rider?" Minato said shattering the silence.

"And what would you say King of Souls." Rider questioned. "Are you saying that you agree with Saber?"

Minato shook his head. "Yes and No."

"Care to explain?" Rider asked.

"I agree with her wish to save her people. In that you have no right to judge her." Rider looked surprised. "Saber died when her kingdom had fallen, while you died before yours fell. You do not know what she went through or her struggle in trying to save her kingdom."

Saber was now staring at him. That resolve that was shattered had now returned giving her eyes a small spark of hope.

Rider shook his head clearly disappointed. "And am I to assume that you agree that a king should be a slave to their ideals and die for them, while the country and its people do nothing?"

"And what is wrong with that." Minato responded. Rider looked confused. "Hers is only a different type of rule as a king. There is no such thing as a true way to be a king. A king is one who rules over a country or state. The way a king rules is up to them and them alone, to judge. A king may regret their rule, a king may be content, but it is that king's decision and theirs alone."

Rider frowned. "Yet she still did not lead her people, our rules may have been ended in their prime, but it is through her ideals that her kingdom fell. She did not lead her people she only saved them."

"That is your assumption." Minato responded. "You do not know what her people or what her subordinates believed when she fell, you claim that she is a king that is a slave to her ideals. But it is her choice, those who were under her rule believed in her and prospered. She led her people with them first and her last, she was a king of just ideals and believed that it was her duty to protect them before all. Her people loved her, though she bore the weight of her people she was not_ wrong_ as a king."

"How." Saber said. "How do you know this?" she was looking for confirmation, for a reason as to why he believed in her.

Minato looked at her. "Because _they_ told me."

Saber's eyes widened as what he said truly came to head. That confirmation ignited some fire in her soul again Minato could feel it. Minato had learned an important lesson during his journey, and that there is a side to everything. With the Emperor Arcana he was given a look into all of the heroes of legend and history. What he had learned was that every king was different, though an ideal that the king should rule was the same, how a king should rule was always different. Saber's ideal of a king was different, but it was not _wrong_.

"So you claim that she was not wrong in her kingship." Rider asked. Minato nodded.

"But I do not believe her solution is correct." Saber stared at him. "I understand the wish to save those you lost, but to erase yourself from history is not the answer. I understand it, but I would understand it more if you chose a time before your kingdom fell." He looked at her and tried to give a sense of understanding. "That sword chose you for a reason, do not forget that."

Saber gave him a smile. "Thank you, King of Souls." She then sat down and Irisviel gave her a comforting hug.

"Then I am to assume that this meeting has come to an end." Risei announced to the table. A chorus of nods met his answer. "Then there is only one more order of business left." He looked to Minato with hope in his eyes.

Minato had a lot of time to think over his answer. He had learned much, not only from the Servants, but also from the Masters and what they were like. He had been debating this choice ever since he had gotten the rough details from Waver. Those who participated held the battle of legends, and the winner would be granted a great wish whether that be knowledge of the universe or power undeniable.

But was the cost worth the reward. Since the beginning of this Grail War, there have been deaths from innocents and those involved. For over a century this war has taken place without a single winner. A monster had been summoned and as a result dozens of children had been taken from their homes and left alone with a monster.

All of this for a Grail that they have no proof of whether it would work or not.

Minato did not want to do this, but they had involved him, and he couldn't stand this anymore. He regretted this decision if only for the potential of good that would be lost, the evil and apathy was already there. Minato could not justify an entire cities demise for a secret that harmed so many.

He had made his decision. And he feared he had caused a maelstrom to open its gates back into his life.

Minato closed his eyes and looked at those before him. "I will destroy the Holy Grail. I will end this War."

[End]

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Notes<strong>

**Ha! Who saw that coming!**

**Ok so no Omake this chapter but I promise one next chapter. Ok first answering an old question, the reason I did no give Minato the title King of Kings is because though he emulates Jesus he is not him, also Ramses the Great already has that title if Fate/Prototype. Any questions please PM me I would be more than happy to answer any concerns you have. **

**Sorry for the delay just had a bunch of college stuff you know how it is. Math is evil guys.**

**Was thinking of making NP classifications for Nihil Weapons what do you think.**

**Yeah so this is how the story is going to play out, Minato is basically going up against everyone. Now I already got some great plans ready for the next chapters but Caster is going to be the primary antagonist for the next few chapters. Also I had some thoughts about the whole Minato power thing. Ok let me make it perfectly clear that I think Zeltrech is the single most badass character in the Nasuverse hands down. That being said he isn't as powerful as he used to be. The guy is a tough S.O.B I mean he could take Gilgamesh and troll him all the way. But they said that after he defeated the Crimson Moon he got a lot weaker than what he was. Zeltrech in his prime I wouldn't be able to decide a winner between him and Minato, in fact I think it would end with a tie between the two and Zel offering him to go make some pranks. But as the current Zeltrech Minato had the upper hand. **

**I made a guess for Kayneth's wish. His is never given so I went with my gut.**

**Ok so I hope everyone likes this chapter. This thing is 40 pages long! Again pm or message me with any questions you got.**

**Was thinking of a LOL fanfic where I use the premise of all of the skins are a separate universe version of them. any thoughts**

**Let's have fun ;)**


End file.
